Harry and The Next Step
by little old lady
Summary: Harry turn 16, he struggles to cope with the loss of Sirius and discover the special power Dumbledore seems so sure he has
1. chapter 1 Muggleville

Hello folks! Happy New Year!! Unfortunately I still don't own any HP or his world; however this is my humble attempt at another story. Hope you like it, and if there are any romantic's out there, I have written a romance on fictionpress.com which I do own, and I'm a little bit proud of even if it's not fabulous. Bye for now!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Muggleville  
  
Harry was sitting at his desk writing a letter to Lupin, telling him about life at number 4 Privet Drive. Thus far, it had not been as bad as previous years; the Dursley's were ignoring him. Aunt Petunia called him for meal times, and though Dudley was still on a diet so the meals were mostly salads and lean meat, at least they were regular.  
  
Dudley spent no time at home, and as Harry rarely left his bedroom, they were never alone. This was an unexpected bonus. However the shadows in Harry's mind, the memories of Sirius's death tortured him constantly, he didn't need any help from Dudley for that.  
  
The letters he received from Ron and Hermione didn't help much either, Ron skirted round the whole episode trying to write about general things never commenting on what had happened except to say "hang in there mate, don't let the muggles get you down."  
  
Hermione constantly asked how he was doing, if he was talking to anyone. If maybe he should get some counselling? Suggesting he write and ask professor Dumbledore if he could speak to someone. What she didn't know was that Dumbledore had already suggested that if he would like to speak to someone, then it could be arranged. Harry had dismissed this idea. How could some stranger make him feel less guilty? How could anyone, when in truth he was guilty. Hermione had been right when she said Voldemort was playing to his weakness, his need to feel important and responsible for everything that happened in the magical world.  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the parchment in front of him, it read,  
  
Dear Professor Lupin,  
  
I am fine and the muggles are leaving me alone.  
They even let me have my school books in my  
room. Hedwig is enjoying the freedom to come  
and go as she pleases.  
  
It was a short letter and Harry wasn't sure what else to write, he hadn't studied because without his OWL results he could not pick his subjects. And life in muggleville was too dull to write to anyone about. He continued,  
  
How are you? I bet you miss Sirius as much as  
I do. I'm sorry for what happened, I should have  
listened to Hermione!  
  
Then had to stop as the familiar feeling of guilt washed over him, he recalled the scene from Professor Snape's pensieve, Lupin, Sirius and his father along with wormtail, they had been the best of friends. Harry tried to imagine how he would feel if Lupin had been responsible for Ron's death, Harry knew he would not want to read any letters from him, and with that he tore the parchment into small shreds. He suffered some more guilt for imagining his best friend dead. "Enough people have died already, without me imagining more!" he growled at his reflection in his bedroom window.  
  
Harry paced round the room in circles, his mind wandering, trying not to focus on anything, because everything seemed to cause him pain these days, "And you earned every bit of it!" he exclaimed aloud.  
  
He flopped down on the bed and thought about the prophesy, he would one day have to kill Voldemort, but as he recalled Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort, Harry wanted to cry, nothing but luck had let him survive this long, he had no skills and contrary to what Dumbledore tried to make him believe, he had no special powers either.  
  
If Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of their time could not defeat Voldemort, then what chance did a 15 year old boy have? Harry turned his face to his pillow and sobbed like a child, glad that no-one could see him, he was supposed to be HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED! SAVIOUR OF THE MAGIC WORLD! But at the moment he felt so totally overwhelmed, it scared him.  
  
How much time had passed when he finally sat up, he didn't know, the sky outside was a dark navy colour and the moon was high in the clear night sky. Rolling off his bed he went to the toilet and returned to find a regal looking owl on his window ledge, the letter Harry removed from its leg bore the Hogwarts crest.  
  
Harry opened the letter to discover his O.W.L results,  
  
Harry Potter Ordinary Wizarding Levels  
  
Astronomy ___________ A  
  
Care of magical creatures ____________ E  
  
Charms ___________ O  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts __________ O  
  
Divinations ___________ F  
  
Herbology ___________ A  
  
History of magic ___________ A  
  
Potions ___________ O  
  
Transfigurations ___________ E  
  
Mr Potter you may choose all but Divinations for your N.E.W.T level classes, you may also repeat divinations if you wish or study O.W.L level Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle studies. You should have a minimum of 5 subjects for entering into 6th year. There are no longer any mandatory subjects. Please consider your options and reply as quickly as possible, we will then send you a book list for next year.  
  
Harry re-read his results shocked that he had managed to pass so many of them, particularly Astronomy. Even more shocked to see he had gotten an O for Potions, he wasn't sure how he'd managed that one, but he wasn't going to complain.  
  
Harry Potter had achieved 8 O.W.L's that was amazing; he wondered how Ron had fared. Hermione was a dead cert for an O in all 10 she had taken.  
  
Harry took out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote down the subjects he wished to study.  
  
Defence against the Dark arts. N.E.W.T  
  
Transfigurations N.E.W.T  
  
Charms N.E.W.T  
  
Potions N.E.W.T  
  
Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T  
  
5 subjects didn't seem like a lot somehow, but he was relieved that he would never have to suffer Trelawney or Firenze again! Snape however would be furious when he discovered Harry was still in his class. 'Good,' thought Harry, 'he deserves to be miserable for the way he treated Sirius!' But even as he was thinking this the memories of how Sirius and his own father had tormented Snape came to Harry and he felt miserable, it was hard to feel anger about something Sirius had done all those years ago especially when he was ...Harry couldn't bear to think about it all, it hurt too much.  
  
He quickly rolled the parchment for Professor McGonagall and tied it to Hedwig to deliver. Lying down again Harry tried to sleep, and eventually just before dawn he closed his eyes, and fell into a fresh torment, his dreams were much worse than they had ever been, although now they were his own dreams not something Voldemort was projecting, yet somehow that scared Harry even more. 


	2. chapter 2 OWLS

Disclaimer, I don't own HP or his world!  
  
Chapter 2 - Owls  
  
Harry was rudely awoken by three owl hooting in his bedroom, drenched in sweat from his latest dream he pulled on his glasses to inspect them. One was Hedwig, she was carrying what he suspected was his book list from Hogwarts. The second was his friend Ron's owl 'Pig,' no doubt with a letter telling Harry of Ron's results. The third was bringing his copy of the Daily Prophet, the wizarding worlds newspaper, Harry got up and dealt with this one first, and put the paper on his desk as the large tawny owl stretched it's wings and departed.  
  
Then he removed, with some difficulty, Ron's letter and put Pig in Hedwig's cage to let him drink some water, Hedwig hooted at him as though in reprimand as he finally took her letter from her and fed her an owl treat. "Calm down, before you bring Uncle Vernon up here!" he told her crossly.  
  
Ron's letter was indeed about his O.W.L, results,  
  
Can you  
believe it Harry, I passed divinations!  
though mums  
not too chuffed 'cause I failed  
Astronomy,  
but still I got 8 anyway!  
Thank God  
that's over! And I don't have to  
take  
potions, 'cause I only got an E for that!  
How'd you  
do? I sent the list back to the school,  
for next  
year, I'm doing, DADA, Care of Magical  
Creatures,  
Charms, Transfigurations, Herbology,  
N.E.W.T's  
and mum's making me repeat Astronomy,  
she wanted  
me to do divinations but I said no-way! I  
also have  
to do an O.W.L in muggle studies,  
cause I  
can't do Auror training without potions,  
so Mum  
reckons I should cover myself for a job  
at the  
ministry.  
  
Harry laughed at the tone of Ron's letter, it was just like him to complain about his Mum interfering with his choices for next year. In Ron's mind Harry was lucky he did not have to get permission to drop subjects, in Harry's mind Ron was lucky he had someone who cared about him enough to worry about his future! He looked down at the rest of the letter,  
  
Anyhow, life's pretty boring here, Mum say's  
Dumbledore won't let you come yet, but chin up,  
Only a month to go! Then you can escape!  
Write back soon  
Your mate (the seer!) Ron.  
  
Harry still chuckling at the last bit quickly wrote his reply to Ron signing it "the potions master!" than sent it back with Pig.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the letter Hedwig had delivered, it was a book list, and a letter from Dumbledore, curious Harry broke the seal and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I know that you are probably tired of  
Hearing this, but you must stay where  
  
you are for the moment, you know my  
reasons. However I will have some books  
delivered to you soon, they should give you  
something to read whilst you are there.  
Knowledge in itself is power. I ask you not to  
attempt any of the spells as yet, also not to share  
the knowledge in these books with ANYONE!  
Congratulations on your O.W.L results, I was very  
impressed. I am currently making arrangements  
for a new place for you to stay, but you must be patient.  
Yours faithfully,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stared at the letter for a few moments not daring to believe that maybe Dumbledore was finally ready to treat him like an adult, and let him learn something new that might help him in his battle with Voldemort, and the thought of somewhere else to stay was heartening.  
  
Lazily Harry picked up the Daily prophet and skimmed through it, just as he was turning the page he caught the familiar face of Dolores Umbridge frowning out at him.  
  
Dolores Umbridge, former Head inquisitor  
of Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and  
Wizardry, was yesterday sentenced to a 10  
year Term in Azkaban Prison, after admitting  
to arranging the attack last summer by  
two dementors on Harry Potter the boy who lived.  
  
Harry smiled grimly, "Well at least she's getting what she deserves," he threw the paper down without finishing the story, and made his way down to eat some late breakfast.  
  
Having made himself a sandwich and poured some orange juice, Harry sat at the table eating, when the door bell rang. Aunt Petunia came in a few seconds later carrying a large parcel, and banged it down on the table in front of him.  
  
"This is for you." She said shortly, and retreated from the room, as though afraid it might explode.  
  
Harry looked at the label with interest; these must be the books Dumbledore sent. He grabbed his glass and stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth to leave a hand free to carry the heavy parcel back upstairs.  
  
In the privacy of his room he tore of the packaging and saw a small note which said, "Remember, do not attempt these spells yet, just read!"  
  
"okay,okay, I get it," he muttered. Turning the first heavy red leather bound book over to read the title. "Advanced Defence for the Quick Witted by C.L. Clogs."  
  
The green book's title read, "The Green Flame by Lady Lucielle."  
  
The golden cover was called, "Wandless Wonders II by Perivale Purist."  
  
The last book caught Harry's attention, "Wandless magic" it could be useful, if only he could master it, he had in truth done wandless magic several times, yet only when he was extremely angry or scared, never entirely in control.  
  
Harry lay down on his narrow bed and read the introduction.  
  
Wandless magic is an ancient and much forgotten art.  
It is more attributed to an adolescent's lack of control,  
than any real skill. However with practice it is  
possible for any wizard to regain much of this ability.  
Deep meditation is the first step, a wizard must find the core  
of his magic, and understand where it comes from. For the  
most part, the wands modern wizards use are a way to  
help them focus their magic. Just as a wand would not work  
if a muggle tried to use it, a wizard is capable of performing  
without it.  
  
Harry thought this sounded too simple to be true, if it was really possible, why didn't more wizards learn it? He followed the instructions on meditation anyway. 2 hours later, Harry felt much more relaxed and although he could not try to do any magic, he found the mediation was useful anyway; maybe he could actually get some real rest now, without the nightmares that haunted him every night.  
  
Putting aside that book he picked up "Advanced Defence for Quick Witted," Harry was soon engrossed in reading the most complicated spells he had ever come across, he started to get excited when he realised some of the spell would be very useful, some he had heard of like the disillusionment charm Moody had used to make him invisible the summer before. Also by the description of them, some of the spells Dumbledore had used against Voldemort, one sounded like the fire-like whip Dumbledore had cast out of his wand, another sounded like the way Dumbledore was able to disappear and reappear in different points in the room.  
  
"Woa, If I could learn some of these I might actually be of some use in this bloody war," muttered Harry, frustrated that he could not even try it, he continued to read, more carefully now, trying to remember all the details, it was as though he were afraid Dumbledore would change his mind and ask for the books back.  
  
For the next week, Harry woke early and studied the books, stopping only to eat and sleep. After the third day he realised that his dreams were no longer as tortured as they had been and he was actually able to get 'a good nights sleep,' he wondered if it was the meditation or the fact that his brain was just so tired from processing the information. Perhaps this had been Dumbledore's plan all along.  
  
True to his word, Harry never told Ron or Hermione anything about the books when he answered their letters. Hermione of course had achieved 10 'O' for her owls and was planning to take all of them as N.E.W.T's, Harry smiled at this imagining her panic before the exams to come!  
  
The third book was the only one Harry had not read, it seemed to be some kind of story about a woman with a magical torch, and how she had fought great evil and died in the process, Harry decided that he had had enough death to deal with, so he left the book on his desk, unread.  
  
A week after he had received the books, Harry was in his room when he heard the door bell ring, gone were the days when he would be summoned to answer it, so he was slightly surprised to hear his Aunt call him in a strained voice.  
  
Harry started down stairs curious to see what was going on, at the bottom of the stairs stood, Tonks, her hair a vivid orange colour, dressed in black tight jeans and an orange cropped t-shirt. Next to her was Lupin, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. On his left stood Mad-eye Moody, wearing his tweed suit and bowler hat. All were staring at him, as he descended.  
  
************************************************************************ JessieRose and Toreen, thank you for reviewing my story, you we're so quick, I only just posted it! 


	3. chapter 3 New Homes

Disclaimer; still don't own it!  
  
Chapter 3 - New homes  
  
"Well get your trunk boy, Dumbledore's waiting," growled Moody.  
  
"Now?" asked Harry in surprise. He turned back up the stairs to pack his trunk. The sound of someone tripping into his room caused him to turn in surprise.  
  
"I'll help," grinned Tonks from the door way. But to Harry's surprise she bent down and started to pick up various books and things from the floor.  
  
"Can't you just do that spell to pack again?" asked Harry.  
  
"Absolutely no magic! Dumbledore's orders, come on don't just stand there," Tonks replied.  
  
20 minutes later they had packed his trunk, collected Hedwig and his broom, Harry was checking the room once more for any forgotten bits and pieces, when Tonks said, "right if that's it all?"  
  
They carried Harry's things back down to find Moody and Lupin still waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, Aunt Petunia had retreated to the kitchen, Harry went to the kitchen door and said, "Right then, I'll be off, see you next year."  
  
"Bye" sniffed his Aunt without turning to look at him. Harry shrugged and returned to the others.  
  
"Right, stay close, if you see anything funny, back here as quickly as you can," Moody told him, then opened the front door and checked out the street.  
  
It occurred to Harry that they made a strange group, especially since Lupin was heaving a large trunk and Tonks was carrying an owl in a cage, to his surprise they went straight to Mrs Figg's house.  
  
"This is my new hide-out?" asked Harry in a slightly disappointed voice.  
  
"Course not, but we can't risk doing magic at your Aunts house now can we?" replied Moody. He handed Harry a piece of paper with Dumbledore's hand writing on it. It said "Dumbledore's residence, Redwood Valley."  
  
"Read this and when I give you the feather, think about Dumbledore, very clearly, nothing else, got it?" Moody said seriously.  
  
Harry nodded and took the feather, immediately he was surrounded by flames of brilliant red, closing his eyes in shock he forced the image of Dumbledore into his mind, he felt his feet lift of the ground and plonk back down again, he was staring so hard at the image of Dumbledore it took a few seconds for it to register that Dumbledore was actually standing in front of him, not just an image in his mind.  
  
"Oh...how did that work?" he stammered.  
  
"With a little help from Fawkes!" smiled Dumbledore. "Welcome to Redwood Valley, your new home for the next four weeks."  
  
"Redwood Valley?" asked Harry.  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer they heard crackling flame noises indicating the arrival of the others. Dumbledore greeted them then turned to Harry to say, "Come, I will show you your room, then I think we should all enjoy some lunch."  
  
Dumbledore led Harry along a wooden floored passage way which seemed to lead downwards, after a few moments they arrived at a large wooden door with a brass handle, Dumbledore opened it and indicated for Harry to enter.  
  
Harry walked into a large room with a wooden floor and roughly plastered yellow walls. The four poster bed stood against one wall, complete with heavy red velvet hangings. There was also a heavy wooden wardrobe, a desk and chair, a red velvet sofa and a heavy looking book case, with several leather books, that looked very old. At the side of the room was a door, which on inspection, led to a large bathroom, with a deep bath and several gold taps like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. In fact the whole place reminded him of the Gryffindor dorm.  
  
"I thought this might make you feel at home," smiled Dumbledore. "Now let's go and eat, you can unpack later." Once again Dumbledore led him along the passage this time entering a different door, they were in a well proportioned dining room, waiting for them were Tonks, Lupin and Moody.  
  
Dumbledore sat down at the large circular room and Harry followed suit. With a wave of Dumbledore wand, the table was suddenly filled with food, Harry's stomach growled loudly as he filled his plate, the others laughed, and Harry looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
The conversation was general over lunch and Harry noticed Lupin didn't speak much, or eat much. He wondered if Lupin was angry with him.  
  
"So Harry, how are you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm fine," replied Harry quickly, then thinking he should be honest he added, "Well, I'm better, the meditation I've been practicing has helped me to get some rest. Other things..are still...hard to think about."  
  
"I miss him too," said Lupin quietly.  
  
Harry looked at him in surprise, there had been no anger or blame in his voice that Harry could sense.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault that he.." replied Harry.  
  
"No it was not," Dumbledore said, "it was Voldemort's fault."  
  
"Harry, you couldn't have known it was a trap, Sirius was proud of you and he knew the risks that night!" Lupin said. "All of the Order understands the risks they take."  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and barely whispered, "So you're not angry with me for getting him killed?"  
  
Lupin jumped up from the table and rushed over to Harry, bending down he embraced the trembling boy and said forcefully, "No, I am not, I am thankful that I didn't lose you too! We have lost enough people we care about!"  
  
"Here, here," said Tonks, raising her goblet, "To all our brave friends, my we never forget their sacrifice, and may their deaths be avenged!"  
  
All around the table raised their goblets, Moody held his hip flask high, and drank to the toast.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling gently at Harry as he said, "Now young man, there is much work to be done in the next four weeks, you will have to work very hard, you are staying here with Remus and whoever else can spare the time, unfortunately you cannot be in contact with your friends for a while, but I will inform them not to worry. Some of the order members will be engaged to help teach you."  
  
Harry's mind recalled the lessons with Snape the previous year. Dumbledore added, "Professor Snape will be too busy, but Professor McGonagall will arrive tomorrow, she will stay for a few days. Remus will be helping you with the defence spell as will Mr Moody and myself. But for now I think I will leave you to unpack and explore, you should know there is no door that leads you outside!"  
  
They all rose from the table and Harry excused himself to go and unpack, arriving in his room he found his trunk and a package of school new books, a little later he began his exploration. Harry discovered that the 'house' was a little strange; all the corridors lit up to let him see, but returned to darkness when he had passed. There were no windows, so he couldn't tell where Redwood was.  
  
The house contained several bedrooms besides his own; he also found a large sitting room, a library, what looked like a classroom, a gym equipped with all kinds of machines and a room that had a soft cushioned floor. In kitchen was a surprise, a small house elf was working quietly in one corner as he entered but appeared at his side as soon as she had noticed him, "would the young master like anything? My name is Tikka; I am here to serve you."  
  
"Could I just have a drink of pumpkin juice, please?" asked Harry.  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when Tikka offered him a large glass of juice and several biscuits on a silver tray. Sitting at the kitchen table, Harry set to work.  
  
When Harry returned to his room to shower and change he discovered someone, probably Tikka had taken his dirty clothes and washed and ironed them. He went into his bathroom and relaxed for a while in the bath before dressing. Lupin was waiting for him in his room and greeted him with the words, "Are you ready for dinner? Everyone is waiting."  
  
Curious to see who everyone was Harry followed Lupin back to the dinning room, Tonks, Moody and Arthur Weasley were sitting at the table, but Dumbledore had gone. They exchanged polite small talk over dinner and when Harry failed to suppress a huge yawn, Lupin smiled and said, "I think it's time to call it a day, Harry see you early in the morning, I'll tell Tikka to wake you at 7am your first lesson will be with Professor McGonagall at 8am, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and with a mumbled "Good night," made his way to bed. 


	4. chapter 4 Lessons

Disclaimer; not mine!  
  
Chapter 4 - lessons  
  
Harry's lessons started the next morning with Professor McGonagall, he was disappointed to hear her say, "Right Mr Potter, let's just revise some of last terms work."  
  
So the morning was spent, changing various small animals into other things and back again. Harry was pleased with himself; he had remembered most of the incantations.  
  
After lunch they moved onto some larger animals, Professor McGonagall then taught him the incantation to make an animagus return to their human form. Though she told him in a strict voice, "I don't expect you to make this one work just yet, but you will be studying how to become an animagus this year, and I believe that you may be one of the few who can manage it, it's partly genetic you see, and since your father was one, it is possible that you could be too."  
  
"Does that mean one of your parents could transform into a cat?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Not a cat no, that is my own personal animal form, everyone is different, but yes my father was an animagus, he was a dog."  
  
Harry tried to make the professor transform back from her cat form several times, but earned only an angry hiss in return.  
  
That evening he ate with Lupin and they talked about his days lessons.  
  
"I hoped to be getting a bit more advanced defence rather than transfigurations," sighed Harry.  
  
"Tonight we'll try a few spell, how's that?" replied Lupin.  
  
"Thank you, professor."  
  
"You know Harry, you don't have to keep calling me that, I'm not a teacher any more," smiled Lupin, "why don't you call me Remus or moony if you like?"  
  
"Moony, I'd like that, it reminds me of my dad," said Harry with a sad smile.  
  
So after dinner they went to the room with the soft padded floor, Harry brought his "Advance Defence for the Quick witted" book and they picked a few spells to try. By the end of the evening, Harry had mastered the disillusionment charm but could still not project himself from one place to the other. He could also manage to get a short rope like flame to come out of his wand but it just hung there instead of wrapping around the post Moony had placed in the middle of the room.  
  
Still Harry was feeling better when he returned to his room to sleep that night.  
  
By the end of his first week, Harry had advanced quickly, he could now project himself from one side of the room to the other, he could also control a bath tub full of water to rise up and form a small cyclone, which Moony assured him would work on larger water bodies as his strength grew. The flame rope still wouldn't work but Moony said it was proportionate to the wizard's magical control.  
  
He finally managed, much to her surprise, to transform McGonagall back from a cat. She almost smiled at him. He had also read the basic guide to becoming an animagus, before he could try it, he had to meditate and discover which animal would be his form, "you mean I don't get to choose?" he asked, quite disappointed. "I'll probably be a slug or something."  
  
Dumbledore appeared the next week and they sat in the padded room with the book on wandless magic. "Now Harry, I have a feeling that you will prove gifted at this if you concentrate, the most useful basic spell would be to call your wand back, in case you are ever disarmed."  
  
At first all Harry could do was make his wand spin on the floor a few feet away, but after some practice he managed to call it to his hand from across the room. By the end of the day he could perform several basic spells, levitating objects, opening and closing the door, and for some strange reason he could tickle professor Dumbledore without touching him. This amused them through dinner, as Dumbledore kept dropping his fork.  
  
"Did you read the story I gave you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not yet," Harry replied. "I've been concentrating on the spells."  
  
"It is a very good story you know, I think you should." Said Dumbledore.  
  
That evening when Harry returned to his room, he took the book to bed with him to read. The blurb at the beginning didn't seem that promising, it was a fairy tale about a woman who had battled against evil with her magical torch, to Harry it seemed like a child's story that could be of no interest to him, but though Dumbledore rarely shared his plans with anyone, Harry sensed there was probably a good reason he wanted Harry to read this story. Harry settled down to read.  
  
Cassandra awoke with a start, there was screaming coming from  
somewhere in the castle. Her heart was pounding furiously  
as she crept towards her open bedroom door. Someone was in pain,  
then she heard it, a loud laughing and she saw a bright green flash  
of light, suddenly the screaming stopped, only the terrible laughter  
continued.  
  
Cassandra knew her parents were dead, she had killed them,  
Bellona the cruel, she had come after them, which must mean she  
knew about the torch, Cassandra's father had been working on.  
  
He had been brewing the potions for weeks, the brew was safely  
locked away in his private dungeon chamber. It needed to remain  
undisturbed for another 4 days, and by the light of the next full  
Moon, he had planned to drop the emerald into the potion, bestowing  
it with great powers. Powers he intended to use to stop Bellona's  
reign of terror.  
  
Cassandra slipped out of her room, and headed for the secret  
passage that led from her parent's room to the dungeons.  
Once there she should be safe from Bellona and her followers  
  
Cassandra muttered the spell to lock and conceal the heavy  
door behind her. Hands shaking she looked under the canvas  
to see the potion undisturbed, she sighed in relief, Bellona had  
not found it! Her father's potion was now the most important  
thing left in her life, at 15 Cassandra knew she could not face  
the powerful Bellona, yet she vowed revenge, she would use her  
fathers creation to make Bellona pay!  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with his glasses askew on his face and the heavy book closed over his left hand, he didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered being engrossed in the story, holding his breath to see if Cassandra made it to the dungeons undetected. Harry recognized the similarities between himself and the unfortunate Cassandra, maybe Dumbledore was attempting to show Harry that he was not the only one to ever face an evil opponent with the obvious advantages age and power could provide. However Cassandra was the main character of a fairy tale he was not!  
  
Harry didn't mention the story to anyone during the next few days but found himself engrossed by the story, during the day he continued to study hard and learn new methods of defense. However he returned faithfully to his story each evening.  
  
Cassandra waited in the dark dungeon, mourning her parents  
and her innocent childhood. Four days and nights of listening  
at the door, hoping beyond hope that Bellona would not find her.  
Finally on the fourth might she took the Emerald and after a prayer  
to all the Gods she could recall, she watched the Emerald sink into  
the dark grey bubbling potion.  
Suddenly with an earth shattering crack Cassandra was knocked off  
her feet. As she sat up and looked at the cauldron she saw bright  
green sparks shooting upwards, carefully she approached it and  
looking in she could see the emerald shining brighter than ever,  
floating gently on the top of the green liquid. Cassandra grabbed  
the short golden staff her father had prepared to house the Emerald  
. using a long pair of forceps she caught the gem and placed it between  
the 4 long golden teeth at one end of the staff, immediately the teeth  
curled over the stone holding it in place, then the light faded from the  
Emerald. Cassandra had finished the Green Flame Torch. Now she  
must find the strength to use it. 


	5. chapter 5 Old Man

Disclaimer; I don't own HP, if I did I'd be rich!  
  
Thanks for the latest reviews, Nexus 3, Thanks, I've changed the setting to accept anonymous reviews, but if I get flamed I'm putting it back! I couldn't take the pain!  
  
Potter reader, glad you're enjoying it.  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Old Man  
  
Tikka had to drag Harry out of bed the next morning, he was so tired, between the studying, the practical lessons, the meditation, and now the story about Cassandra, there just wasn't enough time in the day!  
  
There were no extra teachers visiting, that morning, Harry ate a quiet breakfast with Moony.  
  
"So Harry, ready for a few practice duels?" asked Moony brightly.  
  
"Yeh, I think so," Harry yawned.  
  
"Well don't sound too excited there, cub," Moony laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a little tired, too many things to do at once!" replied Harry.  
  
"You can slack off for the morning if you're too scared, I won't tell," Moony offered.  
  
"Scared, of an old man like you? I think not!" laughed Harry.  
  
"Old Man, you'll pay for that!" Moony said, standing up from the table. "Right, young cub, to battle."  
  
"Young cub?" laughed Harry following him to the practice room.  
  
They stood facing each other, wands drawn, and Harry listened to Moony's final instructions. "Now Harry, we're friends, so no unspeakable curses, okay? No I'm joking, I know you wouldn't, but seriously, you're not going to hurt me permanently, so don't worry, don't hold back, okay?"  
  
"I won't go easy on you if that's what you mean!" smirked Harry.  
  
Moony started with 'expelliarmus' but Harry easily deflected it, and cast the impediment jinx on Moony, who side-stepped it, as he cast a reversal spell, Harry momentarily felt as though the world was upside down, just like during the Tri-Wizard tournament, instead of fighting it, Harry simply called, 'Accio Wand' and caught Moony's wand in his outstretched hand as the world righted itself again. Harry grinned at Moony.  
  
"Good Harry, you didn't loose a beat, caught me by surprise." Moony enthused.  
  
Harry began the second bout by calling a tornado like wind around Moony, who caught unawares flew into the air and landed with a "Humpfh," Harry raced over immediately saying, "Sorry Moony are you.." Harry didn't get to finish the sentence as Moony set "tarrantallegra" at his ankles. Then stood up saying, "Harry, never stop to show compassion, there is no time, it could always be a ploy, okay?"  
  
Released from the hex Harry grinned at Moony evilly and said, "Rictusempra," Moony muttered, "protego," and the spell bounced off his shield, but as Moony raised his wand at the spot where Harry had been, it was empty, in fact as Moony turned slowly, he discovered the room was empty. "Harry?"  
  
A golden rope of fire wrapped around Moony's ankles and caused him to fall backwards, he banged his head against the wall and was knocked out cold.  
  
Harry who had reappeared standing in front of his fallen opponent made to walk towards him, then remembered Moony's last comment, perhaps he was faking again. Carefully he edged forward not lowering his wand, his senses alert, but it became apparent that Moony was genuinely unconscious, Harry let out a gasp, he summoned a stretcher and floated Moony towards his bedroom, the whole time repeating, "I'm sorry professor, please be okay, I'm sorry."  
  
"Tikka, quickly, Professor Lupin has been hurt, we have to call Dumbledore!" Harry shouted down the passage, towards the kitchen.  
  
"No need Harry, I'm already here," came the calm voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh thank God, sir, Look what I've done, I didn't mean to hurt him!" stammered Harry.  
  
Dumbledore bent over Lupin and inspected his head, smiled slightly and muttered, "Enervate," then turned to the bedside cabinet and conjured a glass of water and an ice pack, which he handed to the newly awaked Lupin.  
  
"Thank God, Professor Lupin, are you all right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Moony? Or Old man? I'm fine Harry, I tripped and banged my head, it's not serious!" replied Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, and Harry looked slightly relieved, but he was still tense. Looking at Harry questioningly Dumbledore asked, "Why are you so tense, Remus is fine, you heard him say so?"  
  
"Yes, this time, but lets face it, people around me tend to suffer severe accidents, it's the nature of my life, they try to help me, they end up dead!" Harry blurted out, then turned on his heel and ran out the door.  
  
Harry ran to his room and locked the door behind him, vaguely acknowledging that if he wanted to, Dumbledore could just as easy open it. He collapsed on the bed and felt the burning of unshed tears chocking him. He refused to let them fall, pain tore through his chest like a dagger and with all his might he cursed the day Voldemort had been born.  
  
It was late evening when his door opened and someone came in, carrying a tray of food, they placed it on the table and came to sit beside Harry. A comforting hand settled on his back and began soothing circles, Harry tried to remain still laying face down pretending to be asleep, then a quiet voice said, "I know your awake Harry." It was Lupin.  
  
He continued, "Harry, I know it hurts, I know you blame yourself for all the deaths, but believe me, no-one blames you, this all began long before you were even born, and you couldn't possibly be responsible for all the death and pain, fate is a strange thing, your destiny may not be fair but it is just that, Fate and Destiny."  
  
Harry turned his face to look at Lupin and said, "Maybe it's my destiny to die! Maybe Voldemort was supposed to live 15 years ago and I was meant to die, then maybe some of them wouldn't have had to die, I'm not worth it, let him kill me, then maybe he will stop trying to kill my friends!"  
  
"Harry, sit up and face me!" barked Lupin. Harry complied, startled by the anger in Lupin's voice. "Never ever say anything like that again, your parents, my closest friends died to protect you, their dying wish was for you to live! I help you because of them, and Sirius, I will die to protect you, not because of who you are but because of who your parents were!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but when you were lying there unconscious, all I could think of was Sirius, just like Sirius.." Harry finally let the tears fall, and Lupin joined him in the quiet remembrance of their friend.  
  
"Harry, the whole point of bringing you here was to teach you to protect yourself. That you are always afraid to hurt anyone shows that you are a good man, that you should not be the one to die. Say Voldemort killed you, then what, would he stop hurting and killing others, or would he continue until the entire magical world was at his mercy?"  
  
"No, I guess you're right, he wouldn't stop," muttered Harry, suddenly feeling ashamed of his earlier outburst.  
  
"Do you want to eat here, or will you join me?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I'll join you, I'm sorry for the way I behaved, that was childish of me," Harry said quietly.  
  
"No Harry, it is not childish to mourn a friend, it is certainly not childish to cry when you lose someone, I have cried myself quite a bit, these last few years," Lupin replied sadly.  
  
Leaving the tray for Tikka to remove Lupin led Harry back to the dining room, to his surprise Harry saw Dumbledore was still there and had been joined by McGonagall. They were talking quietly as Harry and Lupin joined them. No-one referred to Harry's outburst, and they ate a peaceful dinner, Harry listening to the others talking.  
  
"Harry, before you go to bed, I will be coming tomorrow to practice duelling with you, and then I think in the afternoon we could arrange for a short visit to your friends home, if you would like?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry smiled his first genuine smile for hours as he nodded his agreement to this plan. Later he went to bed and returned to the book to see how Cassandra fared. To his disappointment he read that she too had been suffering alone, afraid to face the world. 


	6. chapter 6 The Duel

Disclaimer; unfortunately I don't own HP, I hope you'll forgive me for borrowing it, for a test drive.  
  
CHAPTER 6 - The Duel  
  
Cassandra had spent over a week locked in the dungeons,  
searching for her Fathers papers about the Green Flame  
Torch, she had no Idea how to use it, she knew that it had  
something to do with purging evil, but she couldn't recall  
her Father telling her more than that. Her father and mother  
had seemed sure that Cassandra would be the one to wield the  
torch, and call the power of the elements.  
  
Cassandra finally decided that the notes must be somewhere  
in the castle and two days later she built up the courage to  
unseal the dungeon hide-out. To her horror, her family castle  
had been destroyed, charred remains of it were still smoking.  
There would be no notes, how could she wield the Torch if  
she had no idea how it worked?  
  
Harry opened his eyes to a new day, a day when he would be able to visit his friends, he'd missed them. But first he had to duel with Dumbledore, just thinking about that filled him with apprehension, true it would be difficult for Harry to hurt him in any way. Yet the truth was Harry was nervous, it was almost like duelling Voldemort, not because Dumbledore was in any way evil, Dumbledore would never cause Harry pain but he was a powerful wizard, like Voldemort much more powerful than Harry.  
  
Harry had just finished his breakfast when Dumbledore arrived, "Did you sleep well, Harry?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, thank you Sir." Harry replied, some of the nervousness showing in his voice.  
  
"Well we should begin, are you ready?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, as though he was looking forward to the duel.  
  
Harry nodded mutely and followed Dumbledore to the training room. His last thought as he faced the old mage was, "well here goes nothing!"  
  
"Now Harry, confidence in ones abilities is paramount when duelling!" Dumbledore reprimanded him gently, it served as a reminder to Harry that powerful wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort could probably interpret his mood and use it to their advantage, he firmly tried to recall his meditation techniques and close of his emotions to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore began by disappearing and appearing behind where Harry had stood, Harry however had immediately mimicked him and was now standing behind Dumbledore near to the door, he quickly tried to call for Dumbledore's wand, laughing in delight Dumbledore set a protection spell to prevent it, saying, "oh, good show Harry."  
  
Harry then cast a spell to bring the room into shadows, but Dumbledore was able to cast a powerful light spell, nullifying Harry's. Dumbledore's wand cast a bright blue light towards Harry who failed to bring his protection spell up in time and immediately started to sneeze uncontrollably, Dumbledore called "expelliarmus," and caught Harry's wand. He cast the counter spell and the sneezing stopped.  
  
"Well done Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But I lost," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, but I was unable to predict your next move, which I could have done easily a few weeks ago, that is a great step forward." Dumbledore said, then he returned Harry's wand and they began again.  
  
After two hours of this Harry was visibly exhausted, Dumbledore, who though much older, was barely out of breath, he had disarmed Harry fourteen times and Harry had been unable to return the favour even once.  
  
"Now one last time Harry and then I think we have earned our break!" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry more determined than ever to outsmart his headmaster, held up his wand in preparation. Instead of waiting to counter Dumbledore's first move Harry struck, "circumtono," Dumbledore immediately began to stomp about the room, as he disappeared, Harry heard him mutter "quisecere."  
  
When Harry reappeared Dumbledore was standing next to him and cast a spell to send Harry to sleep, Harry yawned "excio," the counter spell, and dived away from Dumbledore rolling to stand a few feet away, as he rolled he said, "tinnulus," immediately the room was filled with the sound of ringing bells, and Harry remembered to make himself partially deaf to it, Dumbledore actually looked surprised and pained for a moment and Harry seized his chance, he cast a binding spell on Dumbledore, which took several seconds for Dumbledore to break.  
  
"Excellent Harry, I didn't think you knew quite so many useful spells!" Dumbledore said. "It is always useful to have an armoury of non-lethal spells, not least because they will often surprise your opponent, who would be expecting an outright attack!"  
  
They made their way to the dining room for lunch, Harry thinking quietly as they went. Finally he asked, "Sir, how am I supposed to kill him? I mean it's wrong to kill someone and you have not taught me the "Avada Kadavra spell."  
  
"Nor will I ever teach you it Harry, you are right, it is wrong," replied Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"But the prophesy?" Harry continued.  
  
"Many prophecy's are made every year, yet if we tried to fulfil each of them, we would forget to live our lives, and in the end possibly change the outcome of them!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" asked Harry, confused by this logic.  
  
"Exactly what you are doing, live your life as best you can," replied Dumbledore. "I told you about the prophesy, not so you would go and challenge Voldemort, but so you would understand why he is so interested in you. I also arranged for you to be trained in defence, so you can protect yourself. But destiny is a strange thing; we do not recognise its influence until we are looking back."  
  
This made a little sense to Harry, but it didn't answer his most pressing question, 'how could a 15 year old wizard defeat a powerful Dark Wizard.'  
  
"So Harry, are you enjoying the story I gave you?" asked Dumbledore as they ate lunch.  
  
"It is very interesting, is it based on a true story?" replied Harry, between mouthfuls.  
  
"Well, no-one knows for sure, it is a very old story; most believe it to be fictitious."  
  
"Why is it important that I read it then?" Harry asked, unable to conceal his curiosity any longer.  
  
"Ah, well, I personally always love a good story, don't you?" came the mysterious reply.  
  
After Lunch they used a Phoenix feather to transport Harry to the Weasley's, with strict instructions not to wander off alone, to stay in plain view of the house at all times. Professor McGonagall would be there later to take him back.  
  
"Hey Harry! Alright mate!" called his friend Ron, descending the stairs, closely followed by Hermione.  
  
"Hey guy's, how are you," laughed Harry, as Hermione rushed over to hug him. The commotion caught the attention of Mrs Weasley, who rushed in from the kitchen to hug him, and Ginny appeared, for a bright 'hello,' Harry felt the warmth he always felt when he arrived at the burrow, it was like coming home.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" he asked.  
  
"Dad's at work, Bill's out and the twins are at the shop, they're doing brilliantly," Ron replied.  
  
No-one asked where he'd been or what he'd been doing and Harry guessed that they had been warned not to. Though he was surprised Ron didn't ask him after they were left alone with Hermione, sitting around the table, eating cakes and drinking juice.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Harry asked. He noticed his friends exchange a look before Ron answered.  
  
"Well you know, the usual, Hermione got her last week, and we're kind of, I mean we've been, you know," Ron mumbled away to silence.  
  
Harry first thought was that they were keeping him in the dark much like they had the summer before, then he noticed Hermione was blushing and he finally got it. "Oh you mean you've finally woken up Ron?" He laughed.  
  
Hermione blushed even redder and Ron said, "Oy, what'd you mean, I've finally woken up, how'd you know anyway?"  
  
Harry just laughed and said, "Ron, you're hopeless."  
  
All three friends laughed and began chatting about inconsequential things when they were disturbed by Hedwig flying gracefully in the open window, and landing on Harry's shoulder. "Hello there girl, did you miss me?" cooed Harry softly at her. She pecked him affectionately and he fed her an owl treat Ron handed him.  
  
The conversation came to a halt several times during the afternoon when Harry had to stop himself mid sentence as he realised he couldn't tell them certain things, and they searched about for another topic, but all in all it was a nice day, Harry was enjoying his dinner and the late birthday cake Mrs Weasley had made for him, when Professor McGonagall apparated into the room, ready to take Harry back.  
  
"Ready Mr Potter?" she asked in her stiff Scottish voice.  
  
"Yes Professor." Replied Harry. "See you guys at school, thank you Mrs Weasley for letting me come and everything." Carrying his presents he took the feather from McGonagall and thinking about Redwood, Harry felt the flames engulf him, he vaguely heard Ron say, "Cool!" as he disappeared.  
  
Harry lay in bed staring at his pile of presents, wondering how he could have forgotten his own 16th birthday! 


	7. chapter 7 The Eagle

Disclaimer; nope still not mine!  
  
WADEKI, thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this next offering.  
  
NEXUS 3, glad you're still reading, hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 7 the Eagle  
  
Harry had one week left before school began and although he had learned a lot of new defence spells and was practicing his wandless magic, he could still only cast the simplest of spells like that.  
  
He was half way through reading Cassandra's story, he read how she had travelled the land frequently hiding from Bellona the evil witch who was ruling her world, yet until now Cassandra had not used the Green Torch, she had visited many great mages and none could tell her its secrets.  
  
"Cassandra my child," said Hugo the oldest Mage alive,  
"no-one can tell you how to wield the torch, the knowledge  
required lives in your very soul, you have been pre-destined  
for this noble task, you are seeking in the wrong places!"  
  
"But master Hugo, how can this be true, surely I must learn  
spells or charms with which to utilise the torch!"  
  
"Child, no-one can search your soul for you, the power lies within  
you, we can only protect you and guide you, ultimately you must  
face your destiny alone!"  
  
Harry paused for a moment thinking, was Dumbledore sending him a message, maybe no-one could help him to defeat Voldemort, did the knowledge of this rest in Harry alone?  
  
Cassandra fled to the mountains, for many days she  
  
stayed alone crying and praying for help, then one night  
a Golden Eagle landed near to her, and she heard a voice echo  
around her.  
  
"Cassandra, you are a seer, why do you fight it,  
you know what you must do, find Bellona and with the power  
of the green flame torch, destroy her, before she can destroy  
our world."  
  
"Call upon the ancient rulers of the world, bring forth their  
wrath upon one so evil! Do it soon, before it is too late!"  
  
Cassandra left the mountains and went in search of Bellona,  
she found her in a nearby village, torturing the people there.  
Cassandra watched in out-rage as home after home was burned  
to the ground, she drew the torch from her satchel and held it  
up saying,  
  
"Gods hear me; bring forth the tears of your pain,  
  
Let them fall on the lands, drown out the fires!"  
  
Suddenly the heavens opened and rain poured down  
extinguishing all the fires, Bellona screeched in rage  
and fled with her followers.  
  
The people of the village sang Cassandra's praises, she  
dined with them that evening and then continued her crusade.  
  
Harry dreamed he was a Golden Eagle that night, enjoying the feeling of soaring over the treetops and valleys. He woke up the next morning feeling relaxed. Mooney was the only one at the table that morning for breakfast. Harry bid him "Good morning," as he sat down.  
  
"Sleep well?" Moony replied.  
  
"Yeh. I had a cool dream!" replied Harry. "I dreamt I was an eagle, it felt so real, flying about."  
  
"An Eagle? Well that is cool." Moony said seriously, "Do you know what this might mean?"  
  
"Mean? It means I was reading about it before I went to sleep, it always happens, I used to dream about flying motorcycles!" Harry said.  
  
"The motorcycle was Sirius' you know about that now, but the other flying dreams, are you usually a bird?" asked Moony.  
  
"No, that's the first time, usually I'm just flying, why is this so important?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I don't think I will be calling you young cub anymore, I think I'll have to come up with a different name!" Moony said cryptically as he left the table.  
  
"Wait, what are we doing today?" asked Harry, quickly rising to follow Moony.  
  
"I'd say you have some reading to do," replied Moony, leading the way to the small library, after he searched through the books for a moment he handed Harry a book about Eagles. "Read the section on Golden Eagles, thoroughly, study the physiology of it, try and memorize as much as you can."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just do it, I'll come back in a while, okay? Don't look at me like that Harry, this is something interesting," smiled Moony. Then he turned and left Harry alone with his book.  
  
"More reading, I'm going to need new glasses, these must be worn out by now!" Harry called after Moony.  
  
True to his word, Moony returned shortly before lunch time, this time Professor McGonagall was with him.  
  
"Congratulations Mr Potter," she said, "I hear you've found your form!  
  
"What, I mean, really, I'm going to be a Golden Eagle, how can you be sure, It was just a dream, I mean the story I was reading had a Golden Eagle in it, so.." Harry stopped mid-sentence as he noted McGonagall and Moony smiling at him.  
  
"Harry, when I read that particular story, a cat appeared on the mountains to talk to Cassandra," said McGonagall, "your father no doubt read it was a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat."  
  
"Oh, is that why Dumbledore wanted me to read it?" asked Harry. Then thought for a moment and asked, "Moony, which animal do you see when you read it?"  
  
"I don't, Cassandra is visited in her dreams by a vision of her father," replied Moony sadly.  
  
"Why couldn't Dumbledore just tell me to look for that passage in the story?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you might have tried to imagine a different animal, or not seen an animal at all, some people do see various animals but they never dream of them, and they never become animagi, they are simply not ready or not able," McGonagall answered.  
  
"So now what? I have to learn about my chosen form? Then what happens?" Harry asked, the excitement beginning to show in his voice.  
  
"Slowly now, Mr Potter, you must become as familiar with your chosen form as you are with your human form, only then will I teach you how to transform, it is very dangerous, you will only be allowed to try under the supervision of at least two experienced wizards," McGonagall said seriously, "Do not imagine that you can do this yourself, you father and his friends took a great risk doing this alone!"  
  
The image of himself walking around school with an eagle head was so clear in Harry's mind that he said, "I promise you Professor that I will never try to do it alone!"  
  
"Very good Potter, now let's have lunch and then we will study the basics for a while," replied McGonagall.  
  
After such an exciting break through for Harry, the rest of the afternoon passed quite dully, he read and listened and read some more, becoming an animagus was not nearly as exciting as it sounded.  
  
That evening Harry decided to finish Cassandra's story, even though he had learned his lesson from it.  
  
Cassandra stood bravely before Bellona, she felt  
the hatred flowing through her blood, as she recalled  
all the evil things Bellona had done, not least of which  
was the killing of Cassandra's only family, "this evil  
thing made me an orphan, burned my only home to the  
ground, and destroyed countless other lives in the process."  
Cassandra thought.  
  
"Face my wrath now Bellona De Ville, your reign of terror  
is over, I will avenge those whom are no longer able to  
avenge themselves, I have become the shining light of hope  
for our world! Fear me!"  
  
To Harry, as he read, he realised that Cassandra had allowed her pain to become hatred, and felt pity for her, she was becoming as vengeful as the evil Bellona. He continued to read, almost fearful for Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra held the torch high and summoning the power  
of the ancients, she called upon the God of Fire.  
  
"Mountains high open your heart and let your life blood  
pour out to destroy the evil heart before you, I beg you,  
end this time of horror!"  
  
Huge Flames burst forth from the Green Torch, casting an eerie  
green glow on Cassandra and the distant sound of rumbling filled  
the air, the mountain behind Bellona shook and quivered, then  
suddenly lava erupted from deep within and poured down burning  
everything in it's path, before she could escape, Bellona was engulfed  
in the red river, and momentarily Cassandra smiled at her triumph,  
but her smile was short lived, the red river did not stop flowing,  
it carried on engulfing the town and Cassandra along with it, the green  
light was gone, the torch drowned in the lava, the lava flowed for  
seven days destroying half of the magical world, then as suddenly  
as it had started it stopped and the magical world sighed in relief,  
their greatest enemy was gone forever, killed by the lava.  
  
Cassandra's death was forgotten amidst the celebrations.  
  
Harry was furious with the story, after all Cassandra had been through, all she had done for them, she died, what a horrible story. They didn't even remember her name! Suddenly Harry paused in his rant against the ungrateful people in the story and thought about his own life, much of her suffering and crusade echoed Harry's own life. Was Dumbledore telling him that he would die even if he succeeded in destroying Voldemort? Would no-one remember him?  
  
Harry thought about this, which upset him more, that he might die or that no-one would remember his sacrifice? Harry had never really cared for all the fame and attention, so he decided that he didn't care really if they celebrated his victory and forgot his death. It would be much worse if Voldemort killed him and then went on to destroy the world.  
  
With this depressing thought Harry went to sleep. 


	8. chapter 8 Fresh Perspectives

Disclaimer; Not mine and I'm not making any money.  
  
Cuteandnice, Athenakitty, Hrei-siesn, Linky2, Rocky235, Prphtssp, Iesa, David305 Tempest in blue, thank you, exactly the type of review's I need, I know my grammar is not too good, but it's been so long since I studied it, I've forgotten a lot of it! So all help is appreciated. However to answer a question, I never said that 10 OWL's was the maximum, just that Hermione was taking 10, so her maximum would be 10. Hope this clears things up for you.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8 - Fresh Perspectives  
  
Harry was still immersed in his thoughts when he arrived at breakfast the next morning. He knew that Cassandra was not a real person, yet he felt sorry for her. Her life had been difficult and in the end, though she achieved her goal she had still lost.  
  
Moony was sitting with Mad-eye Moody and Tonks. Harry joined them with a quiet "Good Morning."  
  
"Wotcher Harry," Tonks smiled at him.  
  
"Morning Harry," said the gruff voice of Moody.  
  
"Ah Harry, you look a bit peaky, did you sleep alright?" asked Moony.  
  
"Uh yeh, I just read a bit too late," Harry replied.  
  
"So Dumbledore thinks your ready for a bit more practical defence," Mad-eye said, "he reckons you should train for multiple attacks, so Tonks and myself will both be with you this morning."  
  
Harry gulped at this idea, but tried not to let his apprehension show on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Harry; we won't hurt you," Tonks laughed, "well not too much!"  
  
Harry smiled tightly at her, and focused his attention on his bacon and eggs. Once they had finished eating, they led Harry to the training room.  
  
"Now Harry, Tonk and I are going to start of with simple curses, nothing dangerous, we're here to teach you how to focus on more than one target at a time. You may use any of the spells or curses you know, you won't hurt us, so don't hold back. Got it?" Mad-eye asked.  
  
Harry nodded once to show he understood and then drew his wand to stand ready.  
  
"Expelliarmus" called Tonks.  
  
"Protego," said Harry, then he dived behind a table which had been placed in the room. "Praenubilus," he called, causing the room to become dark and cloudy. He moved again and cast a hex at Mad-eye, as he rolled past him, but was caught at the last moment by Mad-eyes quiet "vitrum caesaries." Harry felt an odd twinge on his head and noticed the hair hanging over his eyes was blue.  
  
"Oberro," Harry sent at Mad-eye, and turned to Tonks to cast, "Consopio," Tonks immediately fell asleep.  
  
Mad-eye however had not been caught by the wandering spell, he raised his wand at Harry and began to say, "Tarren." Before he could finish the word, Harry disappeared and reappeared behind Tonks, whom Mad-eye had released from her sleep. To Harry's surprise she caught him with "expelliarmus," and his wand flew to her.  
  
Momentarily stunned, Harry once more disappeared and as he reappeared behind a chair, he focused his mind and called his wand back. Both Tonks and Mad-eye followed the wands path and aimed at Harry. Suddenly he was sneezing again, and Mad-eye called a halt.  
  
"Not bad Harry, not bad at all," said Mad-eye.  
  
"Harry's chest swelled with pride, coming from Mad-eye this was very high praise.  
  
"Ready to go again?" asked Tonks.  
  
And so they spent the rest of the morning, by the end of the session, Harry had blue hair again and strangely glowing red skin. Tonks was still giggling slightly and Mad-eye had to perform the counter-curse to restore his hearing.  
  
"I think I need a shower before lunch," said a very tired and sweaty Harry.  
  
As he approached the dining-room after he had showered and changed he could hear voices, talking about him.  
  
"You know, I still think he's very good, after all he's only 16, think of what he'll be like when he's 21!" Tonks was saying.  
  
Harry smiled, pleased at the compliment.  
  
"That's assuming he lives that long!" replied Mad-eye.  
  
Shocked at such brutal honesty, Harry walked into the room, before he could overhear any more.  
  
"Harry, we were just talking about how it went," said Moony lightly.  
  
"Yes I heard," Harry replied grimly.  
  
"Now Harry, I do believe that you are quite advanced for someone so young, but I don't think that you should get over confident. There are dangers out there waiting for you, and I don't think you can afford to become complacent." Mad-eye told him.  
  
"I know," answered Harry, not sure what else to say.  
  
"Anyway Dumbledore will be here shortly,, so lets have lunch," Moony said, a bit too cheerfully.  
  
Lunch was quiet. They all seemed to be absorbed in their own thought when Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Just in time for dessert," Dumbledore smiled as he sat down. "Well, how was your training this morning Harry?"  
  
"Okay I think, but I still need a lot of practice I guess." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you go on to the library if you've finished," Dumbledore told him, "I just want to speak to Alastor and Nymphadora for a moment."  
  
Harry excused himself and went to the library. He had been there for about 10 minutes when Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Harry, Alastor and Nymphadora were pleased with your performance this morning." Dumbledore said, settling down on a large arm chair next to the fireplace.  
  
"They were very helpful," Harry replied quietly.  
  
"You don't seem very happy, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice.  
  
"Nothing," Harry began, then changing his mind he added, "just something Mad-eye said. He told Tonks I'd be lucky to be alive at 21, I know he didn't mean to be nasty, but it's the truth and sometimes it's a bit." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Difficult to cope with? Maybe frightening?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. And then there's that story, the green torch one," Harry said. "I finished it, and I was annoyed at how it ended."  
  
"What annoyed you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Cassandra died, she became so focused on her mission that she lost her soul, and the Torch killed her!" Harry replied.  
  
"Ah! So you are not angry that the magical community forgot about her sacrifice?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Well it wasn't very nice of them, but no I was angry she had to die, I mean it's just a story. Why couldn't the writer have let it have a happy ending?" Harry raged.  
  
"But is it just a story Harry. Maybe there is a lesson to be learned from it. Perhaps the writer wants us to ponder a greater meaning?" Dumbledore raised his eyes to stare intently at Harry.  
  
Harry thought for a moment then asked, "that to destroy evil, you must eventually become evil yourself?"  
  
Dumbledore twinkled at him, "no Harry, I don't think you must necessarily become evil."  
  
"You should be careful not to?" answered Harry, "you shouldn't let hatred eat at your heart, or they win. The evil wins even if you kill it?"  
  
Dumbledore looked extremely pleased when he answered, "I think you have an old soul, Harry Potter."  
  
This wasn't the answer Harry had expected, a simple yes or no would have be alright. But as he looked at Dumbledore, he knew it was Dumbledore's way of saying yes.  
  
"So you gave me the story as a warning? Not to become focused on hating Voldemort, in case I lose myself?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"The story was to help you find your animagus form, which I hear is a Golden Eagle." Dumbledore smiled. "But I would be lying if I told you Cassandra's life didn't remind me of yours."  
  
Harry smiled at his head master, understanding. Then he frowned slightly as he asked, "Don't you hate Voldemort?"  
  
"Voldemort is to me still the scared and hurt child that came to Hogwarts. He should be pitied more than hated. True he has done many evil things, yet most of it because of how he was raised. Tom Riddle was a very angry young man; he has grown into an angry man, look how hating has rotted his soul!" Dumbledore answered sadly.  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised with this view of things, after all Dumbledore did have some very strange ideas. Somehow listening to Dumbledore, Harry could believe that he shouldn't Hate Tom Riddle, yet he couldn't stop himself from hating what Voldemort had done, especially to Harry's family.  
  
"So do you think I will die, because I hate him?" Harry said.  
  
"I cannot tell the future Harry, but I will warn you that, hatred can eat into your very soul. Hatred has destroyed many before you, even those who fought evil with righteous hatred." Dumbledore looked intently at Harry and added, "I will not tell you not to hate Voldemort, I have no right to do that. But I would ask you to think about it, consider what it will do to you, the price you will pay!" 


	9. chapter 9 New Term

Disclaimer; the world of HP belongs to the incredibly gifted J.K.Rowlings.  
  
Hermptre, HexWa, insanechildfanfic, linky2, Keronshara, iesa, Rosie,  
  
Thankyou for reviewing.  
  
The question of Herbology being a required subject for Auror training - I took reference from Book 5, the careers advice. Though it is a valid idea that Herbology would come in useful, maybe Potions serves a similar function. The students would learn about healing properties of the individual ingredients.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - New Term  
  
Harry was greeted by Moony the next morning at breakfast. "Dumbledore sent a letter for you Harry."  
  
Harry opened it and read the familiar writing.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Normally the arrival to school by Hogwarts Express is  
mandatory. However I would like you to travel straight  
to school. I have left one of Fawkes feathers for you and  
will expect you around 4pm tomorrow. I have arranged  
for Hedwig to arrive with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry had been looking forward to seeing his friends on the train. He had not actually given much thought to the coming year. He wondered if he would still be banned from playing Quidditch this year. What would Snape say when he saw Harry was still taking Potions? Would things be different, now that Ron and Hermione were a couple? Would he feel like a third wheel?  
  
"Deep thoughts Harry?" remarked Moony.  
  
"No, I'm not going by train to school this year. I have to go straight there." Muttered Harry in response.  
  
Some of his disappointment must have shown in his voice, because Moony answered cheerfully, "Well at least you don't have to wake up early then!"  
  
"Yeh, I could do with a lie in," Harry laughed. "What am I doing today then?"  
  
"Dumbledore thought you could use a day off, you haven't really had a rest this summer. But we do have to measure you for new robes; you've grown a bit since last year." Moony told him.  
  
Moony used a charmed tape measure to take Harry's measurements, and then they gave the list to Tikka who dutifully went to buy the robes.  
  
The rest of the morning they sat reading the Daily Prophet, which Dumbledore had sent. Then after eating sandwiches for lunch, Harry went to pack his trunk. He was putting his books in when he paused with The Green Flame Torch in his hand. He wondered, not for the first time, if it could be based on a true story.  
  
Grabbing a quill and piece of parchment, Harry sat down at the desk in his room. He started to look for geographical references in the story, and noted Cassandra and Bellona's names. Surely if it was real then he could find some reference to them in the history books in the library.  
  
Harry took his notes and the book and went to explore the library. He was so engrossed with his studies, surrounded by heavy leather bound book that he didn't notice Moony come in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Moony asked.  
  
"What? Oh, I wondered if this might be based on a true story," Harry replied in surprise.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean it's pretty popular because of the animagus thing," Moony said doubtfully. Then he looked at all the scribbled notes in front of Harry and asked. "Have you found anything?"  
  
"Well this is more Hermione's specialty. But look here, I think it might have been set in Romania, look at the description of Cassandra's clothes. And this illustration of her village, it looks just like this one in A Romanian Magical History." Harry pointed to his research.  
  
"And there was a Volcanic eruption there around 1136, without warning, they couldn't explain it. It destroyed half the region!" Harry finished excitedly.  
  
"Romania in 1136?" Moony looked at him. "So you think the Torch might have really existed?"  
  
"Well its worth finding out, I mean what if we could make one and use it against Voldemort?" Harry looked proud of his idea.  
  
"Well, wouldn't Dumbledore already have tried it, if it were possible?" Moony countered.  
  
"Yes, I thought about that. If I can work it out, then Dumbledore already knows about it. I just hoped that maybe we could find a way to destroy him, without me actually having to do it!" Harry said in a deflated voice.  
  
"Sorry Kiddo, I know how you feel about all this, still maybe your right. You should keep trying; ask Dumbledore when you see him tomorrow." Moony tried to sound hopeful, then added, "Come on lets go and have some dinner, aren't you hungry?"  
  
Harry rose despondently to follow, realising that he was hungry; he had been so busy that the time had passed quickly.  
  
Harry found Tonks in the dining room, and was greeted by her usual "Wotcher Harry."  
  
"Hi," he managed as he plonked down on the chair. Dinner was actually quite cheerful and Harry found himself laughing at Tonks and Moony. Tonks wanted to know why Harry hadn't kept the blue hair; "I thought it suited you!" she smiled. Which made both Moony and Harry start to laugh again.  
  
The next day Harry stood uncomfortably holding his trunk and said good bye to Moony, promising to write often. Then as he held the feather he felt the now familiar flames glowing and suddenly he was in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Welcome back Harry," Smiled Dumbledore, not in the least surprised to see him.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I must have had the wrong image in my head, I should have gone to the Gryffindor common room." Apologized Harry.  
  
"No matter, I wanted to speak to you anyway, would you like some tea?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore had already conjured a tea-pot and two cups so Harry nodded politely and sat in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Now Harry, I don't wish to overburden you with subject this year. You are studying Defence against the dark art, Transfigurations, Charms, Potions and Care of magical creatures, am I correct?" Dumbledore looked up to see Harry nod in reply.  
  
"I would like you to continue extra Advances Transfiguration lessons privately with Professor McGonagall, also I am arranging a special duelling club for 5th, 6th, and 7th years, and I hope you will join it!" Dumbledore looked quite pleased with himself at this revelation.  
  
Harry asked curiously, "Who will be teaching the club?"  
  
"Ah! I think I will leave that surprise for the feast!" he smiled. "The ban on Quidditch has been lifted, so you might want to appeal for your position on the Gryffindor team back. Professor McGonagall was quite insistent!"  
  
"Thank you sir, I will," Harry almost shouted in his excitement.  
  
"Well if that is all, I will see you at dinner." Finished Dumbledore.  
  
Harry rose to leave the room and paused momentarily, should he ask Dumbledore about Cassandra? Deciding against it, he levitated his trunk and set it before him to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A few hours later Harry made his way down o the Entrance Hall to await the arrival of the rest of the students. Harry watched from a corner as the Large wooden doors swung open and the students poured in. After several moments he spotted a red mop of hair above the others and pushed his way through the crowds to meet his friends  
  
"Alright Harry, we missed you on the train!" Ron exclaimed as Harry finally fell into step beside them.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Hermione said quietly as she hugged him.  
  
"Hey guys, lets move, I'm starving!" Harry laughed happily. The trio made their way into the Great Hall and found seats at the Gryffindor table, chatting happily, waving to friends as they passed.  
  
"Hey Harry!" called Neville from across the table.  
  
"God summer Neville?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Brilliant, I got a new wand!" Neville rummaged through his robes and pulled out a shiny new wand, "Gran was so proud of me after.." Neville leant closer and said quietly, "you know! Anyway Mr Ollivander reckons I'll do much better with this wand, said Dad's never really suited me!"  
  
Harry was relieved that Neville had benefited somehow from the disastrous mission that Harry had led his friends on to save Sirius last year. 


	10. chapter 10 The Feast

Disclaimer, I don't own HP nor am I making money from this.  
  
Rocky235, insanechildfanfic, athenakitty, Hrei-siesn, pegoheart144, Thank you, glad you're still reading this.  
  
Chapter 10 - The feast.  
  
Dumbledore stood to greet them as the sorting ceremony ended; Harry noticed that there were fewer 1st year students than the last few years.  
  
"Welcome old and new! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I would remind you of a few things The Dark forest is forbidden to students. Also Mr Filch would like me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors. We have a new Defence against the dark arts teacher, would you all welcome Professor Romanov."  
  
A short tanned wizard stood up. He had long black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing black robes but there was a brightly coloured collar visible beneath, he had a large gold chain around his neck.  
  
All the students clapped there hands politely at the strict looking man who bowed slightly and sat down. Ron leaned towards Harry and said, "How long do you reckon he'll last?"  
  
Harry snorted and continued to listen to Dumbledore; he was waiting to see who would be taking the duelling club.  
  
"Also due to recent events in the wizarding world, this year we will have a duelling club for 5th, 6th and 7th years." Dumbledore announced. "We are lucky to have been offered the services of several Ministry of Magic Aurors to teach you. There will be notices in the common rooms for those of you who wish to join. Now I think you should all hurry off to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day."  
  
Harry stood with the rest of his house and headed towards Gryffindor tower. The fifth year prefects were bringing the first years so Harry, Ron and Hermione trailed at the back.  
  
"I reckon it will be Tonks or Kingsley," Ron said.  
  
"You're probably right," said Harry, "but it could be anyone, you know I don't think they've told people about the order, so maybe Tonks and Kingsley are not supposed to let on they're close to Dumbledore."  
  
"So are you all in?" interrupted Dean, "And what do you think of the new prof?"  
  
"Well it's not a good sign that he's not taking the duelling club is it?" added Ginny. "I mean if he's an expert on defence surely he'd be teaching duelling?"  
  
"I suppose," answered Hermione, "But maybe Dumbledore's just being cautious, I mean most of the defence teachers have left suddenly!"  
  
"Well I guess we'll see this week won't we," said Ron. As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione stepped forward and said, "Flobberworm." The portrait swung open and they all climbed in.  
  
"How is it Hermione, that you always know the password before me?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because Ron, I pay attention at prefect meetings! Good night everyone." Hermione and Ginny made there way up to the girls dorms as they boys headed to their own dorm.  
  
As they got ready for bed the boys compared their O.W.L results, Neville had gotten more that he expected, Herbology was an O of course as was astromony, however he had failed potions and got A's for most of the rest. "Gran's making me do Potions again, can you believe it, another year with Snape!"  
  
"Never mind Neville, maybe your new wand will make a difference!" Harry tried to encourage him; he recalled how good Neville had gotten at Defence last year. All that he lacked was confidence. Harry felt like a proud father when he heard that all the boys had achieved at least an E for their Defence O.W.L, it made him feel good to know he had helped them through the D.A last year.  
  
Gradually the chat stopped as one by one the boys fell asleep. Harry lay staring up at the canopy of his bed when he heard Ron whisper, "Harry are you asleep yet?"  
  
"No," Harry whispered in reply.  
  
"Did you learn loads of new stuff this summer?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smiled in the darkness, "quite a lot." Harry knew Ron had been dying to know he what had been doing.  
  
"Good night then," Ron said.  
  
"Good night Ron." Harry replied. Then gradually he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Ron and Harry sat down next to Hermione, still yawning. She handed them their time tables, saying, "You'd better hurry up Ron, we've got Herbology first period." Ron nodded as he started to eat.  
  
Harry looked over his time table and saw he had a free period first thing. "Cool, a lie in on a Monday morning. Then Tranfigurations after, that gives me extra time for future homework." Hermione looked scandalized by the idea of leaving your homework so late.  
  
Neville moaned from along the table, "Lucky you I've got Herbology and then O.W.L Potions with Snape and the 5th year Slytherins."  
  
"Chin up Neville, this year you're going to show them what you're made of!" Harry said.  
  
"You know Neville, Harry's right. How can you find Herbology so easy and yet not remember which plants and stuff to use in Potions?" Hermione added.  
  
"It's Snape, he makes me forget my own name!" Neville complained, "And now I'll be all on my own."  
  
"No you won't Neville, see 5th year Gryffindor's too, I'm in your class," Ginny pointed out. Neville looked slightly happier about this; they all knew Ginny was smart in potions.  
  
As they all stood to go there separate ways, Professor McGonagall passed the table, "Potter please come to my office." She said as she passed.  
  
All the others looked at Harry in surprise and Ron said, "You don't think she heard what you said about your homework do you?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry, maybe it's about Quidditch, Dumbledore says I can play again." Harry said lightly, though he suspected it was to do with his extra lessons. He bid the others Good bye and followed McGonagall.  
  
"Come in Potter," he heard the Professor say, "Have a seat. Now Dumbledore told you about the extra transfigurations I would like you to take, didn't he." She waited for Harry to nod in reply then said, "Well we will fit one lesson in at this time and another on a Wednesday morning, the third will be on Friday evening's. That should leave you ample time for Qudditch practice!"  
  
There goes my long lie! thought Harry. "Yes Professor," he replied. "Can I tell the others?"  
  
"Yes, you may say I am assisting you with advanced Transfigurations as you expressed a wish to go on to Auror training after Hogwarts!" McGonagall said, "However I do not wish you to mention the Animagus training, Alright?"  
  
"Thank you Professor," Harry said, "I don't have my books with me, will I go and get them?"  
  
"You won't need them, I have specialized textbooks here, and I will loan you a quill and some paper." McGonagall said. Noting the disappointed look on Harry's face at the thought of more note taking, she added, "It will not be all theory work Harry, but it is important to know the facts!"  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry said, a little dryly.  
  
Regardless of her promise that it would not be all notes taking, Harry spent the next hour writing. He was relieved when the bell rang, signalling the end of class.  
  
"You should go and collect your text books, before the rest of the class arrives" The Professor said. So Harry ran back to his dorm to collect his things and was quite breathless by the time he arrived back, the others were already sitting.  
  
Hermione leaned across Ron to whisper, "How can you be late, you had a free period?"  
  
But Harry shook his head in reply and sat down.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you on passing your O.W.L's," Professor McGonagall greeted them, "This year will require just as much hard work, the N.E.W.T.'s may be two years away, but we have a lot of material to cover before then." The class shifted in their seats with a silent groan. "Open your text books at the first chapter please, now who can tell me the incantation used when transforming inanimate objects into live subjects?"  
  
Inevitably the year began with Hermione raising her hand to answer the question, as the other students tried hard not to call attention to themselves.  
  
They left the lesson, after copying their homework down. "3ft of parchment describing the complexities of transforming inanimate objects, and the inherent dangers there in."  
  
"Man! Some things never change," muttered Ron as they headed for lunch.  
  
"But you have to admit it's very interesting," replied Hermione.  
  
Harry noticed a subtle difference in their relationship, previously Ron would have disagreed, and they would have rowed. This time however he merely looked sceptically at Harry.  
  
"What do we have after lunch?" said Harry.  
  
"Charms then I have Muggle studies and you two have Potions, nice way to end the day, say hello to Snape for me!" laughed Ron.  
  
"Well look on the bright side," said Hermione consulting her timetable, "we're with Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin this year."  
  
Harry wondered about that, was it merely a coincidence that all his classes were with either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, or had Dumbledore advised Professor McGonagall to keep him away from the Slytherin's this year. 


	11. chapter 11 NEWT potions

Disclaimer, nope still not mine!  
  
Chapter 11 N.E.W.T.Potions  
  
Charms passed cheerfully enough, Professor Flitwick took up half the class congratulating them and reviewing the different ways they had answered questions during their O.W.L's. Harry was relieved to find that he didn't give them any homework. He sat considering telling Ron and Hermione about his summer adventures then enlisting Hermione's help with the research he wanted to do on the Green Torch book.  
  
They said goodbye to Ron and made their way down to the dungeons for Potions. Harry and Hermione greeted the other students and sat together at the back of the class. Harry was relieved that they would not have to suffer the Slytherin's as well as Snape. Harry was still nervous about having to face him. He didn't really blame him for Sirius' death anymore but somehow it had felt better when he did.  
  
"Good afternoon Students," Snape announced as he entered the classroom. "This year you will be studying advanced Potions, how some of you managed to get this far is beyond me!" He glared at Harry before continuing, "make no mistake, I will not tolerate incompetence in this class, it is too dangerous and the Potions we will be making will be very difficult. I suggest those of you who struggled to get this far do not return to the next lesson."  
  
His black robes swirling around as he motioned to the board, "These are the instructions for Pepper-up Potion, follow them meticulously, the correctly made potions will be used in the hospital wing. Begin."  
  
Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione and they set to work. Snape wandered through the class making comments about each Potion, until he reached Harry. Leaning over the cauldron, finding no faults, he stood and said quietly to Harry, "It's amazing what fame can do! Someone incompetent at Potions can still receive an O when clearly they deserve no more than a T! I'm watching you Potter, one mistake and your out! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Harry growled, "Yes Sir!" through gritted teeth, struggling to control his anger.  
  
They finished their Potions and bottled it for Snape to test; Harry was relived to see his matched the description in his text book. Hopefully no- one would get poisoned!  
  
"Oh he makes me so mad," Hermione exclaimed on the way up to dinner. "You'd think he would be a bit nicer, considering you passed your O.W.L!"  
  
"Yes but he thinks they only passed me 'cause I'm famous," Harry replied.  
  
"Nonsense! As though the examiner would let that effect their judgement!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"You never know!" Harry answered. Then He waved at Ron who was sitting with Dean and Seamus already tucking into his Roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Hey Ron, learn a lot about muggles?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know it was really good, and I got homework, explain how muggles travel without magic! That's easy!" Ron said excitedly, and for a moment Harry could picture Mr Weasley sitting in front of them. Hermione sat next to Ron and stared to explain how useful all the things he would learn in muggle studies were, while Harry sat on the other side of him and started to pile the food onto his own plate.  
  
"I've to go and see McGonagall after dinner," said Ron. "That reminds me, what did she want you for Harry, was it about the team?" he had finished his dinner and was helping himself to triffle.  
  
"Um, no actually, I've got extra Tranfigurations this year," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Are you mad? Extra lessons with McGonagall?" and then Ron stopped as though a light had gone on in his mind, "Oh wait, I get it, it's more of you-know-what!" he said quietly.  
  
"Yeh, but I'm supposed to tell everyone it's because McGonagall said she help me get into the Auror training when I leave here." Said Harry quietly. "Why don't you meet us in the library when you've seen McGonagall, I'll tell you about it then?"  
  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione waiting for their agreement.  
  
"You know you don't have to tell us Harry, after all Dumbledore told you not to. And he made us promise not to ask too many questions!" Hermione said solemnly.  
  
Ron glared at her before saying, "He can tell us, it's not as though we're going to tell anyone is it?"  
  
Sensing an argument brewing Harry interrupted, "I want your help with something, besides I promised not to tell you some of the spells I've learned, but he didn't say I couldn't tell you anything. I mean you're my friends, I'm sure Dumbledore knows I'll tell you some of it."  
  
Ron looked smugly at Hermione before standing up and saying, "Okay see you in a bit."  
  
Hermione and Harry finished their desserts and left for the library, finding a quiet table in the corner Harry showed Hermione the story saying, "You have to read it, it's a magical book though and apparently everyone reads it a little differently, but what I need to find out is if the book was based on actual events or if it's just a fairy story."  
  
Hermione looked carefully at the book and then said, "You know Harry, I've read about books like this. They are apparently printed with special ink that allows the words to change slightly, depending on the readers' personality. It's very complex and quite rare, where did you get it?"  
  
"It's Dumbledore's, but apparently it's quite a popular book. So there must be a lot of copies of it." Harry answered.  
  
When Ron arrived Harry and Hermione where going over Harry's notes. Hermione went to check out books about Romanian Wizards and Harry filled Ron in. I'm not really breaking my word, I haven't told them about the animagus thing! he thought to himself.  
  
Two hours later they hadn't found anyone who matched the description of Cassandra in the book. Then Hermione gasped and showed them the entry she was reading.  
  
ROMANOV, Constantine.  
  
Born 1926.  
  
Educated at The Durmstrang Institute.  
  
Constantine Romanov, son of famous Aurors Nicolas and Ioanna Romanov  
  
Is world renowned for his part in the slaying of Devlin the Dark in 1990,  
Devlin was a dangerous and powerful Vampire, who terrorized much of  
the Old Soviet- union. Romanov single handedly destroyed Devlin and  
with the help of Romanian Ministry of Magic control of magical creatures  
employee's he destroyed the nest, ensuring there would be no further  
uprisings.  
  
"Do you think that's him? The new DADA teacher?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well it makes sense, Dumbledore probably asked Charlie to help find someone in Romania because no-one here wants the job." Ron answered.  
  
"Yes but another Vampire hunter, doesn't that sound a bit like Quirrel? And look what he turned out to be!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Your right mate! We'll have to watch him!" Ron said.  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore would make the same mistake twice!" Hermione said confidently, "besides he might be a good person to ask about this story Harry. You did say you thought it was set in Romania!"  
  
"Why don't we wait and see, I mean I'm not to keen on trusting someone I don't know with this. What if he goes to Dumbledore then I'll get in trouble for telling in the first place." Harry said. "Come on it's getting late; we should go before curfew starts. It wouldn't do to get detention on the first day of term."  
  
Hermione muttered something that sounded like "wouldn't be the first time!" but still stood up and packed away her books.  
  
Harry had taken some books back to their shelves and returned to find Ron whispering something in Hermione's ear as they stood waiting for him. They all set out to the common room then Harry said, "I've forgotten something , you two go ahead, I'll catch up!" and with that he turned back to the library and stood waiting inside the door.  
  
Harry didn't want to be in the way he knew they hadn't been alone together all day, and they would have no private moments in the common room. There was also the fact that he really didn't want to watch them kissing, he wasn't jealous but it didn't seem right for him to watch. He considered Ron to be like a brother and Hermione like his sister, so the idea of seeing them together was a bit creepy.  
  
Harry waited for about 5 minutes then headed after them; he had forgotten to ask Ron what McGonagall had wanted. Entering the common room he spotted them sitting on the armchairs in front of the fire, they were still talking quietly.  
  
"Hey guys! By the way Ron what did McGonagall want?" Harry asked flopping down on a chair.  
  
Ron blushed slightly red and said, "She's made me quidditch captain. She says she knows it should be you since you've been on the team the longer but that you had enough on your plate so I was to do it." Ron looked uncomfortably at Harry, as though expecting Harry to be angry.  
  
"Good one mate," smiled Harry, "Can I have my old position back then?"  
  
"You'd better want it back!" Ron said relief showing in his face, "I'm sorry mate, I know your better than me, if you mind then I'll tell McGonagall no!" he offered.  
  
"Don't be daft, you've always wanted to be captain, I just want to play," Harry replied, surprised to find that he actually meant it. 


	12. chapter 12 DADA

Disclaimer, I don't own HP. Thanks for the loan!  
  
crookshanks03, Rocky235, athenakitty, Hrei-siesn, Thanks for still reading!!!! A/N I updated this to correct a few mistakes.  
  
Chapter 12 - DADA  
  
The next day the trio headed for Defence against the Dark arts, Harry was surprised to see the class so full, most of their N.E.W.T level classes were at least half the size of the O.W.L classes last year. But most of the 6thyear Gryffindor and Ravenclaws were present. It seemed that they had all felt the need to learn more defence.  
  
The new Professor entered the class a few minutes later, and greeted the class. "My name is Professor Romanov; I will be teaching you advanced defence. I suggest that you all pay close attention in this class, for it may one day save your life!" He announced dramatically.  
  
"Please Sir," asked Hermione, "Are you Constantine Romanov, the wizard who killed Devlin the Dark?" The rest of the class rolled their eyes; trust Hermione to read up on the Teacher!  
  
"Yes I am, however Miss..?" Romanov stared at her.  
  
"Granger, sir."  
  
"Granger, you studied Vampires during your O.W.L's, so that is of no relevance to this class!" Romanov stated in his heavily accented English. "We will be studying Legilimency and Occlumency. Can anyone tell me what that is?"  
  
Hermione immediately raised her hand, as did Ron and a few others. Harry however stared at his desk, trying not to remember his disastrous lessons the year before.  
  
"You there, your name?"  
  
"Seamus Finnigan, Occlumency is reading someone's mind," Seamus answered.  
  
"Not quite, Legilimency is reading their emotions, what's Occlumency?"asked Romanov.  
  
Micheal Corner raised his hand, and then answered, "Occlumency teaches you to protect yourself from Legilimency."  
  
"Right," Romanov continued, "Can anyone tell me why Legilmency would be considered a Dark art? Miss Granger?"  
  
"It is considered a Dark Art, because it is usually done without the permission of the other person. It can also cause brain damage if not performed correctly." Hermione said confidently.  
  
"Correct, so your homework will be to read the chapter on Occlumency and Legilimency, next lesson I will be testing you all on how well you can resist. Make sure you have practiced these exercises." Romanov turned to the board and with a wave of his wand the basic rules of Occlumency appeared. With a flurry of activity the students got out their quills and parchment and copied down the rules. They spent the next hour listening to the Professor explain each one in detail.  
  
When the bell rang and they were heading to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Hermione asked Harry, "Why didn't you answer the questions on Occlumency?"  
  
"Because no-one knows I studied it, do they? So it would look a bit odd if I knew all about it," Harry answered. In reality he hadn't been paying that much attention in class. He had sat remembering his Lessons with Snape and the thoughts he had invaded in Snapes pensive.  
  
"Still he seems to know what he's talking about, doesn't he." Ron added.  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement. They all stopped outside Hagrid's cabin, and waited for the Hufflepuff's to join them.  
  
"Alright you three?" Hagrid beamed at them, "How was yer summer?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good then, right you all here?" Hagrid looked over the students, and they nodded in agreement. "I've got some real interesting creature for you this year!" He grinned at them. And the students all look nervously at each other, Hagrid's idea of interesting, usually turned out to be highly dangerous.  
  
As it turned out, Hagrid had brought Leachfins, fairly small leach like creature, who could be used to suck Potions from the skin, stronger than leaches and highly resistant to the effects of the Potions they removed. They beat small fin like appendages against the skin which served as an anaesthetic against their bite.  
  
Hermione was impressed; Ron however had thought they were disgusting. Harry agreed with them both, so stayed silent.  
  
After lunch Hermione went to Arithmancy and Ron went to his repeat Astronomy class. Harry went back to the dorm for a free period. Finding the dorm empty Harry sat on the floor and began to meditate.  
  
Usually Harry's mind focused on finding his magical centre, today however he found himself reciting the spell which Cassandra had used in The Green Torch Flame. He was startled when the bell rang indicating the next lesson. He gathered his things and rushed to Charms. When he rushed through the door he noticed that all the other students seemed to be giving off a faint aura.  
  
Professor Flitwick was already taking the register when Harry sat down, with a mumbled apology. "Today we will be concentrating on levitation, you can all perform levitation charms on smaller objects. Now you will practice actually levitating yourselves," Professor Flitwick told them, "Now who would like to go first? Ah Mr Potter come forward please, remember your incantation and relax, a tense body is heavier than a relaxed one!"  
  
Harry was still trying to work out what was wrong with his eyes. No-one else seemed to have noticed anything odd, so it must have been something to do with his mediation. Hearing the Professor clear his throat, Harry realised that they were all waiting for him, so he took a deep breath and said the incantation. To everyone's surprise he suddenly rose 5ft from the floor. All the class burst into applause and a red faced Harry landed on the floor and bowed slightly.  
  
"Well done Mr Potter 10 points to Gryffindor!" Exclaimed Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Wow Harry that was brilliant!" Ron enthused.  
  
Harry muttered thanks and sat to watch the rest of the class take turns, by the end of the lesson, Hermione and Susan Bones were the only other two who managed to get more than a few inches off the ground.  
  
As they filed out of the class Harry muttered to the others that he had something to do, and then he raced back to his dorm to consult his book on wandless magic. There was no apparent explanation to be found for the aura he was seeing, it had faded a lot but it was still there. Having already missed dinner he went down to the common room and waited for the others to return.  
  
"Harry, where did you go? You missed dinner," Ron said as he came through the portrait hole.  
  
"I had to check something, I'll tell you later," Harry replied. "I have to do my transfigurations homework; I think I'll go to the library."  
  
"Well wait a mo, I'll get my muggle studies stuff and we can go together," Ron replied. "You coming Hermione?" she nodded and went to collect her book bag.  
  
Harry waited for them to return and they walked to the library. Hermione seemed to be watching him intently. Then she asked, "Are you alright Harry? You've been a bit odd since Charms."  
  
Harry told them about the aura, and how he couldn't find anything in any of his books, though he couldn't tell them which books he was studying. "But I don't want to go to Dumbledore yet, I want to figure it out on my own if I can!" he added seeing Hermione about to speak.  
  
Once in the library they brought out various pieces of homework and worked in silence. Then Hermione, having finished before the other two, brought out Harry's book and started reading it, as she waited for them to finish.  
  
"You know this is a very good story," She said, "if only we could get the ingredients we could try to make the torches, to see if they would work."  
  
"Torches? There's more than one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Didn't you read it? Cassandra used her father's notes to make four more, and then she and her friends stood forming a pentagon around Bellona and when the flames joined she was killed!" Hermione said.  
  
"Wait, Ron have you read it yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Hermione wanted to read it first and she reads so quickly I thought I would wait," Ron answered.  
  
"Okay, I'm not being funny, but Hermione and I are going over there to talk about it, and then when you've read it yourself we'll compare notes," Harry told him, if Ron thought Harry was being silly he didn't say he just nodded and went back to his homework.  
  
Making sure Ron couldn't hear them he asked Hermione, "Who told her how they worked?"  
  
"Huge the wise told her to look in her father's notes," Hermione answered. "Why what did you read?"  
  
"When I read it, an eagle appeared and told her the knowledge was inside her. Did she die at the end?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, she survived but her friends died and she was left alone. She stopped using magic and lived as a hermit until she was 150years old." Hermione replied. "It was very sad!"  
  
"This is weird, I didn't realise the whole story would change, so did it have the ingredients for the green torch, were they listed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but some of them are so unusual you don't find them anymore!" Hermione answered. "What happened to her when you read it?"  
  
"Cassandra died, she used the torch to call the elements and caused a volcano, which engulfed her and half the region." Harry said quietly. "So it depends on the personality of the reader, maybe it's what we fear the most?"  
  
"You fear being killed by a Volcano?" Hermione asked sceptically.  
  
"No, I fear that I'm the only one who has the knowledge to kill Voldemort and no-one can tell me how to find it!" Harry whispered in realization, "It must be because of that prophesy!"  
  
"The Prophesy, wasn't that destroyed?" Hermione was staring at him, "Harry?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me, he was the one who heard it being made," Harry responded.  
  
"Can I come over there yet?" Ron called.  
  
"We're coming. Ron you have to read the book and tell us what you see," Harry said. "Maybe it will make more sense when we know more versions."  
  
"When were you going to tell us what The Prophesy said?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron looked puzzled as he asked, "The Prophesy?"  
  
"Yes, Harry knows what it said!" Hermione told him.  
  
"What could be so bad that you couldn't tell us?" Ron looked hurt. "Don't you trust us?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with trust, of course I trust you. It's just that I didn't know how to deal with it, and I wasn't ready to talk about it. I'm sorry." Harry looked from one to the other.  
  
"So tell us now Harry, we're your friends, maybe we can help," Hermione said.  
  
"That's just it, no-one can help it's me or him! Either I kill him or he kills me!" Harry whispered sadly.  
  
Ron looked shocked by the bare facts. Hermione however wanted more details, "How did Dumbledore hear it? Is that why your parents took you into hiding? I'm not sure I even believe in prophesies!"  
  
"Professor Trelawney made it almost 17years ago, before I was born." Harry told them.  
  
"Professor Trelawney?" Hermione squawked indignantly, "we all know she's a fraud!"  
  
"Actually one of her predictions came true, remember the one about Wormtail returning to his master?" Harry reminded her.  
  
"So that's why Dumbledore took you away for private lessons, to teach you how to kill You-know-who?" Ron said.  
  
"Actually Dumbledore told me he wouldn't teach me to kill, only to survive!" Harry said.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Ron, "But what about The Prophesy?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't believe it after all!" Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Actually he does. But he says I have to live my life without planning a murder or I will loose my soul!" Harry replied. Suddenly he thought he understood The Green Flame Torch more than ever, "The most important thing is for Ron to read the story and then we can see what to do!" 


	13. Chapter 13 The duelling Club

Disclaimer, I don't own HP. Thanks for the loan!  
  
shdurrani, linky2, Rocky235, ironic-humour, insanechildfanfic, athenakitty Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 13 The Duelling club  
  
The first duelling club took place on Thursday evening after dinner, the four long tables had been removed and the teachers table had been replaced with a long platform. The trio entered the room to find it filled with, what must have been, all the 5th, 6th and 7th year students.  
  
They joined a group of former D.A members and talked quietly among themselves, waiting for the teacher to appear. Ron nudged Harry and pointed towards Malfoy.  
  
"You know, I was beginning to think he had left, I haven't seen him since we came back!" Harry said.  
  
"No such luck, he's been at the prefects meetings, but he doesn't talk much!" Ron answered.  
  
"Look, who's that?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
A stern looking wizard with wiry grey hair had stepped up onto the raised platform and was calling their attention. "Right settle down," He called. "My names Dawlish, I'm teaching tonight, so pay attention."  
  
"I thought it would be Tonks," whispered Ginny from just behind them.  
  
"Split yourselves into pair and start with disarming, nothing else yet," Dawlish was telling them.  
  
Ron and Harry paired up, as did Ginny and Hermione, Dean and Seamus and Neville and Luna. They spaced themselves out a bit, and Ron whispered to Harry, "No showing off with your fancy new hexes okay?" Harry laughed in a fake evil tone, and Ron momentarily looked worried.  
  
All the D.A performed the disarming spell perfectly, and as Dawlish moved through the room, he nodded in recognition at Harry.  
  
"Right not too bad at all, most of you know that one, a little more complicated now, protection charms," Dawling announced. He taught them the incantation, 'protego' and then let them try that for a while. Harry glanced around with pride as he noticed his friends managed it first time, including Neville. Malfoy seemed to be having problems though, Crabbe had mixed up the incantation and Malfoy was blasted backwards on to his back- side.  
  
Dawlish rushed over to check on him, and reprimanded Crabbe in a loud voice. Harry and Ron laughed gleefully.  
  
After an hour they had covered a few of the basic hexes and Dawlish called an end to the club, telling them to practice before the next meeting. He dismissed them but indicated for Harry's group to stay.  
  
"So you lot must be the duelling club from last year, well this is going to be boring for you, so next time I'll let you all try more advanced spell, while you wait for the others to catch up, okay." Dawlish told them.  
  
Smiling they left to return to their common rooms. "Well he's not too bad is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeh I thought he'd be a pratt, considering what he did to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore last year. Just goes to show, you can never tell!" Harry muttered darkly, he couldn't forget that Dawlish had been one of the four to attack their Transfigurations professor, without fair warning.  
  
Harry left Ron and Hermione in the common room and went to bed early. That night he dreamed of Cassandra and her spells again. The next morning he woke up and checked Ron to see if the aura was back, it was. Harry wondered if it was time to ask Dumbledore about it, but decided to put it off for another day.  
  
Friday morning brought another Potions lesson, in which Snape was as unpleasant as always. Snape belittled him and every opportunity, to such an extent that Harry seriously considered giving up on the whole idea of Auror training.  
  
After Potions they had Defence with Romanov, Harry was not looking forward to this. Romanov was going to try Legilimency against them individually and Harry remembered how painful it could be. He hadn't practiced his Occlumency at all this week.  
  
Romanov started at the top of the register so Harry sat and watched his fellow students walk nervously up to the front of the class and try to defend themselves against Romanov's invasion. Harry was surprised that no- one shouted out in pain, although Romanov had said none of them were able to resist him, they should practice more.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry nervously took his turn in front of Romanov, Forcing his mind to calm down, he waited for the assault. To his surprise he felt as though cold fingers were gently pushing at the edges of his mind. Harry kept very still and began to concentrate on his meditation, breathing deeply and calmly.  
  
After about five minutes Romanov said, "Veryy good Mr Potter, you have been practicing, I am unable to enter your mind on any level! You see class, it can be done with enough practice, and now all of you sit quietly and practice while I finish the rest of the class."  
  
A very relieved Harry made his way back to his seat, Ron leaned over and muttered, "Nice one mate!"  
  
Harry smiled a little and sat down. Harry was angry, he realised that Snape had somehow been making it more painful for Harry than necessary, he took out his text book and flicked to the page on Legilimency, Harry decided to study this, Snape would be sorry for his cruelty!  
  
That afternoon he joined Professor McGonagall for extra Transfigurations. And Harry warily asked her, "Professor, is it possible for me to learn Legilimency?"  
  
"Legilimency? Why would you want to learn that?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Well I'm learning Occlumency, so I figured that it would be useful to learn Legilimency," Harry tried to keep his voice neutral.  
  
"The trouble with Legilimency, is that it can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. You could cause permanent brain damage to whoever you practice on. Auror's do learn it, but it is forbidden to teach it at school, even at N.E.W.T level!" McGonagall responded.  
  
Harry nodded his understanding, yet in the back of his mind decided to study the theory carefully, even if he could not risk practicing it on anyone yet.  
  
"Now Mr Potter, I think you are ready to try some practical exercises in human transformation. You have successfully returned me to human form now you will try to return yourself, do you understand?" McGonagall asked him.  
  
Harry felt a twinge of excitement, he had been desperate to try this, McGonagall was going to transform him into an eagle and he had to try and return to human form by himself. The danger was that an eagles mind was far less complex than a human mind, there was a chance that he would forget the necessary incantation or that he would simply forget to try.  
  
Professor McGonagall sealed the classroom door and all the windows, preventing Harry from escaping in eagle form then pointing at Harry, transformed him into a Golden Eagle.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt his body twisting painfully and bit his lip to prevent himself screaming out loud. Then as quickly as it started, the pain stopped. Harry soared up towards the ceiling, stretching his wings he glided gracefully around the room. Harry was struck by an array of images and sensations. He watched out of his beady eyes as woman waved her arms at him, her mouth was opening and closing making a strange noise. Harry had no idea what she was saying; he ignored her, enjoying his freedom.  
  
There was a ripping pain, and suddenly Harry fell with a thud on the floor, his body aching from head to toe. "Are you alright Mr Potter?" a voice asked him. Harry was so disorientated he didn't answer straight away, after a few moments he managed to catch his breath and answer, "Woa!"  
  
"Indeed!" replied the Professor. "I take it you couldn't recall the incantation?"  
  
"Sorry," muttered Harry, "it was all so strange! I didn't even think about it, I could see you but I couldn't understand what you were saying. Is that normal?"  
  
"Yes at the beginning it is very normal, it will take some time for you to retain some of your human intelligence, at the moment you can only access the Eagles perceptions." McGonagall replied.  
  
They continued for another hour or so, McGonagall transforming Harry, then when he failed to return, she transformed him back. Harry secretly thought she might wait until he was a bit closer to the floor before she returned him to his human form. Harry was aching from head to toe by the end of the lesson. They had a break-through on their last attempt, Harry found that he could understand her speaking, yet he could still not recall the incantation that would transform him back.  
  
"You have had enough for one night Mr Potter, I suggest you add this potion to your bath tonight, your body will be painful for a couple of hours," Professor McGonagall handed Harry a small bottle with a greenish coloured liquid inside, and let him out of the classroom.  
  
Unfortunately Harry could not share the news of his breakthrough with his friends so decided to go and have a bath and go straight to bed. 


	14. Chapter 14 Qudditch

Disclaimer, I don't own HP and never will.  
  
Chapter 14 Quidditch  
  
On Saturday morning Ron, Harry and Ginny headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Trials for new chasers were scheduled for 10am. Harry was returning to his position as seeker, Ginny wanted to be a chaser and Ron needed to find replacements for Alicia Spinet and Katie bell.  
  
Sloper and Kirk were to remain as beaters; Harry hoped they had been practicing over the summer. After an hour the team eventually agreed on a fourth year called Emily Twinkle-worth, a tall blonde girl who was graceful on her broom and managed to score several goals against Ron. The other chaser was Seamus Finigan, who though very enthusiastic, didn't have Emily's grace or Ginny's speed.  
  
The team practiced for another hour and when Ron was finally happy that they had begun to come together, he let them go for lunch. Warning of many practice sessions during the coming term. "Our first match will be against Slytherin, we beat them in the final match last year and I know we can do it again, we just need to practice working as a team.  
  
After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the library. Ron told them his version of the Green Flame Torch. Cassandra was visited by a dog. She found her father's notes and used them to activate the Torch which killed Bellona in a flash of green flame, much like the Avada Kedavra curse. Cassandra never truly recovered from the loss of her entire family, which had included several brothers and sisters.  
  
Harry sat quietly for a while thinking about the three different versions of the story. Eventually he said, "I think I was right, the book changes according to he reader. Hermione has faith in knowledge, and believes we can win if we unite. Also a pentagram is a muggle symbol that shows witchcraft. Her greatest fear is being left without her friends alone in the magical world!"  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and Harry continued. "Ron is wizard born, so he accepts that Avada Kedavra is the most powerful killing curse. He trusts his father's knowledge in magic. His greatest fear would be to lose his family."  
  
Harry felt as though it were making some sense now, "I've been afraid that by murdering Voldemort, I would lose my soul and die evil!"  
  
They all sat digesting this new theory and eventually Hermione said, "But I guess that means even if we could make the Torch it probably wouldn't work!"  
  
Harry realised that she was right, but what did the Torch signify? "Maybe the Torch represents our own magical centre!" he thought aloud.  
  
"Our magical centre?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know, the magic inside you," Harry answered. Then he remembered to ask Ron. "By the way did you have any strange dreams last night, after you'd read it?"  
  
"No, should I have?" Ron asked.  
  
"Guess not, it's just that I did," Harry tried to appear unconcerned.  
  
Hermione still thought they should try to find similar potions, to see if the Torch could be made. Ron agreed, he pointed out that normally they didn't list Potions ingredients in story books, just in case muggles found them and tried to copy them.  
  
They spent the next few hours pouring over ancient potions and spell books taking notes on potions that used some of the same ingredients. They never found one that used all the ingredients.  
  
They went down to dinner, comparing notes and discussing possibilities. As they reached the entrance hall they bumped into Professor McGonagall. "Good to see you all studying on a Saturday evening!" she said as she preceded them into the great hall.  
  
"What do you want to do this evening?" Harry asked them.  
  
Ron blushed a bit when he answered, "Well we thought we might take a walk, you know!"  
  
Understanding that they wanted sometime alone he nodded and said, "I guess I should do my Potions homework."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and added, "You're welcome to come with us Harry."  
  
"Uh, no that's okay, I really should get that essay on Skele-gro done," Harry replied.  
  
So that evening found Harry working quietly in a corner of the common room. Neville sat down across from him and muttered, "I really hate Snape. He always gives out too much homework!"  
  
Harry finished his essay and then thinking about Snape, began to read about Legilimency again. After a while Harry realised that he would need to go back to the library for a more detailed account of Legilimency.  
  
It was quite late when he found the book he needed and was returning to the Gryffindor common room, when he met Dumbledore.  
  
"Still working hard Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Not too hard Sir," replied Harry, unobtrusively trying to cover the name of the book.  
  
"Legilimency is a difficult subject to master Harry, I'm sure Professor McGonagall explained that," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Yes Sir," Harry said racking his brain for an explaination.  
  
"Still if you're interested, I suppose there is no harm in studying it. Though I'm sure you won't try to practice it on any of your friends," Dumbledore started intently at Harry.  
  
"I won't Sir," Harry replied honestly. His intended victim had never been his friend.  
  
Dumbledore began walking in the direction of Gryffindor tower with Harry beside him. "How is the meditation coming along?"  
  
"Well I was going to ask you about that Sir, recently after I have been meditating, I can see a strange aura around people. It only lasts for a few hours then it fades."  
  
"Indeed!" Dumbledore paused, "and are all the aura's the same?"  
  
"Mostly, some are brighter than others," Harry answered, glad that Dumbledore had not laughed at the idea of auras.  
  
"Well it is a possible side effect of focusing your magic. You are strengthening your natural perceptions. You may even find it useful as it develops," Dumbledore resumed walking. Then he bid Harry good night and left him in front of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning and decided to meditate before breakfast, he could check out the other students to see if all their auras were the same. Later as he entered the Great hall he glanced down the Gryffindor table, they were all glowing a slightly bluish pink colour. Casting his glance around the room he stopped when he saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry took a slight step back as he saw the aura around Malfoy was much darker than the other students; it was a deep crimson with hardly any blue. Harry looked at the rest of the Slytherin table and found most had the same bluish pink glow like the Gryffindor's. Only a few were darker pink.  
  
Harry glanced up at the top table and found Dumbledore watching him, and then Harry looked for Snape, if the crimson signified hatred, then Snape would be red too. Snape however was bluish pink; the pink was a fraction darker. Harry returned his gaze to Dumbledore who now had his head tilted questioningly to one side and the ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
Disconcerted Harry sat down and ate a quick breakfast, then noting Dumbledore had left the Great Hall, Harry rushed up to his office.  
  
Before Harry could say a word the Statue moved to reveal the stairs up to Dumbledore's office. Knocking the door Harry entered to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.  
  
"You have a question?" Dumbledore smiled knowingly.  
  
"Why is Malfoy's aura almost red?" Harry blurted out without preamble.  
  
"Because Mr Malfoy hates you and wishes to cause you harm!" Dumbledore confirmed Harry's suspicions.  
  
"But Snape?" Harry remembered.  
  
"Professor Snape dislikes you, yet he wishes no harm to come to you. In fact one of his main jobs in the order is to protect you from Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"He hates me!" Harry countered.  
  
"Professor Snape may have hated your father, but his feelings for you are no-where near so powerful." Dumbledore said calmly. "All magical creatures have an aura, the shades and tones are invisible to most. As you are learning to focus your magical abilities, you are learning to tap into basic magical currents. Eventually you should be able to recognize immediately if someone wishes you harm. It is a useful ability!"  
  
Harry looked at Fawkes and suddenly felt his eyes sting, the aura around the bird was electric blue. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office and went in search of his friends. He found them finishing their homework in the common room. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry mumbled a response about taking a walk then sat down with them to read his charms notes. His mind wandering to all Dumbledore had said, he would have to try harder with his wandless magic and meditation, it was proving very interesting. Maybe that's why Dumbledore was always so sure of whom to trust, he could read their Auras. 


	15. chapter 15 Smeltings

Disclaimer, I don't own HP. Thanks for the loan!  
  
crookshanks03, Rocky235, athenakitty, Hrei-siesn, thanks again guys you're very kind to review.  
  
Chapter 15 Smeltings  
  
September edged into October and then suddenly it was November, time for the first Quidditch match of the season. The stands were packed as the teams lined up opposite one another. The Gryffindors were still singing the modified version of "Weasley is our king."  
  
Harry had been working so hard with his extra lessons and wandless magic that he hadn't realised the time passed so quickly. Malfoy stood opposite him snarling as usual. Though didn't seem keen to get too close. His aura was shinning a brilliant red today and Harry had not even meditated this morning, it seemed the effects were lasting longer.  
  
"Ready to lose again wonder-boy?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"In your dreams!" Harry laughed in reply.  
  
The game was short; Ginny had scored two goals and Seamus one, when Ron almost fell of his broom trying to save a Slytherin goal.  
  
Harry spotted the snitch and took off after it, unfortunately the bludger an over-enthusiastic Sloper tried to send towards Malfoy, caught Harry on the shoulder. Malfoy had the advantage now and Harry was racing inches behind him, his focus on the snitch. The snitch seemed to change direction and bypassing Malfoy, headed towards Harry outstretched hand.  
  
The crowd roared in approval and Dean Thomas the newly elected commentator screeched in delight, "Harry Potter's got the snitch, Gryffindor wins 180 to 10!" Harry was still in shock, had any-one noticed? Would he be disqualified, he had summoned the snitch without meaning to!  
  
The teams were landing; the Slytherins were sloping off towards their changing rooms. The Gryffindors were being swamped by fans screaming at their triumph. Harry was surrounded by his team mates all clapping him on the back. Professor McGonagall broke through the crowds to say; "Come with me Mr Potter, the head-master wishes to speak to you immediately!" she looked very stern.  
  
Harry followed her through the crowds and back to the castle, all the time his mind searching for an explanation. How had he summoned the snitch? He hadn't thought of any spell, just catching it. Surely Dumbledore would understand that it had been an accident. Would he be banned from Quidditch again this year?  
  
Finally they arrived and saying the password, "huggie kerfuffle" Professor McGonagall led him up to the office.  
  
Dumbledore was standing with his back to them, apparently absorbed by some strange instrument on his shelves. Neither Professor spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore turned, his face serious. Harry quailed inwardly; surely Dumbledore could not be so furious over one little mistake!  
  
"Harry, please sit down, I have some very grave news for you." Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk. "I have just read a very worrying article in a muggle newspaper!"  
  
Harry realised that this had nothing to do with his accidental use of magic, and sat waiting to hear about the article.  
  
"It is reported that an unknown illness has struck at a private school in Surrey. Most of the 6th year students are apparently in hospital in a coma- like state. They are awake but completely unresponsive!" Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
When Harry didn't react to this news, Dumbledore added, "The school's name is Smelting's."  
  
"Dudley!" Harry whispered.  
  
"I do not yet know if Dudley is amongst the victims. Harry this is very bad, the symptoms describe the effects of a dementors kiss." Dumbledore paused to let Harry contemplate this.  
  
"Of course, muggles can't see dementors, so they would be perfect to attack a school," Harry pondered aloud. "But why would Voldemort attack a muggle school? Why did they attack that particular muggle school?" Harry whispered, sickening aware of the answer. "He was looking for Dudley."  
  
"So it would seem. I am going to your Aunt and Uncle's house. Would you like to come with me?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
Harry nodded and stood up. Dumbledore picked up the newspaper and tapped it with his wand. Harry took a hold of one end and felt the familiar tugging sensation of a port-key activating.  
  
They appeared in the Dursleys living room and were immediately assaulted by Aunt Petunia. She was attacking them with a duster she must have had in her hand when they appeared.  
  
"Please Mrs Dursley, stop for a moment, we have some questions to ask you." Dumbledore said quite loudly over her shrieking.  
  
"Questions? I want nothing to do with your questions, I won't have it anymore. Get him out of here, my poor Dudley, it's all his fault, him and his freaky ways!" Aunt Petunia continued to shriek.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, what happened to Dudley?" Harry yelled.  
  
"He's in that ruddy hospital, quarantined with all the others," came the angry voice of Uncle Vernon from the door way.  
  
"Is he...unconscious?" Harry asked in a small voice.  
  
"No he bloody well isn't, no thanks to you boy. This time your out, you're not welcome here anymore. THIS IS NO LONGER YOUR HOME!" Vernon ranted his voice increasing in volume with every word.  
  
Dumbledore looked towards Aunt Petunia and said quietly, "You know what this means don't you?"  
  
Petunia nodded and sniffed into her hankie before she answered, "My own child's safety comes before his!" she was pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "Dudley told us, it was just like last summer, it was those things that were after you! Dudders had been to the head-masters office, when he came back to the class he felt a cold darkness like before and he hid in the cupboard until they were gone!"  
  
"I am sorry for what happened, I never thought they would find Dudley or you," Harry said quietly, though he knew they weren't listening to him.  
  
Vernon was glaring at Dumbledore, who asked them, "Would you like my help in finding somewhere safe to go?"  
  
"Your help is what got us into this mess in the first place. You should never have left that ..that... thing with us in the first place!" Vernon was also pointing a shaking finger at Harry.  
  
"Come then Harry we will leave these people alone, is there anything you wish to collect before we leave?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head, sad though it may seem after 15 years living in this house; he had absolutely nothing of value to take away. "Good bye." He said quietly to his Aunt and Uncle then left with Dumbledore.  
  
They reappeared in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore conjured a pot of tea and two cups then said, "Sit down Harry." Harry sat.  
  
"Do not worry about them," Dumbledore raised one long finger to forestall Harry's reply, "despite their rejection of the idea, I will help them, without their knowledge. Your Uncle will receive a job offer in a new area tomorrow, they will move from Surrey to somewhere safe."  
  
Harry nodded, though did not look up a Dumbledore. "Harry, this was not your fault! As your family they should support you, not blame you for someone else's attempts to make you suffer!"  
  
Harry looked up then at Dumbledore and replied, "Don't you see though, they're right. Everyone who was ever related to me is in danger, just because I was born!"  
  
"None of us can control the circumstances of our birth Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Now I think you should go and join your class mates, I'm sure the party will be in full swing by now! Interesting catch by the way, I hope you will return to more traditional methods in the future!"  
  
Harry almost laughed, to think on his way here he had been worried about being suspended from the team. Now he had been reminded that no-one around him was safe!  
  
Harry entered through the portrait hole, to find that the party was indeed in full swing. He made his way through the students who were congratulating him to a quiet spot near the window. Ron and Hermione approached and asked, "What's happened?"  
  
Harry turned to see the concern in their faces and felt even worse. They could be in danger because of him too. He told them what had happened to the Dursleys and the other students at Dudley's school.  
  
"At least he's alright Harry," Hermione tried to console him.  
  
"Yes but what about all those other boys? They never even stood a chance! And now they'll never wake up again! They're the same age as us!" Harry said his eyes were burning, as he forced back tears.  
  
"Harry, it's a horrible thing to happen, but it's not your fault!" Hermione nudged Ron.  
  
"Hermione's right, you didn't do this, don't blame yourself." Ron said, patting Harry awkwardly on the shoulder. Seeing Harry wince, Hermione remembered the bludger that had hit him.  
  
"You should go and see Madam Pomfrey about that!" she told him.  
  
"I guess," Harry sighed, and set out to the infirmary. Imagining his Aunt and Uncle leaving Privet Drive, they were his only family and they despised him. He was an orphan, just like Tom Riddle. 


	16. Chapter 16 Discoveries

Disclaimer; Not mine and I'm not making any money  
  
linky2, Kemenran, crookshanks03, Rocky235, athenakitty, kento, insanechildfanfic, Wheatongirl21736, ironic-humour, Rosie, Hrei-siesn, David305, Thank you so much!  
  
Chapter 16 - Discoveries  
  
The Christmas holidays loomed, Harry decided he would stay at Hogwarts. Since the attack on Smelting's, Harry had immersed himself in his studies with renewed vigour. He was disappointed with his transfigurations, no matter how much he tried he could not transform himself back to human from Eagle. He had spent many lessons flying around the classroom enjoying the freedom of being a bird.  
  
Professor McGonagall offered an explanation, "Harry, I think sub- consciously you are relieved to be an eagle, no responsibilities, no pain, life seems easier!"  
  
Harry accepted that she was probably right, but he couldn't think of a way to change it. He had expected to be an animagus by now.  
  
Also his mind seemed to understand the Legilimency, yet he could not try it, he had promised Dumbledore. Although his intended victim had been Snape, some of his hatred had mellowed as he recognised that Snape didn't actually hate him.  
  
Hermione and Ron were worried about him; they often asked why he seemed so preoccupied. But Harry couldn't really explain it all in his own mind so he certainly couldn't explain it to anyone else. They agreed to stay with him over Christmas, recognizing that Dumbledore was unlikely to allow Harry to leave the protection of the school. Harry had already been asked to forgo any Hogsmeade visits, for the safety of the other students.  
  
Even Quidditch didn't seem quite so fulfilling, after flying under his own power a broom stick felt restrictive. Ron was proving to be a very good captain and they had worked on several new strategies, preparing them for their game against Ravenclaw.  
  
The trio had already collected most of the ingredients for the Green Flame Torch. Hermione had researched many possible combinations. She was now researching replacement ingredients for the unattainable ones. The potion was so old that some of the ingredients were no longer available, though they had found several possibilities. All except for ground horn of Wenlereaks (which were now extinct.)  
  
"It's no use," muttered Hermione, "I can't find anything to use for the Wenlereak powder! Maybe Snape would know, but I can't just ask him!"  
  
Harry pondered the idea of using Legilimency to find out if Snape could help, but he knew it would be useless. Voldemort could not access Snape's mind so what chance did Harry have?  
  
"You know we could just ask Dumbledore," Ron suggested. But Harry had refused to consider that idea.  
  
"Then how about asking Romanov?" Ron persisted.  
  
"Can we really trust him?" Hermione asked. She had still not forgotten how Romanov had reacted to her question in their first lesson.  
  
"Actually I do trust him." Harry said. Dumbledore had been right about the auras coming in useful; Romanov's shone the same bluish pink as the majority of the others. Harry had also managed to avoid being jinxed by Malfoy a few days previous, his aura had flickered a shade darker and Harry had immediately ducked letting the spell fly over his head.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think maybe Hermione should ask Snape. Keep it general though. Ask him how Potions have changed over the centuries, what do they do when ingredients become unavailable. Don't mention the Wenlereak." Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione didn't look too pleased with this idea, Snape was one of the few teachers she could not draw into a conversation about their subject.  
  
"Or how about asking another teacher in front of Snape? He's bound to comment then," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Snape is so vain he would have to show off, especially if it was Romanov. You know how Snape's always been jealous of the other Defence teachers" Harry replied.  
  
"Actually I was thinking about Professor McGonagall!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"No she knows about the book, she might make the connection!" Harry said.  
  
So it was decided, Hermione was to ask Romanov when Snape was present, in the hope that Snape wouldn't be able to resist showing off his superior knowledge.  
  
On the last day of lessons before the holidays Harry was once again flying around the Transfigurations classroom.  
  
"Now concentrate Mr Potter!" McGonagall was saying.  
  
Harry screeched his understanding and tried to bring the spell in to his mind. It was no use he remained an Eagle until McGonagall muttered the spell and Harry plummeted to the ground with a thud.  
  
When he got his breath back he said, "Maybe I should try transforming myself? Then if I can't get back you can do it," Harry suggested.  
  
"That would be more painful for you," McGonagall explained.  
  
Harry considered falling on to the floor 20 times a lesson painful, how much worse could it be?  
  
"Though you may have a point, your mind should be more in control if you transformed yourself," She added thoughtfully. "But there should be another wizard present for that! I will arrange it for your next lesson."  
  
Harry was disappointed; he wanted to try it now. But he nodded his acceptance. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and McGonagall opened it to find the headmaster outside.  
  
"Good evening, I thought I would see how your lessons were coming along," Dumbledore announced.  
  
McGonagall outlined their problem and Harry's suggestion. Dumbledore nodded his understanding and said, "Well why not give it a try now!"  
  
Harry had often had the suspicion that Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what was happening all over the school. Yet this time he was thankful for it, because his next lesson would not be until after the Christmas holidays.  
  
Concentrating hard Harry tried to focus on becoming an Eagle, suddenly the familiar pain shot through his body then he stretched his wings and soured around the room in excitement. If anything Harry found the sensation even more exhilarating than before. He was an Eagle and he had finally controlled the transformation himself. His mind registered that he could do this whenever he wished, this promised freedom was like a gift from the Gods. Slowly Harry came to land on the floor beside his teachers and with another twinge of pain, found himself standing beside them on human legs once more.  
  
"Splendid Harry, you did it!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands.  
  
"Very impressive Mr Potter, congratulations, you are an animagus!" McGonagall added her voice sounded almost excited.  
  
Harry's ears were buzzing with excitement; his only twinge of regret was that he couldn't share his achievement with anyone. Dumbledore looked closely at Harry then said, "You know Harry, I'm sure your friends would understand the need for complete secrecy!"  
  
"Headmaster!" McGonagall said sharply, "do you really think that's wise?"  
  
"Now Minerva, I'm sure Harry knows the importance of keeping this a secret, he has yet to master any defence against being unwillingly returned to his human form. However I don't think we can refuse him the opportunity to boast just a little of his achievement." Dumbledore smiled at the old witch.  
  
McGonagall "Humpffed" at this but Harry beamed, "I promise not to tell anyone except Ron and Hermione! I know they wouldn't tell anyone else!"  
  
"Alright Harry but I expect you not to abuse this new ability!" Dumbledore told him seriously. Then glancing at McGonagall added, "It's almost dinner time, why don't we leave today's lesson there?"  
  
Harry almost floated down to the Great Hall; he was an animagus, just like his Dad! Just like Sirius! The thought of Sirius momentarily made Harry frown, then as he imagined what Sirius' reaction to the news would have been, "Good one Harry, you're a chip of the old block!" he felt happy again.  
  
The Great hall was noisier than usual tonight, the Christmas holidays would begin tomorrow, and all the students were excited about going home. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione with their heads together talking quietly, Harry slipped into an empty space opposite them and bid them a cheery, "Hi guys!"  
  
They looked up in surprise and Hermione said, "You look like the cat that got the cream!"  
  
"Close! But wrong animal," then recalling his promise to be discreet, he added, "I'll tell you after dinner!" and with that dug in happily to a large portion of Shepard's pie.  
  
After they had eaten they headed up to the Gryffindor tower, and finding the Common room filled with excited students, went up to the boy's dorm.  
  
"Okay spill!" Ron said when they shut the door.  
  
Harry drew out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room, just in case. Then he turned to his friends and announced, "You are looking at the newest Hogwarts animagus!"  
  
"What?" squeaked Hermione. "How?"  
  
"Cool!" said Ron excitedly. "What are you? A stag?"  
  
"I'm a Golden Eagle! McGonagall's been training me!" Harry told them proudly, "but it's a secret, so you can't tell!"  
  
"As if we would!" said Ron indignantly.  
  
"But it's really difficult Harry, you could have hurt yourself!" Hermione added.  
  
"Not with McGonagall and Dumbledore helping!" Harry answered, a little hurt that they seemed so surprised that he could do it.  
  
"I always knew you would be stronger than the rest of us!" Hermione said proudly. "Remember? I told you, you would be a great wizard!"  
  
Harry smiled; they weren't so shocked after all.  
  
"So are you allowed to show us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Dumbledore didn't say I couldn't, but maybe we better wait until the rest of the schools gone home for the break," Harry answered.  
  
"Right tomorrow then," Ron said.  
  
Harry took the silencing charm off the room, but they sat on the beds chatting until Dean showed up to go to bed. 


	17. Chapter 17 Flying High

Disclaimer; no, neigh, never!  
  
sabrina(),Hrei-siesn Thank you!!  
  
Chapter 17-Flying high  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry ate breakfast the next morning, and then waited in the common room for the rest of the students to leave. The morning was passing so slowly that if Ron had asked, "What's the time?" once more, Harry thought Hermione might use a silencing charm on him.  
  
Finally when the train was due to depart; the three friends went for a walk. They reached the deserted Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry stood before his friends and concentrated; he turned into an Eagle, with a playful swoop at Ron's head, he took to the sky. The feeling was amazing, first he stayed within the boundaries of the pitch, and then he followed his instincts and soared over the school. Hogwarts was beautiful from above and Harry happily glided in and out of the towers. He passed close to the windows then recalling his promise not to abuse this new ability headed back to his friends.  
  
Hermione and Ron were standing where he had left them. Harry landed gently beside them and returned to human form.  
  
Hermione flung herself into his surprised arms. "What?" asked Harry noticing the tears in her eyes. Ron, he noticed looked a bit worried too.  
  
"Oh Harry, that was amazing! But when you flew away and then didn't come back for ages, I thought something had happened to you!" Hermione told him.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just enjoying flying outside," Harry replied, "You can get a bit sick of circling a classroom!"  
  
They all laughed and Ron punched his arm gently saying, "I'm so jealous! I wonder if they'll teach us all eventually. I'd probably be something useless like a slug though!"  
  
Harry smiled and considered telling Ron he might be a dog, and then decided against it. Ron had to discover it for himself.  
  
"Well I don't fancy it much," Hermione said as they headed back up to the castle, "I know it's probably really useful, but it gives me the creeps. I mean what if you get stuck as an animal, or if you only half change? Or if you get hungry, Harry do you realise that you'd have to eat mice and stuff!"  
  
This started a heated discussion about the pros and cons of being an animagus. The rest of the afternoon was spent revising the information they had collected about the various Potion ingredients. The Gryffindor tower was empty; none of the other students had stayed for Christmas. Hermione informed them that if they wanted to brew the potion, they had only 3 to collect the rest of the ingredients. Or else they would have to wait until the middle of January.  
  
Entering the Great Hall for dinner that evening, they found it almost deserted. Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were the only teachers present. And the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were also vacant. A single Slytherin sat quietly at his house table, studiously ignoring the rest of the room.  
  
The hall had been cheerfully decorated with the traditional 12 trees and the teachers were chatting quietly. Dumbledore caught Harry eye and smiled knowingly at him. Harry realised that the headmaster had probably seen him flying past the windows earlier.  
  
Dinner was delicious as usual. The house-elves it seemed, liked to maintain their wide selections even for so few people. Hermione was looking around then she whispered, "How are we going to ask Romanov about the Potion? What if he didn't stay for the holidays?"  
  
"We'll think of something!" Harry replied sounding more confident than he felt.  
  
"You know, maybe we should check with Madam Prince, she might know of a book that lists various replacements." Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
They finished their meal and found themselves walking behind Professors Flitwick and Snape, on their way out of the hall. Harry had a sudden inspiration, it was now or never.  
  
He turned to Hermione and said in a loud voice, "You know I think you're wrong! Charms probably do advance over the years but potions would have to change completely. I mean what if one of the ingredients came from an extinct animal, like from a Do-Do! You couldn't make your potion 'cause you wouldn't know what to use instead!"  
  
He smiled at how quickly Hermione caught on and formulated her response. "Yes but a Potions Master would know the properties from one ingredient and could substitute it for another similar one."  
  
"Yes but that would change the Potion, or else they would have used the replacement to start with!" Harry countered.  
  
At this point Professor Flitwick interrupted, "You know you both have valid points, while some branches of magic move forward depending on the abilities of those who study it. Other branches must alter slightly as new products become available, and others disappear. I'm sure there is a branch of Potions dedicated to precisely that isn't there Severus?"  
  
Snape looked down his nose at the group of people in front of him then sneered, "It is called the Alchemists Historical Foundation. However their work is so advanced that I doubt it would interest school children!"  
  
"I think it is wonderful that they wish to explore career possibilities, and we should encourage them. Though Miss Granger I had hoped you would give serious thought to furthering you Charms studies!" Professor Flitwick squeaked."  
  
"I would suggest it more appropriate than Potions!" Snape added.  
  
"Well I still have two years to decide," Hermione blushed, "I find both branches intriguing."  
  
"Well if you'll excuse us, we have a staff meeting in 10 minutes. Good night." Flitwick said. And both Professors resumed walking. It made an amusing picture, Snape's tall thin form striding along with Flitwick scampering to keep up.  
  
"Right," said Harry, "I guess its back to the library!"  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and Ron groaned. They hadn't really discovered anything specific, but maybe it would be easier to find some reference now that they at least had a clue which Potions books to look in. The Alchemist Historical Society had apparently published some of their findings.  
  
Two hours later Hermione slammed a heavy tome on the table in front of Harry and a dozing Ron. Ron startled awake and jumped to his feet looking around.  
  
"Sit down Ron, I think I've found something!" Hermione said. She opened the book to the index page and running her finger down the column stopped and said, "Extinct European Animals, page 1136"  
  
All three gathered around the book and somewhere in the back of Harry's mind the number registered as familiar. They flicked through the chapter until they reached the W's.  
Wenlereaks: Wenlereaks were hunted to extinction in  
the late 12th centuary. They were highly  
valued for their horns, which when ground,  
were the base ingredient of many Romany  
Wizards Potions, dating back as far as known  
records.  
  
After much research, it has been discovered that  
a combination in equal parts of Moonflower pollen,  
Hogwarts roots and ground Horse shin bone can  
simulate the ground Wenlereaks horn.  
  
Refer to the chart bellow for exception and variations.  
  
"Hogwarts root?" Ron asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Hogwarts is a type of flower, didn't you know?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes but can we get these ingredients in three days?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes I think so. Professor Spout has Moonflowers and Hogwarts in the Green houses. And you can buy ground Horse shin bone from any Apothecary," Hermione answered. "If we order it tonight, it should come tomorrow. Right, you and Harry write the order for two portions of ground Horse shin bone and I'll get Harry's invisibility cloak and go to the greenhouse."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances; Hermione could still be quite bossy when she put her mind to it. However neither of them knew what a moonflower or a Hogwarts looked like so they followed her instructions.  
  
The next morning Hedwig delivered the ground Horse shin bone and the trio raced back up to the common room to begin preparing the ingredients. They would brew the Potion in the boys dorm, Hermione had wanted to do it in hers where she could keep an eye on it. But as Harry pointed out they couldn't go into her room.  
  
If the Professors were surprise not to see them during the day except for meal times, they made no comment. Harry was beginning to feel hopeful, if they could successful brew the potion, maybe they would be able to make a real Green Flame Torch.  
  
Christmas morning dawned as the Trio were beginning to brew the potion; they stopped just before lunch to exchange gifts. Harry got a defence book from Hermione and sweets from Ron. Moony had sent a book called The Natural Prowess of the Golden Eagle.  
  
At lunch they entered the Great Hall and found seats together round the large table that had replaced the usual house tables. Harry remembered the last time Dumbledore had arranged the Christmas meal like this. Professor Trelawney had arrived predicting her usual doom and gloom. Today however there was Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Flitwick and Romanov, Sprout was next to Filch then Snape, the Slytherin boy, Harry Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Merry Christmas all!" announced Dumbledore, "Crackers everyone!" and they all pulled their crackers, Harry looked forward to these every year, they were much more rewarding than muggle crackers.  
  
Harry put on his admirals hat as Ron donned a large florescent orange hat that reminded Harry of the Chudley Cannons hat he had once given him. Hermione was wearing a gold Viking hat, complete with long blonde pigtails and Dumbledore was beaming at them from under a purple top hat with a flashing sign that read, "Kiss me quick or squeeze me slow."  
  
The Slytherin boy had exchanged his Black bowler hat with silver trim for Snape's large green and silver stuffed snake in a basket, the boy was watching the black bowler wistfully when McGonagall told him, "Come now Jason, you have to get into the spirit of things!"  
  
Romanov was surveying the table with a look of horror, "I don't think I know of this custom! Why must I wear a silly hat?" he held in his hat a dragons head with smoking nostrils.  
  
"Because its fun!" replied Flitwick, enjoying wearing a black cauldron with flames sparking out of it.  
  
They ordered their meals and by the time they had finished Harry felt as though he was either going to explode or just roll onto the floor and fall asleep. They made their way back to the common room for a nap in front of the fire. Then they were woken by Hermione, to add the next lot of ingredients to their potion.  
  
"What will we do when the others get back?" Ron asked. "I thought the potion had to brew for a month?"  
  
"Because we had to substitute some of the ingredients we only have to brew it for 13 days," Hermione answered.  
  
12 days crawled past. Harry was still practicing his wandless magic and would sneak out early every morning to fly around as an Eagle. He soon discovered his transformations had become less painful, now they were just uncomfortable. He always returned to the common room with a happy smile. If he could see his own aura Harry was sure it would have been glowing brightly. 


	18. Chapter 18 Green Flames

Disclaimer; The HP world belongs to J.K.Rowling, thank you for the loan.  
  
Rocky235, athenakitty, insanechildfanfic, Lari Potter, Sabrina, Thank you for reviewing glad your enjoying it!  
  
I wasn't happy with this chapter as it was, I have modified it slightly but I'm still not completely happy with it. I want to show the difference in Harry's perceptions as a human and as an eagle, the thought process being less complicated. But until I can find a way to portray that more clearly, I ask that you bear with me! Thanks guys, for all the reviews good and bad!  
  
Chapter 18 - Green Flames  
  
The last evening of the holidays was a full moon, it was time. Harry Ron and Hermione went to the dorm and gathered around the potion. Harry brought out the emerald he had bought and waited for Hermione's signal. She looked out the window at the moon and then at her watch and began the countdown.  
  
"Three, two, one.."  
  
Harry dropped the Emerald into the cauldron, there was a crackling noise then hissing until a green mist drifted up from the cauldron engulfing the three friends. The last thing Harry saw was dancing green flames surrounding him before he collapsed on the floor beside his unconscious friends.  
  
Harry was flying again, he was a Golden Eagle, and he could see his reflection in the lake below. He could also see a large Red Setter gambolling along beside a girl with long brown hair; the dog was running in circles around the girl's legs barking loudly. The eagle watched the happy antic's of the pair for a while, and then soared higher heading towards the snow capped mountains.  
  
As the Eagle approached the mountains it heard the distant rumble of thunder. It knew that something was wrong. Nature was angry, there was a threat. An old threat that nature had thought gone, but now it had returned. The Eagle watched as the mountains shook in fury and cracked open. Volcanic lava poured from the now gapping mountain top.  
  
The Eagle remembered the girl and her dog. They were playing near the lake below the volcano. It should do something, it should warn them. Circling around the Eagle flew back to the lake; there was no sign of the pair. Only lava pouring down the mountain side, hissing as it reached the water.  
  
The eagle felt tears fall from its eyes, the clouds above opened and rain poured down. The lava stopped flowing as the rains cooled it. The eagle swooped down to search for the dog and the girl.  
  
Standing at the lake side was an old man dressed in purple robes and a tall pointed hat. He was crying staring over the lake. The Eagle saw that the man was holding a child in his arms. The child had black hair and bright green eyes, which were open as though in shock.  
  
Circling around them the Eagle screeched mournfully. He was answered by a soulful hoot. Looking around the Eagle saw a pure white owl flying high above. He rose to follow the owl. The owl led the Eagle for many miles until they reached the ocean.  
  
The Eagle saw that nature was still angry, the tides rose and a tidal wave formed. The tidal wave grew in height and strength. It crashed down on the shores and engulfed the town there. The Eagle screeched again in pain and flew to the town. Circling in the sunlight the Eagle felt the strong rays from the sun scorching its wings and shining down on the town. The water receded and the sun dried the town.  
  
The Eagle saw the old man standing at the edge of the town, still carrying the boy. The green eyes of the child were still staring unblinkingly in shock.  
  
The Eagle flew away from this place and after hours found itself flying over a great castle on the top of a mountain. The old man stood at the gates of the castle with one arm raised. The Eagle landed on the old mans arm and was comforted by the old mans gentle hand smoothing its feathers.  
  
The old man carried the Eagle into the deserted castle speaking in soft tones that the Eagle could not comprehend. His eyes looked sad and as they reached a large wooden door the old man's voice seemed to becoming urgent. The eagle sensed great sorrow and great evil as the old man opened the door and cast the Eagle inside.  
  
The room was cold and dark, there was a snake slithering on the floor, hissing at the Eagle. Instinctively the Eagle rose higher, afraid of the snake. Ruby red eyes glittered dangerously as the snake tried in vain to reach the Eagle.  
  
Suddenly the Eagle heard a voice echoing, "Come to me, do not be afraid, I can save you if you join me."  
  
The Eagle screeched at the snake in reply, "NEVER!"  
  
"Then you will fail," hissed the voice, "you must die!"  
  
The snake coiled on the floor then struck at the Eagle, the Eagle swooped down to peck at it. The snake hissed in displeasure and tried again. The Eagle screeched as the snake withdrew to recoil and aim again. On and on they danced around each other, neither finding its target.  
  
The Eagle grew tired of the dance and flew to up to the rafters to rest on a beam. The snake hissed in fury and tried in vain to reach it. The old man entered the room and shouted to the Eagle, his words merely a noise in the distance.  
  
"Harry! Harry, can you hear me? Harry you must open your eyes now." The voice was growing louder and clearer. "Harry? That's it open your eyes now, we're waiting on you."  
  
Harry stirred his eyes flickered open. Dumbledore was leaning over him, looking quite pale. Harry turned his head to search the room; he recognised the hospital wing, on the beds to his right were Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I believe you and your friends decided to brew a potion in your dorm," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Are Ron and Hermione okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"They are fine," Dumbledore replied. "They woke up a few hours ago. It was you we were concerned about."  
  
"I'm alright, I was dreaming," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I have to admire your determination Mr Potter; you three are the first students to attempt to make a Green Flame Torch in almost a centaury!" Dumbledore told him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I should have just asked you about it, what we did was dangerous," Harry replied.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Well, this may sound silly, but I didn't want to ask you in case you told me it was only a story, and then I couldn't.." Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "Hope is a powerful ally, if lost even the strongest man stumbles! Rest now and when you feel better you can tell me about this dream."  
  
Dumbledore left and Harry reached for his glasses then looked towards his friends, "Are you alright?" They both nodded and smiled faintly at him.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Ron asked.  
  
"It will take too long to explain," Harry said. "What about you two?"  
  
"Get this; I dreamed I was a dog!" Ron said.  
  
"A Red Setter!" Harry replied.  
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"You were in my dream too." Harry told him.  
  
"That's weird," Hermione said, "I saw Ron as a Red Setter and you as an Eagle, but I just looked like myself!"  
  
"Did Dumbledore ask you about your dreams?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, he said he would bring me a book about Red Setters later and that I should study it, he said I might be an animagus too! Not even a slug!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry laughed and told Ron, "That's exactly what I said, after they told me about my Eagle dreams."  
  
"I'm definitely not," Hermione said in a quiet voice.  
  
Harry smiled at her and said, "But you never really liked the idea anyway."  
  
"I know, but if both you guys are." her voice trailed away. Harry knew she was just feeling a bit left out.  
  
Madam Pomfrey appeared and fed them all pepper-up potion then allowed them to go down to lunch. 


	19. Chapter 19 Romanov

Disclaimer; I still don't own HP.  
  
Author's reply! Slimpun, I could be mistaken but I do not recall ever reading that James Potter was captain of the Quidditch team, he was a brilliant chaser according to the first and fifth books. I also don't recall Harry expressing a wish to become captain but he does know that it is Ron's 'hearts desire' because of book 1. Harry did not decide to become an Auror to follow in his fathers footsteps, he got the idea from Barty Crouch posing as Moody in book 4, J.K Rowling has not told us what James did when he left Hogwarts (though she did say it would be important to the future story line.)  
  
Mulledmead, Harry learned under supervision to become an animagus, I think that maybe his father took so long because he had to research and learn without a teachers help. Thank you for the review!  
  
Kemenran, David305, Rocky235, Huskerinexile, thank you for all the reviews good and bad!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 19 Romanov  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the rest of the students for lunch and afterwards went back to their lessons. In Charms they were learning a blasting curse; Harry had already learned this and so spent the time whispering his dream to Ron and Hermione. Thankfully neither of their dreams had included being engulfed by volcanic lava, which Harry felt he had to apologize for dreaming several times.  
  
After Charms Harry and Hermione had Potions and Ron had muggle studies. Harry was nervous about facing Snape after brewing an illegal potion. But to his surprise Snape spoke only to inform them that their instructions were on the board and they should complete their potion in the allotted time, or stay after class to finish.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and then set about brewing their Potions, to Harry's surprise he found that he had successfully finished it in time and carefully filled and labelled the vials to hand in. To complete their perfect Potions lesson, Snape let them leave without giving them homework.  
  
Snape was the topic of conversation all the way to dinner.  
  
"What do you thinks gotten into him?" Harry said.  
  
"Who knows? But at least we didn't have to listen to his usual ranting," Hermione answered.  
  
"Who's been ranting? Snape as usual I suppose," Ron joined them at the table. "What did he do this time?"  
  
"Actually that's the weird thing, he didn't do anything, and he didn't even give us homework!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Never mind, I'm sure you'll get loads next time!" Ron laughed.  
  
Hermione swatted Ron's arm then started to eat. Harry however was looking at the head table, Snape was eating his meal quietly, not involved with the conversation around him. This was not so unusual, but Harry thought he sensed a kind of preoccupation there.  
  
After dinner the trio were heading upstairs when Professor McGonagall called them, "The headmaster would like to speak to you. The password is swivet!"  
  
"Well here comes the punishment!" Ron said once McGonagall was out of ear shot.  
  
The reached the statue and Hermione announced, "Swivet!" the statue swung aside and let them ascend the stairs to Dumbledore's office, she knocked on the door and they waited.  
  
"Come"  
  
To their surprise the headmaster was not alone; Snape and Romanov were sitting in front of the desk. Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and with a flick conjured three wooden chairs. Harry felt that this was a bad omen; usually Dumbledore conjured more colourful things, the straight back chairs, he had indicated for them to sit on, were official looking.  
  
"Now I have received a warning of sorts," Dumbledore began without preamble. "Voldemort is making plans concerning someone in the school. He has arranged for someone to be kidnapped. I think it's safe to assume he is referring to Harry."  
  
Hermione gasped and Ron squirmed in his chair, Harry looked at Snape.  
  
"I want you all to be alert to the dangers," Dumbledore added. "Harry, I would like you to study with Professor Romanov this term, he is an expert in duelling. His lessons will replace Professor McGonagall's. Alright?"  
  
The friends nodded. Hermione timidly raised her hand slightly to ask, "Please Sir, do you know how Voldemort plans to get Harry?"  
  
"No Miss Granger!" replied Professor Snape.  
  
"On a brighter note, your Potions skill should be commended, few wizards would have attempted to brew such an old potion! However it was foolhardy and I am giving you each an evening's detention with Hagrid, Thursday evening!" Dumbledore said. "Now you may go."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left the office as quickly as possible, "Well that's not too bad, only one night detention and he didn't even take any house points!" Ron said.  
  
"What about Voldemort trying to kidnap Harry? Surely that's bad enough!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well of course it is, but Dumbledore knows about it so I don't reckon Harry's in much danger!" Ron said confidently.  
  
"Ron's right," Harry interrupted as Hermione was about to speak, "with Dumbledore and every other teacher in the school watching, I doubt Voldemort is going to come in here just for me!" Harry's voice sounded confident, even to his own ears, but he still had a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"You do realise that we will miss the duelling club on Thursday?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"What! But that's not fair!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"That's probably why Dumbledore only gave us one night, he knows that missing the club is equal to a whole weeks worth of detentions." Harry answered.  
  
So on Thursday night the three of them returned to the common room smelling of rotten vegetables, they had been feeding Hagrids latest pets, a cross bread between bats and Jarveys. They had to listen to the rest of the Gryffindors rave about how cool the latest Auror teaching was, "A Woman called Tonks!"  
  
Harry's mood fell as the week progressed, he could not even risk transforming now the rest of the students were back, he had been told to be careful, so going off on his own each morning was out of the question. His lessons with Romanov were difficult, Romanov was indeed and expert dueller, though Harry had thought himself prepared after facing Mad-Eye Moody, he soon found that Romanov's style was so different that he could not predict the next strike.  
  
Saturaday morning brought the usual quidditch practice, but Harry was so distracted that he only managed to catch the snitch twice. They returned to the castle for lunch and Ron went off to find Hermione. Harry ate his lunch and then withdrew to the common room to do his homework. The next few days seemed to pass slowly, Harry spent as much of his time studying, mainly because Hermione didn't want to let him leave the safety of Gryffindor tower.  
  
On Thursday evening Tonks was teaching at the duelling club again, she never singled Harry out but she did section the students into groups and Harry wasn't surprised to find himself with most of the D.A practicing more difficult hexes. Most of the students, including many Slytherin's, laughed when she used Malfoy to demonstrate the 'blue hair jinx' she had used on Harry.  
  
Harry started to relax a bit, mid March, there had been no sign of Voldemort, and Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw 210 to 60 in their quidditch match. Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall after a particularly bad Potions lesson with Snape, but as they approached the table they could see Parvati and Lavender in tears, talking in urgent voices to the other Gryffindor's. Harry glanced about the room and noticed that the other tables seemed to be agitated as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione sat beside the two girls.  
  
"It's awful, its professor Trelawney, she's been kidnapped. Professor Dumbledore came to the tower to investigate, and then he sent us all down here to wait!" Lavender told them.  
  
"Who would want to do something like that?" Parvati moaned.  
  
Harry exchanged a knowing look with Hermione; he had never been the target! Voldemort wanted to know The Prophesy, and he had discovered Trelawney was the one to make it. Harry looked up at the teachers table and noted that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were missing.  
  
The noise continued throughout dinner until Dumbledore arrived, looking around at the student's faces he said, "I can see that news travels quickly, I will tell you what we know. This afternoon Professor Trelawney left her class room. There were no signs of struggle and we did not detect any intruders. We do not yet know the Professor's reasons for leaving with no notice, but we will continue to investigate." Dumbledore promptly sat down and began speaking quietly to the other teachers.  
  
Another flurry of conversation broke out and Harry spared a glance at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was eating silently, looking smug, Harry noticed his aura was red.  
  
"Voldemort took her; he wants to know The Prophesy!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"How could you-know-who get into Hogwarts!" Ron gaped.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid Ron! Obviously he had someone else kidnap her!" Hermione answered.  
  
"Snape!" Ron declared.  
  
"No, I think it might have been Malfoy," Harry answered.  
  
"What do you think he will do to her?" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"I don't know, but remember what happened to Bertha Jorkins," Harry replied. 


	20. Chapter 20 Professor Trelawney

Rocky235, insanechildfanfic, Ikazo, athenakitty, PBlegacy, Huskerinexile, rahl, linky2, vicv(),Kemenran, Thank you all!  
  
I couldn't find that bit where it said James was Headboy, though I was sure I had read it somewhere, I didn't know he was the quidditch captain, couldn't find reference to it, though he was definitely a chaser, J.K. explained it in an interview after film 1, in the books he was a chaser but in the movie the trophy showed him as a seeker, and she said in book5 he played with a snitch because it was more impressive than playing with a quaffle! But at the end of the day it's not relevant to this story, it was merely an answer to a review. ************************************************************************ Chapter 20 - Professor Trelawney  
  
It was almost a month later when they received news about Professor Trelawney, Snape had left suddenly one night during dinner, Harry had noticed how Snape had grabbed his left forearm in pain and swished out of the Great Hall.  
  
The next morning they made a shocking discovery, Professor Trelawney was found hanging by her ankles from the main gates of the school. Many of the students had gone out to see what Hagrid was shouting about, several of the girls screamed and one first-year had fainted. Hagrid gently untied the Professor and carried her past the scared students towards the hospital wing. The students had all hovered about in the Entrance Hall, unsure of what to do next, until Professor McGonagall had arrived and ordered them all into breakfast.  
  
Hermione looked sick as she sat down next to Ron, "That was horrible!" she whispered.  
  
Harry felt sick, he nodded in agreement and pointed to Parvati and Lavender, they seemed to be having hysterics, Harry felt like joining in. Voldemort would only have released Trelawney if she had told him about The Prophesy. Which meant now more than ever Voldemort would want to kill him!  
  
"Do you think that Snape had anything to do with her being found?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe he brought her back and hung her on the gate," Ron said.  
  
"Well he would have to do something like that; I mean otherwise they would know he's a spy!" Hermione explained.  
  
Harry thought that Hermione had a point. If Snape had discovered where Trelawney was being kept and he saved her, then he would be discovered, but if he left her, then she would be killed. Harry was grateful that he had never faced such a difficult choice, and actually found himself pitying Snape.  
  
Gossip raged through the school for the next few days, many whispered that Voldemort himself had brought Trelawney to the castle. Parvati and Lavender said that it proved what a powerful seer the Professor was, if Voldemort wanted her.  
  
Harry was nervous, Trelawney had been transferred to St. Mungo's for treatment, she was in a coma, and there was no way of knowing if it would be permanent. Snape was even more insulting than before, taking house points from anyone who even looked at him during lessons. Dumbledore rarely came to the Great Hall for meals, and some of the students were afraid to go outside into the grounds, for fear that Death-eaters might attack the castle.  
  
The castle was like a pressure cooker, more and more Harry dreamed of turning into an eagle and flying away. He had tried to analyze his dream. Undoubtedly the old man was Dumbledore and the snake was Voldemort. Dumbledore had tried to protect Harry but knew the time would com when He would have to leave Harry to face Voldemort alone. But the things that confused Harry most were, the Volcano and the Tidal wave, did that mean the only way to destroy Voldemort was through a natural disaster?  
  
That evening at dinner Dumbledore rose to make an announcement, the students fell into an unnatural quiet and all eyes faced the solemn headmaster.  
  
"After recent events, it has been brought to my attention that many of you are troubled, afraid that Hogwarts is no longer safe. I would reassure you that the incident with Professor Trelawney while terrible, was an isolated incident. Voldemort did not take her from the school, nor did he bring her back personally. Now you all have exams coming and I would like you all to perform to your usual high standards. I have decided that we will all take tomorrow off and I command you all to have fun! This is a new school rule; anyone not having fun will be subjected to the tickling curse, until they submit! Now all of you select your favourite pudding and eat two portions!" Dumbledore smiled at them all and sat down.  
  
"He's finally lost it you know!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Yes, but I think it kind of worked, look around you," Hermione said.  
  
Many of the students were actually laughing at the silliness of Dumbledore's speech, most were indeed enjoying their dessert, and the Great Hall was once again filled with chatter.  
  
Harry tried hard to look happy but he had a headache, since Trelawney had been found Harry's ability to see auras was a distraction, all the students' auras seemed to be greenish pink and the combination was not comforting. Fear it would seem caused the aura to change; Harry wondered what else would make them change.  
  
"What do you think?" Ron was looking at him.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"I said if we want a laugh we should take Hermione out to play quidditch tomorrow," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, if she wants to," Harry murmured.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione looked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking," Harry replied, forcing his full attention back to his friends, "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Ron was just trying to make a joke," Hermione glared at Ron, "not a very good joke I might add."  
  
They laughed and Harry reached for his second pudding. The next day he lazed in bed, happy not to have to face another Potions lesson with the snippy Snape. Ron was snoring so Harry stayed where he was, Hermione was probably doing homework somewhere, but Harry felt that his brain just couldn't take anymore information.  
  
After a while he got bored listening to his friend snore, so he grabbed a pillow and aimed it at Ron. Ron sat up with a loud, "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Morning Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Morning," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Aren't you hungry yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Food, yeah I could do that," Ron replied falling out of his bed to get ready.  
  
Harry followed suit and soon they were both making there way down to the common room. Surprisingly the common room was almost empty; Hermione sat on the rug in front of the fire playing with Crookshanks. Glancing at his watch, Harry realised that they had missed breakfast by two hours. But before he could suggest a trip to the kitchens, Hermione told them.  
  
"You can go down for 'elevenses' apparently today there will be food served every hour in the Great Hall."  
  
"Cool," said Ron, and led the way down to eat.  
  
The trio entered the Great Hall to find the teachers table serving as a buffet table, so they went down and filled their plates with a selection of Pastries and cakes.  
  
"Yeaw, how can you eat that when you've just woken up?" Hermione asked them.  
  
But both boys shrugged and continued to eat. When Harry couldn't eat anymore he asked, "So what are we going to do for fun today?"  
  
"Well apparently Hagrid has set up a mini zoo outside his hut, if you like," Hermione told them. "Or Madam Hooch has organized a game of quidditch, mixed teams."  
  
"Quidditch?" Ron said, and then catching the sour look on Hermione's face, added, "I don't really want to play on a team with Slytherin's on it, how about you Harry?"  
  
"Let's go see Hagrid," Harry responded.  
  
They set of to Hagrid's hut and spent an hour chatting with him, though avoiding his strange bat-Jarveys. Eventually they wandered down to the quidditch pitch and watched the game for a while, Hermione had been right, the teams were a mixture of all the houses, though several times they spotted the beaters on the red team attack the chaser on their own team. Finally hungry they trailed back to the castle for an afternoon tea.  
  
Getting into the spirit of things they piled their plates high with small cauldron shaped sandwiches, a broomstick shaped cakes. They sat at the Gryffindor table and chatted with the other students, Harry's attention wandered and he sat staring into space.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice echoed around the Hall.  
  
Harry snapped to attention and stood facing him, "Yes sir?"  
  
"You do not look to be enjoying yourself!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm fine Sir, honestly!" Harry replied.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
Harry immediately burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, falling over and rolling on the floor. All the students around him started laughing as well, Dumbledore stood over him smiling and asked, "Do you submit? Are you having fun now?"  
  
Harry couldn't summon an answer through his laughter, but in the back of his mind he remembered when he had first learned wandless magic, he had tickled Dumbledore several times. Finally when tears were running down Harry's face, Dumbledore took pity on him, and released him from the curse. Harry crawled back onto the bench trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Don't you feel better now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Harry answered in a sarcastic tone, which caused Dumbledore to smile. As Dumbledore turned to walk away, Harry concentrated for a moment and used his wandless magic to tickle Dumbledore in return. Dumbledore gave a few short laughs and turned to wink at Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still laughing at Harry when he asked them, "Would either of you like to try that?"  
  
Pulling falsely serious expressions they shook their heads, and then spluttered, laughing again, this time Harry joined in.  
  
Dumbledore's strange idea had been a success, all around the castle, students were laughing and relaxing for the first time in weeks. Forgetting about Professor Trelawney and Voldemort for a little while. 


	21. Chapter 21 Snape

Disclaimer, HP belongs to JK Rowling; let's hope she writes no.6 soon!  
  
Rocky235, athenakitty, Rosie, insanechildfanfic, Thanks, you make me smile!  
  
Chapter 21 Snape  
  
After their long weekend the students returned to normal lesson on Monday morning. Harry arrived at Romanov's classroom, and hesitated with his hand raised to knock the door, he could hear voices from inside the room. They were speaking in a foreign language.  
  
Harry waited for a break in the conversation and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Romanov's voice called.  
  
Harry entered to find Romanov alone. Harry looked around the classroom and then couldn't help asking, "Sorry, I thought you were talking to someone, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"Your not!" replied the Professor. "Now last lesson you were working on various curses to impair the sight of your enemy. Have you discovered any new ones?"  
  
"Uh, yes sir, Excaeco," Harry replied.  
  
"Good, yes and the counter-curse?" Romanov asked.  
  
"Aspectus," Harry said.  
  
"Right, lets work on that first, now when you cast the curse at your target, make sure your wand is extended far enough, or you'll blind yourself as well," Romanov began.  
  
Harry had discovered this was Romanov's unique teaching method, after he had tested Harry's knowledge, he had insisted that Harry find new hexes that would be useful. After the first few lessons Harry found that this was an excellent way of insuring he remembered the hexes, and Romanov always elaborated on what Harry had suggested.  
  
Harry now had a huge range of curses to draw from, which ranged from diversionary tactic, like how to deafen, blind, and confuse his opponents, to controlling them by binding with ropes or with magic. But he still could not kill anyone; Harry couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Harry didn't want to ask Romanov because he didn't know exactly how much of The Prophesy Dumbledore had told the rest of the teachers, and perhaps Romanov would be shocked to hear a sixteen year old boy asking how to kill someone. The idea still shocked Harry.  
  
By the end of the lesson Harry had successfully blinded Romanov and restored his vision, he had also learned a way to protect against anyone who would use the hex on him.  
  
Harry joined the others in transfigurations; McGonagall had already arrived and was in the process of returning the last piece of homework. Hermione smiled showing him a neat O circled at the top of her paper. Harry glanced down at his and saw an E; he was pleased to hear Professor McGonagall say, "Getting better Mr Potter."  
  
"Now though your N.E.W.T's are not until next year, your end of term exams are still important, we will be revising all the material you have studied so far, they are an ideal way of determining how you will perform next year." McGonagall told them.  
  
Harry stifled a groan as he took out his wand and waited for the Professor to call them one by one to perform the basic incantations they should all know.  
  
"I swear I will never remember all of that by next year!" Ron complained.  
  
"Well you should start studying now!" Hermione answered.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, to show what he thought of the idea of a full year studying. They headed down for lunch.  
  
Their afternoon Potions class was even more depressing, Snape was still in a foul mood and criticized every step in Harry attempt to brew Skele-gro Potion, and by the end of the class Harry's temper was hotter than the fire under his cauldron. His Potion was billowing black smoke and Hermione was trying to subtly blow the smoke out of her eyes to see her own.  
  
"No points today Mr Potter," Snape sneered waving his wand to clean Harry cauldron.  
  
"You know what, maybe if you'd just shut up for a change, I wouldn't be so bad!" Harry yelled.  
  
Several of the students dropped whatever they were holding and Hermione's face went pale as she whispered, "Harry No!"  
  
"Be quiet Miss Granger!" Snape roared. "Potter 20 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Why not take 50?" Harry yelled back.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor and not another word you insolent boy!" Snape's eyes were bulging.  
  
"Just because you have a miserable life is no need to take it out on us!" Harry was shaking with rage.  
  
"You're out Potter, you are no longer studying Potions, leave this classroom and do not return." Snape said.  
  
"Fine! I need a real teacher not some vengeful idiot who refuses to act like a teacher just because my father humiliated you at school. I am not James Potter!" Harry flung his things into his bag and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
Harry stormed up to the entrance hall and out to the grounds, still shaking with anger, he made his way to the lake and flung himself down under the tree his father had sat under in Snape's memory. Harry stared out over the lake, and gradually calmed down. Harry thought about what he had said and began think about the consequences, Dumbledore would be forced to side with Snape, and Harry would not be allowed to continue taking Potions, which meant he could not go on to Auror training.  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't have lost his temper; Snape had been trying to get to Harry for 6 years. Ron approached and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to find you," Ron continued, "He wants to speak to you in his office."  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed his bag, "Thanks," he said to Ron and turned to head back into the castle.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, you're the hero of the Gryffindors, most of us have been dying to tell him were to stuff it for years, just no-one had the balls!" Ron smiled.  
  
Harry managed a half laugh and replied, "Well I suppose I should go and face the music!"  
  
Harry walked slowly to Dumbledore's office and gave the pass word, swivet, he went up the stairs and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said. "Sit down Harry."  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sir I shouldn't have shouted in front of the other students." Harry began, "But I lost my temper."  
  
"Why?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"For six years Snape has insulted me, my friends and my parents, he has made me the laughing stock of his class, the butt of all his jokes, and never once has he stopped to consider that I might actually have feelings like a normal person, he hates me because he hated my father and that's not fair. I didn't even know my Father yet Snape punishes me anyway!" Harry poured out.  
  
"Professor Snape does not hate you Harry!" Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"But that makes it even worse! Don't you see, what gives him the right to punish me because he's unhappy, does he think that I like the way my life is?" Harry said.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Harry was surprised to see Snape enter the room.  
  
"Please sit down Severus, I think it is time we talked about this problem." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry felt the anger building again as Snape sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"Headmaster, I don't think it is appropriate to have any discussion in front of Potter!" Snape said.  
  
"See he can't even be civil!" Harry snorted.  
  
Dumbledore raised both hands in front of them and said, "Enough both of you! This has gone on long enough; I want both of you to resolve your differences today."  
  
"Potter will no longer be studying advanced Potions, thus I have absolutely no problem to discuss." Snape said.  
  
"That remains to be seen Severus, you are fully aware that Harry wishes to continue on to Auror training after school and Potions is compulsory." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Then perhaps he should not have thrown a tantrum in my class, I will not teach an insolent child!" Snape countered.  
  
"Maybe if you could just once be mature enough to forget the petty grudge you and my father had at school and judge me for my own work!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry!" warned Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, is it appropriate for a teacher to ridicule his students whilst they are disturbing no-one and chopping vellus root?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would not deem it necessary, no!" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Or perhaps it is alright to tell a student that he will not amount to anything as he is measuring Hellslip?" Harry added, "Or maybe when a student is trying to concentrate on adding Silver slithers to a potion, the teacher should feel it necessary to kick the students chair so too many slithers are added, ruining the potion? But my favourite has to be that the only reason I passed Potions is because the examiner was so impressed by my fame that she forgot to mark down a failing grade on my paper!"  
  
Dumbledore looked startled then turned to Severus and asked, "Is this true?"  
  
Snape glared at Harry and snapped, "I refuse to sit here and listen to a former student speak about me in such a tone! Never have my teaching skills been questioned in this school! If Potter can not take my style of teaching then he should not attend!"  
  
"Severus, I am not questioning your teaching abilities. I would just like you to try a new method with Harry," Dumbledore said, "Harry will return to advanced Potions and you will not insult him, you will both work together politely and respect one another! That said Severus I will speak to you later please, at the moment I would like to discuss Harry's punishment with him."  
  
Snape slammed the door as he left and Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, you must understand that Professor Snape is under a great deal of pressure! You should have come to me with this problem; nothing gives a student the right to shout at a teacher, especially in front of the rest of the class. For that you will receive a week's detention. However I would like you to serve your detention here, with me, every evening at eight o'clock, it would not be a good idea to have you spend a week alone with Professor Snape!"  
  
Harry wasn't exactly sure if he was happy or angry with Dumbledore; true Harry hadn't been expelled and would still be allowed to take Potions, but he would still have detention and Snape wouldn't be punished.  
  
As Harry entered the Gryffindor common room the noise hit him, all the students stood up applauding him, and Ron was in the centre of them cheering them on.  
  
"So what's the verdict, have you been expelled?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, a week's detention," Harry replied.  
  
"But what about Potions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm still taking them," replied Harry, but he didn't think it would be right to tell all the students what Dumbledore had said to Snape, best to wait and see what happened in their next lesson. 


	22. Chapter 22 Dumblecore's Detentions

Disclaimer, The world of HP still belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Rocky235, Kemenran, Krystyn1688, athenakitty, rahl, torry(),Varun, slippersRfuzzy, great big THANK YOU!!  
  
Chapter 22 Dumbledore's Detention  
  
Harry spent the next day trying not to look smug as other students came up to congratulate him, and he did feel a little pleased with himself for standing up to Snape and his unfair treatment, though he didn't have Potion on a Tuesday, so maybe things wouldn't even get any better, he would have to wait and see.  
  
Harry reported for his first detention in the headmaster's office, he was unsure what sort of thing Dumbledore would make him do, but it had to be better than anything Snape would come up with.  
  
"Come in Harry, please take a seat at the desk in the corner, you will find a book called, Reaching Your Potential, please read the first chapter and write a summary of it," Dumbledore said, then continued with whatever paper work he was dealing with.  
  
Harry sat down and opened the book; he smiled at little at the first chapter's title, 'Controlling Your Emotions' it turned out to be quite instructive and Harry soon became absorbed, unaware of the passing time. Harry began to write his summary,  
  
A wizards magic is strongly linked to his emotions,  
so if a wizard is angry, then his spells are less likely  
to work the way he expects them to.  
  
It is better to control your anger and make it work for  
you, than to be out of control. Some experienced wizards  
have been known to provoke their opponents during a duel  
then take advantage of the mistakes their opponent will make.  
  
There are many ways to channel your anger to help your magic,  
do not be provoked, take a deep breath and recite your favourite  
poem, imagine the person provoking you is wearing your  
Grandmother's night gown.  
  
Harry smiled as he pictured Snape wearing a flowery nightgown, it did make it easier not to feel angry, and maybe he should try it during his next potions lesson. Dumbledore was trying to show Harry a way to keep calm regardless of Snape's attitude, Harry was sceptical, but forced himself to finish reading anyway.  
  
Harry finished the first chapter and looked towards Dumbledore, "Excuse me Sir, I've finished."  
  
"Very well, I'll see you again tomorrow," Dumbledore answered without looking up.  
  
Harry left his summary on the desk with the book and left the office, returning to Gryffindor tower. He found an empty seat next to Ron and Hermione and took out his homework.  
  
"How was it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Okay, I had to read a book and summarise it, same again tomorrow I guess," Harry answered.  
  
The next morning Harry had Potions; he nervously entered the dungeon and took his usual seat beside Hermione, several minutes later Snape swept into the room.  
  
"Today you will be brewing the bewildering Potion, kestlvat, it is extremely complex so no talking, and take care to follow the instructions exactly!" Snape told them indicating to the instructions on the board.  
  
Harry tried to ignore Snape and concentrate on his potion, but each time he glanced up at the board he found Snape watching him, it was very unnerving. Harry imagined Snape wearing one of Aunt Petunia's floral nightgowns and smiled. His Potion was not perfect but at least it was the same colour as Hermione's and there was no black smoke filling the room.  
  
Snape gave them an essay on the properties of the Potion and sent them off to their next class. When they saw Hagrid at there next care of magical creatures lesson, he looked a little upset.  
  
"What's wrong Hagrid?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Nothing, I just wondered when you would be coming to visit me this year, I know your busy but can't you spare any time for your old friends?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Hagrid, things have been a bit strange lately, but I promise when I've finished my detentions, I'll come and have tea, okay?" Harry replied.  
  
Hagrid smiled and began to explain all about Ferighents, strange dragon like lizards whose scales could be used in various potions. The lesson was a bit dull and he gave them yet another essay on the care of Ferighent. Harry sighed at the mounting pile of homework he would have to complete after his detention that evening.  
  
Eight o'clock found Harry in Dumbledore's office waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.  
  
"Good evening Harry. How were your lessons today?" Dumbledore asked when he arrived.  
  
"Fine Sir, thank you," Harry told him.  
  
"Take a seat at the desk and continue to read please, chapter two and three tonight," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Harry sat and opened the book; chapter 2 was called 'Discovering The Magic Inside.' Harry read about meditation and control, most of which he had already studied, he wrote a short summary and moved onto the 3rd chapter called 'Controlling the Magic' it explained auras, how to interpret them, and how each wizard saw them slightly differently. The more experienced wizard could get a sense of someone's thoughts, just by reading their aura correctly. Harry pondered this as he wrote his summary.  
  
"Can I ask you something Sir?" Harry said.  
  
Smiling Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"What colour are the auras that you see?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry and replied, "Well for the most part I see in shades of blue and pink, though I have experienced most colours through the range depending on the situation."  
  
"So that's why I saw green when the students were afraid?" Harry continued.  
  
"Yes, were you been able to determine any sense of how they were feeling?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not really, I thought they were afraid, well because of how they acted more than anything else," Harry said.  
  
"It is a useful gift Harry, one that can take many years to develop, but any colour change should act as a warning to you that something is not as it should be!" Dumbledore told him. "Now I think you should be off to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Thank you, goodnight sir," Harry replied.  
  
Thursday was a busy day for Harry; he had to finish his homework at breakfast and between lessons so that he could still attend the duelling club before he went to his detention. Tonks had finished her stint as their instructor. In her place was a tall thin dark haired man called Maroon, he had a very strong accent and they had to pay close attention to understand him.  
  
He split them up into new groups. Harry was partnered with Dean against Neville and Seamus, Maroon told them to work out a strategy with their partners then engage the other team in a duel. Harry had to remember to only use spells that the entire duelling club had been learning, and after several minutes of urgent whispering all the partners declared they were ready.  
  
They began their duels in their year groups, the other years were to watch and suggest ways to improve the tactics. Dean and Harry started by dividing Seamus and Neville and sending confundus hexes at them, Harry got Seamus but Dean missed Neville, who sent a disarming hex back, Harry anticipating this and rolled across the floor knocking Dean out of the line of fire and made Neville's hair grow so long that he tripped over Seamus who was still blundering about. Harry and Dean were declared the winners in less than a minute. They sat waiting for the others to finish.  
  
After about five minute the rest of the duels were finished. Maroon announced Harry and Dean the winners, congratulating them on their team work. There was a discussion for several minutes about how each team could improve their skills.  
  
The seventh years took their turn and Harry sat with his friends analyzing their tactics. After all the students had taken their turn Maroon announced that they would watch the best pairs from each group, and see if they could improve their performance.  
  
Harry and Dean faced two seventh years they didn't recognise, this time Harry cursed a short blonde girl with a disarming spell as Dean got the taller girl with a hopping spell, the girls collided and Harry cast a tickling spell at the blonde girl so Harry and Dean won again.  
  
After a round of applause they sat to watch two fifth years duel with Ginny and Hermione, Ginny used her famed bat-bogey hex and Hermione cast a blurred vision hex, both to great success.  
  
The students filed out of the Great Hall and Harry headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Chapters 4 and 5 Harry please," was all Dumbledore said as Harry entered the room.  
  
Chapter 4 was called 'Expanding The Power,' Harry thought that this chapter looked useful and quickly set to reading it. He read that understanding where the magical centre was greatly increased a wizard's chances of increasing his power. Instead of merely saying the incantations the wizard should try to project his magical centre into the words, eventually with practice a wizard could use his magical essence in all his spells and incantations giving them twice the power.  
  
Harry was becoming increasingly excited by the book, if he could master some of the exercises then he would be a more powerful wizard. He rushed on to the next chapter called 'The Silent Voice.' A wizard who was able to draw his essence into his magic could cast spells and incantations without having to call them aloud, giving him the advantage of surprise, if the opponent could not hear the spells then they could not prepare a defence as quickly. Harry realised that Dumbledore used this kind of magic, he rarely spoke aloud when casting spells, and it was one of the things that Harry had always admired.  
  
Having written a quick summary of both chapters Harry turned to find Dumbledore talking quietly to Fawkes.  
  
"Finished already Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes Sir, do you think it possible that I could learn these enhancements?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anyone can learn Harry if they are prepared to study and practice," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Would it take a long time?" Harry persisted.  
  
"Patience is a virtue Harry!" Dumbledore answered, then bid Harry goodnight. 


	23. Chapter 23 The Burrow

Disclaimer, I don't own Hp, unfortunately.  
  
Rosie, Rocky235, insanechildfanfic, athenakitty, Kemenran,Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 23 The Burrow  
  
Harry was sitting at his desk in Dumbledore's office on Friday night, reading Chapter 6 of his book, when there was a strange noise behind him; he turned to see Dumbledore opening a letter that had just appeared.  
  
Dumbledore read the letter in silence and Harry noticed the old wizard paled slightly, and then he stood and turned to Harry. "Please go a get Mr Weasley and his sister."  
  
"Has something happened Sir?" Harry couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Yes, but I think Mr Weasley should hear the news first, quickly now Harry!" Dumbledore replied. He had already sat down and started writing as Harry ran out of the room. Harry's mind was working overtime trying to imagine what could have happened to make Dumbledore look so solemn, it had to be something about Ron's family. Maybe Mr Weasley had been attacked again.  
  
Harry found Ron and Ginny in the common room, sitting with Hermione doing their homework, he rushed up to the table and spluttered, "Quick, something's happened, Dumbledore wants to see you two!"  
  
They raced back to the headmaster's office, Hermione holding Ron's hand as they ran. When they burst in the office door, they found the room filled with people.  
  
"Ah, here they come now," Dumbledore was saying.  
  
Ron's pale face looked around the room, as though he were making a head count, finally he said, "Mum! Dad! What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Don't panic Ron," Mr Weasley said, though he looked very pale and his clothes were dirty. "The Burrow was attacked, by Death-Eaters! But we got out in time; luckily the twins were still awake and warned your mother and me in time."  
  
Ginny flung herself into her mothers arms and Ron collapsed into a chair, which Harry could have sworn hadn't been there a moment ago. Dumbledore stood and called for their attention.  
  
"Now why don't we all sit down and have some tea, while we arrange somewhere else for you all to stay for the moment?" Dumbledore asked them, conjuring more chairs and a tray of tea and cakes.  
  
"Why don't they stay at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.  
  
"We no longer own Grimmauld Place Harry, Sirius was a convict so he could not write a will. I believe it went to Bellatrix Lestrange on his death." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"You mean she's staying there? Why don't we go and arrest her then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well she is not actually there, nor has she been. The house is being watched but no doubt she will add new wards that prevent us from finding it, if she decides to move in." Dumbledore added.  
  
"Where are the new headquarters then?" asked Harry.  
  
"We have an old house in London at the moment, but it is very run down," Mr Weasley explained.  
  
"How about Redwood?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I think I could make some adjustments to it, to make it suitable for a larger family!" Dumbledore mused.  
  
"What about our shop?" Fred asked.  
  
"How would we get to work?" George added.  
  
"Well I imagine we could place some wards on the shop, to keep it safe enough for the moment," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh no, your staying with us!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, "Tonight was too close, I will not have you risk your lives for some silly joke shop!" Tears were now flowing down her face, all of the men in the room looked very uncomfortable and Ginny sprang up from her chair to hold her mother.  
  
"Molly, I have spoken to Severus, he is sure that this was not an 'official' attack!" Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean not official?" Arthur frowned.  
  
"Well it would seem that some of the Death-Eaters are bored with there inactivity and arranged for this little 'party' alone!" Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Malfoy!" said Arthur and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Possibly," Dumbledore agreed. "It's getting late, why don't we let the children go to bed and we will arrange a place for you to stay?"  
  
So the friends were dismissed and walked quietly back to their common room.  
  
"How dare they?" Ron exclaimed, "They'll pay for this, they tried to kill my family for fun!"  
  
"Calm down Ron," Hermione tried to console him, "At least no-one got hurt!"  
  
"But that was our home," Ginny began to sob.  
  
The news did not improve the next day, Ron's father sent an owl saying they had found a new home, but The Burrow was completely destroyed. This caused fresh tears from Ginny; Hermione led her out of the Great Hall, as the other students whispered about what had happened.  
  
Everyone tried hard to act normally; they had quidditch practice and then spent some time with Hagrid. But the atmosphere over dinner was strained as neither Ron nor Ginny said much. Harry still had detention and so he left Ron and Hermione talking quietly in the common room and set off to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore greeted him, "I have much to do tonight, so I want you to continue reading alone, you may leave when you have completed the next 2 chapters."  
  
"Yes Sir," Harry replied, as Dumbledore withdrew through another door Harry had never noticed before. Harry sat for a few moments staring into space then began reading. He found the chapter 'Starting at the Beginning' quite complex and was soon taking notes and checking details, after an hour's work he tried to write a summary, that covered the entire chapter, but had to redo it several times before he was happy with the result. He moved onto the next chapter, 'Practical Methods of Training,' and the next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder gently.  
  
"Harry, wake up," The voice said.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and immediately winced at the pain in his neck and across his nose, he had fallen asleep while reading and his glasses were cutting into the bridge of his nose, his stiff neck stopped him from turning properly to see Dumbledore smiling down at him.  
  
"I think that is enough for one night," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't sleep much last night, you know, I uh, haven't finished the summary yet," Harry mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I don't think it would make much sense if you wrote now anyway, go to bed Harry, you may finish it tomorrow." Dumbledore told him.  
  
Harry stumbled stiffly out of the room and back to his dorm.  
  
Sundays were always quiet days at Hogwarts, most of the students were outside enjoying the clear spring weather, the sun was shining and it was quite warm. Harry and the others ate breakfast and returned upstairs to their various homework assignments. When Harry had finished his Potions, Transfigurations and Charms work he took out the notes he had made the night before and read them.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"About the book Dumbledore has me reading," Harry replied. "It's interesting; I thought I might try some of the exercises toady."  
  
"Do you want some help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, you should relax with Ron today, he still looks a bit pale," Harry whispered. "I'm going to the room of requirements, if anyone's looking for me."  
  
"See you later," bid Hermione.  
  
"See you," Harry replied, shoving Ron gently as he passed, "Don't work too hard!"  
  
"Fat chance," Ron smirked in reply, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just out for a bit," Harry waved on his way out of the portrait, Hermione could explain to Ron.  
  
Harry opened the door to the room of requirements and was surprised to see it looked just like it had on the last D.A meeting. He closed the door and sat in the centre of the floor to begin meditating, gradually he felt himself relax, and then calmness seemed to spread through him, just like it always did when he meditated.  
  
Harry felt as though he could reach inside himself and grab his magical core. It felt like a solid organ. Opening his eyes, he focused on the piece of parchment with his notes on it, and said 'Accio' the parchment flew across the room straight to his hands.  
  
Harry spent the next while trying out various basic spells, he was sure they were working faster than normal, it felt different somehow, but he couldn't really tell by himself. He needed to try some attack spells, but to do so alone would be impossible. He glanced around the room and noticed a dummy in the corner. Placing it in the centre of the room and balancing a book on its head, he tried a blasting curse. Instead of knocking the book off the dummy's head he sent the dummy flying backwards where it hit the wall and left a dent.  
  
Harry smiled and set up the dummy once more, this time he tried to summon the book silently, concentrating on the words in his head. After several failed attempts, the book hovered for a few seconds and then fell to the floor. Pleased by this small triumph Harry tried again and again, eventually he could summon the book all the way across the room.  
  
The door burst opened and Ron and Hermione came in, "Are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Harry replied.  
  
"It's dinner time, you missed lunch and we were starting to worry. Have you been in here all this time?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I didn't realise it was so late, come on then," Harry grabbed his notes and followed them out of the door.  
  
Half way down the first flight of stairs Harry felt dizzy; he stopped and grabbed the banister.  
  
"What?" Ron asked stopping behind him.  
  
"Don't know, feel ..." Was all Harry managed to say before he fell down the rest of the stairs. 


	24. Chapter 24 Madam Pomfrey

Disclaimer, HP belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Rocky235, Hrei-siesn, BoltLightning, SheWolfe7, Stefanorkle, Wind Whisperer, DB1, alamarang, athenakitty, Limar(), Allison(), Lisienna, insanechildfanfic,Thank you guys!  
  
David305, um you got me! You're right Bellatrix is also a convict, so the reason she inherits automatically is because she is next in line in the Black family, but she can't claim it yet because of her criminal status, and she would be caught by the order. What do you think?  
  
Chapter 24 Madam Pomfrey  
  
"There you go, he's coming back! Mr Potter, can you open your eyes please?" Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded distantly.  
  
Harry groaned, he was in the hospital wing again yet he couldn't think why.  
  
"Harry?" Ron sounded quiet scared.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus without his glasses. Hermione handed them to him before he could ask.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered. "What happened?"  
  
"Mr Potter don't you ever get tired of asking that question?" Madam Pomfrey did not look very pleased with him. "This time you fainted!"  
  
Harry felt a tinge of embarrassment, girls fainted! He thought indignantly, and then he asked, "Why?"  
  
"Your system is very drained, I don't know what you've been up to this time, but you must remember to eat regularly in future!" Madam Pomfrey reprimanded him.  
  
Harry agreed and took the tray of food she had presented him with, then she shooed Ron and Hermione out, telling them that Harry was just over-worked, he needed food then rest.  
  
Harry had just finished eating when Dumbledore arrived; he spoke to Madam Pomfrey for a few moments, then came and sat next to Harry's bed, for a few moments he simply looked at him before saying, "how are you feeling Harry?"  
  
"Actually I feel fine, I felt a little dizzy before," Harry told him.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey tells me you are magically exhausted!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I was practicing some of the exercises from the book you had me reading," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry I told you to be patient!" The headmaster admonished him gently. "Those exercises are aimed at fully trained wizards, and they should be strictly supervised even then, they can drain a wizard if he tries to do too much at a time!"  
  
"I didn't realise, I'll be more careful," Harry promised.  
  
"I would like you to practice under my supervision in future Harry," Dumbledore told him. "What did you try anyway?"  
  
Harry forgot how tired he had been feeling and explained to Dumbledore all the spells he had tried and what he had accomplished, Dumbledore looked impressed.  
  
"Harry you will have to be careful, if you advance too quickly your body will not take the strain! You are still growing and you have not fully developed control yet, though you have made great advances in this last year. However if you push yourself too far, your body will collapse from exhaustion and you will be defenceless!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in to give Harry a sleeping potion and the headmaster took his leave telling Harry, "You will stay here tonight and tomorrow morning, if Madam Pomfrey releases you tomorrow afternoon you may return to class, but no magic and you may leave your detention until Tuesday evening at 6pm, Goodnight."  
  
Harry's eyes slipped closed and he fell into dreamland, his dreams were wonderful and terrible at the same time. Harry saw himself as an eagle soaring freely above the school then he saw a huge snake hissing and writhing at the gates of the school, and like most of his recent dreams he saw the Volcano erupt and lava swallow the snake, but this time it swallowed Hogwarts as well, Harry woke with a start and Madam Pomfrey administered a dreamless sleep potion, so Harry fell into blackness.  
  
Glancing out of the window Harry guessed that it was about mid-morning, which meant he had slept for around 12 hours. Madam Pomfrey noticed that he was awake and brought a tray of breakfast, Harry's eyes widened as he looked at it, there was enough to feed a small army, surely she didn't expect him to eat all that!  
  
"You need your nutrients," She said briskly, "eat up then I may allow you to return to class."  
  
As it turned out Harry only managed the eggs and bacon along with some toast, but he couldn't eat the pancakes and syrup. Madam Pomfrey brought out another potion, Harry wrongly assumed it was pepper-up, but his eyes fell closed and he realised it was another sleeping potion.  
  
It was early evening when Harry woke up again, he slipped out of bed quietly and dressed in his robes before Madam Pomfrey could slip him anymore Potions. He was just approaching the ward doors when he heard a cough from behind him. Turning he saw Madam Pomfrey standing arms laden with another food tray, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Harry returned to his bed and stretched out on top of the covers; silently he took the tray and began to eat. Shepard's pie, Brussels sprouts, carrots and chips, 2 portions of treacle pudding and a glass of pumpkin juice later, Madam Pomfrey seemed satisfied. She warned Harry, if he returned to the hospital wing suffering from exhaustion again, she would keep him there until the end of term.  
  
Harry promised to take more care and left in a hurry before she could change her mind. He went to the common room where the others were just returning from dinner.  
  
"Harry, feeling better?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, 24 hours sleep will do that for you!" Harry replied. "Did I miss much?  
  
"Here, I copied down your homework for you, you missed a good Charms lesson, we were reviewing for the exams," Hermione told him.  
  
"Exams?" Harry looked blank.  
  
"Harry! The end of year exams! There next month remember!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Next month! How did that happen?" Harry was startled, he hadn't realised they were almost in May already.  
  
"Honestly you and Ron are the same every year. He's got more O.W.L's to sit this year and he's not even studying yet!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Lighten up Hermione; I'm just barely keeping up with all my homework!" Ron said. "Hey mate had a good sleep?"  
  
Harry laughed and went up to retrieve his books; he would have to concentrate on his school work instead of his extra lessons for a while. Voldemort would just have to wait until after the exams.  
  
Harry resumed normal lessons next day, most of the teachers seemed to be aware of Dumbledore's warning to Harry because they avoided letting him do any spells. By the time Harry went to Dumbledore's office that evening for detention, he was fed up being treated like a delicate child!  
  
"Harry, have you been resting?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes!" Harry answered.  
  
"You know it's for your own good, don't you?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Sir," replied Harry less sharply.  
  
"Well I think you should get on with that summary you left last time, then carry on with the next chapter." Dumbledore indicated to the desk in the corner.  
  
Harry dutifully sat and began his work. He had always imagined Dumbledore's office to be a hive of activity, yet since he had been there Dumbledore had done very little but read and write letters. The only excitement had been the night the Weasleys had all shown up, Harry suddenly felt guilty, he hadn't even asked where they were staying and if they were alright, he had also forgotten to ask about the Dursleys.  
  
"Professor?" Harry began.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"I was wondering, Sir, how are the Weasleys, did you find them somewhere safe to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Indeed, they are staying at Redwood for the moment," Dumbledore replied, then looked back down at the letter he was reading.  
  
"Uh, Sir?" Harry continued.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore looked up again.  
  
"Well I was wondering about the Dursleys, where are they now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your Uncle received a promotion; he is now manager of Grunnings in Newcastle upon Tyne. The family moved there shortly after Christmas," Dumbledore smiled. "Is there a particular reason you do not wish to complete your work tonight?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, I was just thinking, I realised that I never asked you what happened to them, sorry.." Harry trailed off and returned his attention to his work.  
  
Silence reigned again as both old man and young man concentrated on their work, Harry finished his summary and moved on to the next chapter when Dumbledore called to him to leave it and come and drink some tea. Harry smiled, only Dumbledore would offer you a cup of tea during detention.  
  
"How are you Harry, anymore dreams, and pains in your scar?" Dumbledore surprised Harry by asking.  
  
"No pains at all this year actually, I was wondering why," Harry answered honestly.  
  
"Maybe your skills at Occlumency have improved enough to protect you," Dumbledore offered.  
  
"I don't think so, when Professor Romanov was working with us he said I blocked him well, but I could still feel the sensation of him trying to break through." Harry answered.  
  
"Perhaps Voldemort has decided that he could not trick you a second time." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe," Harry answered. "Sir about Legilimency, I studied all the theory, but I can not practice it, I would like to learn."  
  
"One step at a time Harry, you saw the results caused by your overwork these last few months, your body needs time to build up its strength. Or you may suffer from a complete breakdown," Dumbledore warned.  
  
Harry considered this, Dumbledore had not said he would not teach Harry Legilimency, just that he would not do it now, Harry took hope in this and decided to be patient, besides there were other skills he wished to master first, like his silent voice and wandless magic.  
  
After they had tea Dumbledore sent Harry back to his dorm early, saying he should return the next evening for his last detention, Harry realised that he would be sorry, it was comfortable to work near the headmaster. 


	25. Chapter 25 Tricked

Disclaimer, The world of HP still belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Potter Reader, Shania Maxwell, leggylover03, gaul1, Kemenran, saxistwriterchick, violingirl7, winterspirit, Simone(), J Wish, Thank you all, I can't believe I've gotten over a hundred reviews!!  
  
Chapter 25 tricked  
  
Harry was already sitting at Gryffindor table when Ron and Hermione arrived for dinner, as they were taking their seats opposite him, Michael Corner offered Hermione a piece of parchment saying, "Pass that to Harry, he dropped it earlier."  
  
Harry looked up at the mention of his name, he saw the parchment in Hermione's hand and he noticed Michael behind her, just as he stood up to take it from her, Michael's aura caught his attention, it was bluish pink with a yellow outline.  
  
Harry yelled at Hermione, "No! Drop it!"  
  
Instinctively Hermione's grip tighted on the parchment as she turned to face him and Harry desperately tried to grab it from her. Immediately he felt the familiar tug above his navel, that told him it was a port-key, as the Great Hall faded from his view, he glimpsed Malfoy, with his aura shining red with the hint of a yellow outline, laughing in the background.  
  
Harry was aware of Hermione opposite him as they twisted and turned through a great kaleidoscope of colours, he wondered vaguely what would happen if you released a port-key mid-journey, but he couldn't communicate with Hermione and he couldn't leave her to face whatever was waiting at the other side alone.  
  
With a thud Harry and Hermione arrived in the centre of a group of Death- eaters. Hermione's scream stopped abruptly as the tallest of them pointed his wand directly in her face. Harry risked a quick glance around and realised he was back in the graveyard where Cedric had died, the realisation chilled him to the bone, a voice in his mind started to yell, 'not again!'  
  
Harry refocused his attention on the death-eaters and realised that there were only six of them, and the lack of pain in his scar told him that Voldemort was not present. Lengths of rope tied themselves around Harry and he was dragged over to a tombstone and thrown against it, he bit his tongue trying to stifle the cry of pain.  
  
"Well it seems 'the boy wonder' has brought his little mud-blood girlfriend along to play!" The tall death-eater sneered; Harry recognised the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy seized Hermione by the hair and dragged her to her feet, her eyes glazed in fear as he shook her so hard her head flopped from side to side, "Just like a rag doll! Who wants to play first? Goyle I believe you always wanted a little doll!" Malfoy flung Hermione towards one of the other men, who grabbed her and pulled her face up towards his own, and then spat in her face. He flung her back into the centre saying, "I prefer my dolls to be pretty!"  
  
"What, 'boy wonder' is not going to protect his little friend? Can you imagine the fun we could have with her, whilst you watch, powerless to help? Beg for her life," Malfoy laughed. "She considers herself superior to pure bloods wizards!" He told the others.  
  
Harry watched in horror as tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks, he was trying to formulate a plan, he could easily free himself from his bonds then transform and escape, but he had to get Hermione to safety first. He noticed the parchment lying not far in the spot where they had arrived, if Hermione could get to it, she could use it to escape.  
  
Malfoy continued his flow of insults, all the while throwing Hermione around the circle of death-eaters, she was poked and prodded, her robes ripped, and her body battered, she had her eyes closed when they threw her roughly to the ground, there was a hollow thud and Harry saw blood pour from the side of her head.  
  
Harry closed his eyes trying to blank out the horrors in front of him and focused on his magical core, he would need to use wandless magic because his arm where pinned to his side and one of the men held his wand, he had felt them take it when they grabbed him.  
  
Harry felt his strength build inside and concentrated on the spell to release himself, as he felt the ropes slacken he whispered under his breath, "praenubilus," dark thunder clouds appeared making it impossible to see.  
  
Harry lunged forward to the place he had last seen Hermione fall, scrambling about on the ground his hand came in contact with her shoulder, he pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear.  
  
"Hermione, open your eyes! Hermione can you hear me?" Harry spoke urgently, "Enervate!" and slowly her eyes opened.  
  
"Accio parchment!" Harry summoned the parchment and gave it to Hermione, he tried to recall the spell to create a port-key, and concentrated on the parchment, success came as he felt a tug above his navel. Then suddenly a hand grabbed his leg and he felt the parchment tear, but to his relief Hermione disappeared, he hoped she would return to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was lifted off the ground and a large fist smashed into his face, a distant part of his brain thought, 'so this is what it means to see stars!' as blood poured down his face from his broken nose.  
  
He heard a voice say, "Here I got him!" and focusing on the blurred black robes approaching him realised that the dark clouds were dissipating. Harry tried to concentrate and said, "tinnulus," the air was filled with the sound of a hundred discordant church bells ringing.  
  
Harry was immediately released and with a thud he fell on the ground. He was starting to feel dizzy; he needed his wand because the wandless magic was draining his energy. "Accio wand," he called, nothing happened, "ACCIO WAND!" he tried again, then suddenly his wand was in his hand.  
  
"Excaeco," Harry cast at the death-eaters, they were stumbling into one another, blinded and deafened by Harry's spell. Harry tried to summon enough energy to transform into an eagle, but his body was shaking with a combination of fear and anger. There was a loud crack behind him and he fell to his knees screaming in pain clutching his scar. Voldemort had arrived.  
  
Suddenly there was silence, Voldemort had neutralized Harry spells, Harry felt the presence of death-eaters surround him, many more that before, and a voice hissing close to him, "Master, let Nagini take care of this problem."  
  
"What is going on here?" Voldemort's voice asked. "Explain yourself Malfoy!"  
  
Harry tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on transforming, before Voldemort could turn his attention from Malfoy.  
  
"Master, after hearing The Prophesy, we wanted to serve you by destroying the Potter child!" Malfoy bowed.  
  
Harry felt himself stiffen and realised that someone, probably Voldemort, had cast a spell to immobilise him. He tried to turn his head and see what was happening around him.  
  
"You act without my knowledge, to protect me from this child?" Voldemort hissed dangerously."  
  
"For you, master a gift!" Malfoy grovelled.  
  
"Do you think I am incapable of killing this mere child? Perhaps you believe him to be more powerful than your master?" Voldemorts voice was becoming shriller.  
  
Malfoy obviously realised that there was no reply to his question that would satisfy Voldemort, so he kept silent.  
  
"Nagini, show our servant what we do to those who doubt our power, our right to lead!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry cringed knowing what would come next; Nagini slithered her way towards Malfoy and coiled around his body.  
  
"No! Master, I did this for you, I am loyal to you!" Begged Malfoy.  
  
The snake tightened its body around the man and began to squeeze the life out of him. Harry closed his eyes to the scene but he felt as though his scar was ripping his forehead open as Voldemort continued to watch and enjoy the scene.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate on releasing himself; he slowed his breathing and tried to centre himself. He searched his tired brain for a way to break the spell, eventually the screaming in the background stopped and he thought; "dissolvo solutum," cautiously Harry wiggled his fingers, and tightened his grip around his wand.  
  
Voldemort's attention snapped back to Harry, he sensed Harry had broken the spell, Harry body screamed in protest as he scampered behind a tombstone. He was exhausted, Dumbledore had been right, he had allowed his body to become too drained and now he didn't have the strength to fight. In his minds eye he could see Voldemort laughing victoriously over Harry's broken dead body.  
  
"Come out little Harry!" Voldemort laughed.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand jumped up and cast, "Adligo," ropes flew at Voldemort, who laughed as he side stepped them and continued to advance on Harry. Harry tried to cast the flame from his wand to drain power from voldemort, all he managed was a thin burst of flame.  
  
"Bring him to me!" Voldemort ordered the two death-eaters closest to Harry. The two men grabbed him by the arms and dragged him forward, the man on his right seemed familiar to Harry but before he could look up at him, the man on Harry's left twisted his arm so roughly Harry felt it snap, Harry screamed.  
  
Red hot pain blinded Harry; he let himself be dragged forward until he was flung down in front of Voldemort.  
  
"The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord!" Voldemort laughed, "Behold, my downfall!"  
  
All the death-eaters laughed gleefully, anticipating Harry's painful torture and death. They had been robbed of this spectacle after the tri- wizard tournament. Harry remembered how he had managed to escape Voldemort the last time, his tired mind remembered that he had escaped many times, surely this meant that Voldemort could not be destined to kill him.  
  
This gave Harry the impetus to transform, suddenly, painfully, Harry's body began to change, and he became an Eagle and flew as high up in the night sky as he could. He still had a broken arm, which was now a broken wing, it hampered his ability, but he knew that he must fly away, find somewhere safe.  
  
The eagle looked down at the angry people on the ground they were screaming at him and bright light shot out of the sticks they were holding, the eagle knew he could not let any of the lights hit him; he climbed higher and headed north. 


	26. Chapter 26 The Flight

Disclaimer, I've only borrowed the world of HP, promise to give it back soon!  
  
Vicous Pixie, cuteandnice, Masterful Pheonix, Rocky235, sab(),saxistwriterchick, Ikazo , Mulledmead, athenakitty, Kemenran, DB1, Potter Reader, kaioshin689, relative1983, crookshanks03, lillypotterfan, Xavier II, oasis, Wind Whisperer, insanechildfanfic, thank you all!  
  
Chapter 26 the flight  
  
The eagle flew north, unsure why it was important, but somewhere in the back of its mind, it knew it must. North was safe, it could find help there, its broken wing was making flying very painful, but still it headed north.  
  
The dark night skies were changing, dawn was breaking, sun was peeking through the clouds. The eagle landed on top of a tall oak tree, it was hungry and tired. Maybe it could hunt for a small mouse, and then rest here for a while.  
  
Its target found, the eagle swooped down and caught a mouse, retreating back to its branch, ate it and tucked its head under its wing and slept.  
  
The eagle awoke early afternoon and sought out another meal, feeling better, the pain in its beak had lessened, though it's wing was stiff and awkward, the eagles stretched its wings as far as possible and took to the skies again.  
  
Evening came and still the eagle headed north, it flew above the towns and villages, keeping a sharp eye out for more angry men with lighting sticks. Rain drops started to splash on its body and the eagle began to search for a safe haven. There was a forest below so it headed down and landed on a branch, protected from the rain by the foliage above.  
  
The eagle stayed awake watching, many owls flew past, hurrying on their way, with an unknown purpose. The eagle was tired, its strength almost gone, flying with a broken wing was causing even more damage but the eagle knew it must continue on its journey north, to safety.  
  
For three days and nights the eagle travelled, finding food and rest where ever it could. Once it spotted a man flying on a stick, the eagle was confused how could a man fly? He was afraid and hid from the man in case the man had a lightening stick. On the forth day the eagle saw a castle in the distance, it seemed familiar, was it a safe place?  
  
The eagle came to rest in a nearby forest, it waited for nightfall and watched, the castle was filled with children and many of them had lightening sticks, the eagle was afraid, should it go to the castle or stay in the forest.  
  
A white owl flew into the forest and came near to the eagle's hiding place; it circled and hooted in a low mournful tone. The eagle knew the sound and watched as the owl flew away towards a window high in the castle wall.  
  
An old man dressed in purple robes with a tall pointed hat came out of the castle and stood by the edge of the forest; he held up one arm and waited. The eagle recognized this image; it had seen it before somewhere, in a dream.  
  
The old man waited until the eagle finally emerged from the forest and came to land on his arm. The old man smoothed the eagles ruffled feathers and spoke in gentle tones as he carried the eagle inside. The eagle's left wing was hanging at an odd angle, several tail feathers were missing and its usually sharp green eyes were dull and glazed.  
  
Inside the castle was bright and warm, many of the children were there, milling around talking in loud voices, two of them broke off their conversation and ran towards the old man, the eagle tried to pull back from their attention and the old man spoke to them briefly then carried the eagle up the stairs. Eventually they reached a room that was all white and several people were standing waiting for them.  
  
He placed the eagle on a soft bed and withdrew a lightening stick, the eagle wanted to fly away but it was too tired to stretch its wings out, the old man muttered something and the eagle screeched in pain, the feathers fell from its wings and it painfully transformed into a man.  
  
Harry lay on the bed, his body broken and bruised, unaware of the tears splashing down on his skin from the old wizard and a grey haired nurse.  
  
Harry tried to lift his head off the pillow as he opened his eyes, sharp pain ripped through his body and he groaned. Suddenly his bed was surrounded by people, all speaking at once; Harry couldn't understand a single word they were saying. He tried to focus on them but found his vision too blurred. A hand reached behind his head lifting him slightly, then he felt a cold liquid being poured into his mouth, it was disgusting, he coughed a little and then slipped back into darkness.  
  
Harry vaguely recalled this happening several times, he would wake up, unable to understand what was happening around him, drink something and fall asleep again.  
  
Harry lay awake on the bed unmoving, he slowly opened his eyes, the room didn't spin this time and when he turned his head a little he could see beds and lots of white. He tried lifting slightly off the pillow and found that the pain in his body still throbbed, though not sharply like before.  
  
"Harry?" Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "Can you understand me?" she gently placed his glasses on his face and her face came into focus.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will let Dumbledore explain it to you, for the moment I want to check you over. Can you wiggle your fingers on your left hand for me?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.  
  
Harry dutifully wriggled his fingers, the ache in his body increased slightly.  
  
"Good, now can you wiggle your toes?" She continued.  
  
Harry tried and for several seconds felt nothing, then he felt them move.  
  
"Don't worry, your body is just exhausted, it will take some time for your reflexes to return to normal." She informed him. "Now drink this pain killer, it won't put you to sleep, just allow you more freedom of movement."  
  
"Welcome back Harry!" Dumbledore sat in a chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Confused!" Harry replied.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"No, not really. How long have I been here?" Harry asked, trying to force his mind to figure it out.  
  
"You were taken from Hogwarts by port-key, according to Miss Granger you were captured by Death-eaters," Dumbledore began.  
  
A flash of images burst into Harry's mind, Hermione lying unconscious bleeding on the ground, Lucius Malfoy screaming in pain, the death-eaters dragging him to throw him in front of Voldemort, Harry suddenly didn't want to remember, and he tried to close his mind.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Returned safely thanks to you! She was treated for concussion and allowed to return to her dorm, over a week ago," Dumbledore reassured him.  
  
"Over a week ago?" Harry asked.  
  
"You escaped by transforming and flying away, that was Wednesday evening, you arrived back at Hogwarts on Monday evening," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"What day is it?" Harry tried to follow Dumbledore's explanation.  
  
"It is now Saturday morning," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I've been here for five days?" Harry asked.  
  
"You were very badly injured. You had flown with a broken wing for five days causing sever damage to your body, I had to force you to transform so that Madam Pomfrey could treat you, but your mind rejected the transformation to begin with. Madam Pomfrey was able to heal your broken arm and nose, repair the damage to your spine and ribs, probably sustained whilst you were flying, and treat you for malnutrition." Dumbledore explained quietly. "However the fact that your body was so drained of its magical ability when you sustained the damage means that the injuries will take longer to heal than normal."  
  
Harry's brain hurt from trying to follow the conversation, he leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore said softly, "Sleep now Harry, there will be plenty of time for explanations later."  
  
Harry thought he heard Dumbledore whisper, "Thank the Gods," as he bent down and removed Harry's glasses.  
  
Another day passed with Harry waking for a short while, drinking more disgusting healing potions and falling back to sleep again. His body felt bruised from head to toe and his dreams were now filled with images of what had happened. He considered asking Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion, then changed his mind; he wanted to remember what had happened, how he had failed, once again, to destroy Voldemore. 


	27. Chapter 27 Friends

Disclaimer, not mine unfortunately.  
  
johno(),Madam Whitbrook, athenakitty, Rocky235, wanderingwolf, jeangab057, leggylover03, insanechildfanfic, Xavier II, DB1, Kemenran, slippersRfuzzy(),Kelzery, Hrei-siesn, thank you your reviews always make me smile! Limar(), I have slowed down slightly(though that might be 'cause It's taking longer to write them!) but I have gotten more reviews which is VERY COOL! So thanks for the advice!!  
  
Chapter 27 Friends  
  
Harry woke up to find a very quiet Ron and Hermione sitting beside his bed. As he opened his eyes fully Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek, he blushed slightly and said, "Hey your boyfriend's watching!"  
  
"Oh you!" Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, you were so brave."  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay," Harry answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from hurting you sooner!"  
  
"I just fell apart," Hermione admitted, "I didn't even think to use magic to save myself!"  
  
"No-one could have done anything different Hermione; they never gave you a chance!" Harry replied.  
  
Hermione took her seat and Harry noticed Ron was looking a bit pale, "Are you okay?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Am I okay? I'm fine, I just sat in the Great Hall and watched as my best friend and my girlfriend disappeared!" Ron answered. "All I could do was worry about you both, then when Hermione came back covered in blood," Ron shuddered at the memory, "Then Dumbledore sent Snape, I wanted to go with him, but they wouldn't let me! If I had lost either of you.." his voice trailed away.  
  
"Well you didn't, we're both back, and we're fine!" Harry told him, then asked "Dumbledore sent Snape?"  
  
"Yes, Snape was the one who told us you'd escaped, there have been Order members flying all over Britain looking for you!" Ron told him.  
  
"I think I might have seen them," Harry tried to remember.  
  
"Then Hedwig turned up and Dumbledore went out to wait for you!" Hermione told him.  
  
"I do remember seeing Hedwig! She came into the forest and circled around me for a while," Harry told them.  
  
"Michael Corner was suspended!" Hermione told Harry, "But they kept him in the hospital ward, after Ron broke his nose!"  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron and Hermione looked puzzled. "You mean Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"No, Draco Malfoy, I think he had something to do with it!" Harry explained about the auras.  
  
"Why don't I go and get Dumbledore?" Hermione said standing.  
  
Immediately Ron jumped to his feet and added, "I'll go with you."  
  
"Ron I'm fine, nothings going to happen to me, you can stay with Harry," Hermione told him.  
  
"No that's okay, let Ron go with you. I need to go to the bathroom anyway." Harry told her, he could understand Ron's reluctance to let Hermione out of his sight.  
  
Harry managed to go to the bathroom and had returned, exhausted to his bed as Dumbledore arrived with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have told me you believe Michael Corner was not acting alone, and that Mr Malfoy was involved." Dumbledore asked him, "That is a serious accusation Harry."  
  
"Yes Sir I know, but Michael's aura was bluish pink with a yellow outline, and just as we disappeared I saw Malfoy's was yellow too." Harry explained.  
  
"You saw no red in Michael's?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I saw only the normal pink!"  
  
"I can not help you interpret the auras Harry, each wizard sees them differently, when I see yellow it indicates an upset stomach," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I think that Malfoy had Michael under the imperius curse," Harry explained.  
  
"Why don't you put me under the imperius curse, then Harry can see if our auras have yellow in them," Ron exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Unfortunately it will be some time before we can try that," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Because you cannot use magic for a while," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But I don't feel so bad now, I'm just a little sore," Harry reassured him.  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly, "No Harry, you misunderstand me, it is not that I do not wish you to use magic until you recover, it is that you cannot, we noticed several days ago that your body's natural magic reserves were not helping you to heal, that is why Madam Pomfrey had to give you so many restorative potions!"  
  
Harry stared at him in horror then immediately looked for his wand, finding it in the cabinet beside his bed he grabbed it and aimed at the water glass sitting on top.  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore warned.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said. Nothing happened, he tried again "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" still nothing happened, Harry stared at the water glass then turned his gaze to the three solemn faces beside the bed.  
  
"How long?" Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at their feet but Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye and said, "There's no way to know, at least until you have recovered from your injuries."  
  
"Could it be..is it possible...what if it's.. forever?" Harry finished with a tremble. He was trying not to panic, but tears were gathering in his eyes and he turned his face away from them.  
  
"Harry we don't know how long, but I have never known a wizard to completely loose his magic," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Trying to stay calm Harry asked, "What can I do?"  
  
"You must rest Harry, allow your body to heal, sleep and eat as much as you can, and try not to worry," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Harry felt like screaming, how was he supposed to relax? His magic was all that he had, how could he live without it? What if it never came back?  
  
"I know you are afraid, but trust me Harry, it will come back!" Dumbledore reassured him.  
  
Dumbledore left and Madam Pomfrey came with Harry's potions, so with a promise to return in the afternoon, Ron and Hermione left him to rest. Harry lay back in his bed and tried not to imagine his life without magic, tried not to imagine himself in Filch's place, frightening the students, just because he was jealous of them.  
  
Harry was withdrawn when his friends returned and they tried to cheer him up with a game of cards and chess but Harry wanted to mope in peace. So they left him, Ron had brought Harry his newest quidditch book to read, it was supposed to take his mind of things but it only reminded him of something else he would loose.  
  
That evening Madam Pomfrey brought him a light meal before his potions and when he had finished she dimmed the lights and left him to sleep. Harry woke several times that night and snuck his wand out from under his bedclothes, he tried some simple spells, but to no avail he couldn't even light the end of his wand. Eventually he had slept with his cheeks wet from silent tears.  
  
By Monday afternoon Harry was ready to scream in boredom, Ron and Hermione had gone back to lessons and Harry had been alone all morning, he couldn't face reading his quidditch book and there weren't any other patients to pass the time with. The doors swung open and Dumbledore swept in, he paused to speak quietly to Madam Pomfrey and then came and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said brightly.  
  
"Good afternoon," Harry muttered in response.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey tells me you have been trying to do magic during the night!" Dumbledore said. "I want you to promise me that you will stop!"  
  
"Why? I can't do anything anyway!" Harry replied.  
  
"You must let yourself recover first. You must let your body rebuild its natural reserves, give it time Harry," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"It's just so frustrating!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand a several books appeared on Harry's bedside cabinet. "Maybe if you keep your mind busy, then time will pass a bit quicker."  
  
Harry tried to look grateful for Dumbledore's concern, but the thought of reading more magic books depressed him all the more.  
  
"I thought you might enjoy these stories Harry, they are not magic books but some very interesting muggle books; try to keep your mind off magic for a while." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded despondently and glanced about the room for something else to talk about, but his mind drew a blank. Dumbledore seemed to understand Harry's dilemma asked him, "Have you ever been to the circus?"  
  
"No Sir I haven't, the Dursleys never took me," Harry responded.  
  
"Well you should go during the summer, it really is an amazing experience, all the animals and the acrobats, but my favourites are the clowns," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Harry laughed gently at the image of Dumbledore sitting in a large tent watching strangely dresses men throwing custard pies at each other.  
  
Dumbledore sat for the next few hours telling Harry stories about circus trips and carnivals that he had visited over the years, so Harry relaxed and listened, laughing. His mind became busy planning when he could go and experience them for himself, or maybe with Ron and Hermione. Harry was quite disappointed when Madam Pomfrey appeared with his dinner tray and evenings potions, Dumbledore excused himself and left to attend dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione came after dinner and they uncomfortably avoided talking about their day's lessons and the up coming exams, Harry felt sorry for them, they were trying to cheer him up and help him pass the time, but with exception of the afternoon spent with Dumbledore, Harry could not keep his mind off his lost abilities.  
  
Gradually he steered the conversation towards Dumbledore's visit, and found that Hermione had been to the circus and carnivals several times and was just as excited by them as Dumbledore, the trio spent the evening planning a trip for the summer holidays, none of them mentioned that Harry might not be allowed to go, and Harry was grateful.  
  
Later he fell into an uneasy sleep, praying that when he awoke his magic would have returned. 


	28. Chapter 28 Enemies

AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry if you got a load of author alerts, I'm not sure if they send them out if you edit chapters, I was just correcting a few spelling mistakes in the previous chapters. Bye!!  
  
Ikazo, insanechildfanfic, Rocky235, Kemenran, athenakitty, Melwasul - I thought it was funny that Tikka's name means woodpecker in Finnish too!, theo(),Hrei-siesn saxistwriterchick, alamarang, SheWolfe7, Wind Whisperer, Shania Maxwell, leggylover03, Thank you all very much, your reviews always make me smile!!  
  
Chapter 28 Enemies  
  
The Hospital ward was quiet; Harry listened carefully, wondering what had woken him. There was no noise now, Harry gently lowered his feet to the floor and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Harry was just washing his hands when the door burst open and he turned to find Draco Malfoy glaring at him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said in a loud voice, hoping that Madam Pomfrey would hear and come to investigate.  
  
"You think you're so clever don't you?" Malfoy whispered dangerously. "The bloody boy who lived! And lived. And lived! Why couldn't you just die?"  
  
"Sorry to inconvenience you Malfoy," Harry replied.  
  
"He's dead!" Malfoy screamed, "It's all you're bloody fault, you killed him!"  
  
"I didn't kill anyone yet!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"My Father! You killed my Father!" Malfoy was advancing with his wand drawn, Harry stepped back, his own wand was next to his bed, but even if he did have it, it couldn't help him now.  
  
"Now it's your turn, now you will die!" Malfoy raised his wand and screamed, "AVADA."  
  
Harry dove at him knocking him backwards into the ward, Malfoy's wand clattered to the floor, and from behind them, Dumbledore leaned down and picked it up.  
  
"Harry, can you stand?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay," Harry struggled to his feet and staggered slightly; Dumbledore grasped him under the arm and guided him back to bed, ignoring Draco lying on the floor.  
  
"Thank you Sir," Harry said quietly and turned to look at Draco. "What will happen to him?"  
  
"He will have to stand trial I'm afraid," Dumbledore shook his head sadly and walked over to his student.  
  
"Get up please Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said in a cold voice.  
  
Draco looked at him and spat on the floor, "You're all the same, you all protect him, Saint Potter, I sent him to die! Then he killed my Father!"  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Voldemort killed your Father, or actually I believe that his snake did it for him, your Father chose his path many years ago, and it is unfortunate that you repeated his mistakes. I am sorry we could not teach you better," Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor McGonagall arrived and escorted Malfoy out of the infirmary to Dumbledore's office, to await Ministry officials.  
  
Dumbledore said quietly, "It would seem that Mr Malfoy was involved with your abduction, with his attack tonight and Michael Corner's testimony, the Ministry will want to investigate. But for now I think that you should get some sleep Harry, it is very late."  
  
Harry tried to sleep, but all he could see when he closed his eyes was the burning hatred in Malfoy's eyes. He finally drifted off around dawn. Ron and Hermione arrived during lunch time to tell Harry the news. Tonks and Kingsley had arrived at the school and taken Malfoy into custody, if found guilty by the Wizengamot, then he would go to Azkaban!  
  
"Pity they got rid of the dementors!" Ron added.  
  
But somehow the thought of someone his own age being sent to Azkaban made Harry feel slightly sick, that Voldemort could recruit the students worried Harry, what if there were more like Malfoy, waiting for their chance to strike. They already knew about Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, children of Death- eaters, but how many more where there?  
  
Ron and Hermione had to leave to go back to class; shortly after they had left Dumbledore arrived to tell Harry the official news.  
  
"Mr Malfoy has been placed under arrest, he confessed to placing Michael Corner under the Imperius curse, then arranging the Port-key that took you and Miss Granger to his Father. He also confessed to attempting to murder you." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
For some strange reason Harry felt guilty and replied, "I'm sorry Sir."  
  
"I am sorry too Harry, it is always sad to watch a young man make the wrong choices so early in life." Dumbledore told him; "It makes me feel as though I have failed in my duty as a teacher!" he finished, more to himself than to Harry.  
  
"Sir, what about the rest of the Death-eaters children?" Harry voiced his fear.  
  
"Well I hope that seeing what happened to Draco will make them think carefully about mimicking his choices, though I will watch them very closely from now on," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"On a brighter note, Professor Trelawney woke up in hospital a few days ago, and has requested permission to return to the school. She still requires bed rest, but Madam Pomfrey agrees that the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts might be more comforting than St Mungo's," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry only just managed to suppress a groan; He was depressed enough without being locked up with only the creepy professor predicting his death every 10 minutes! However he replied as brightly as possible, "That's nice!"  
  
But Dumbledore seemed to recognize his true feelings and he smiled kindly at Harry saying, "I'm sure her recent experiences will make her a little less inclined to predict anyone's death."  
  
So that evening as Harry was eating, Professor Trelawney arrived by port- key and was transferred from a chair to the bed next to Harry. Harry tried to look pleased to see her as he greeted her, "Good evening Professor."  
  
Professor Trelawney turned sharply in surprise and the murmured, "Good evening." Harry thought that she looked even thinner than before, and was obviously still very nervous, so he turned his attention back to his dinner.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived to greet her they chatted brightly with her, which Harry thought was quiet an achievement for his transfigurations teacher considering her personal opinion on Divinations, then they spoke to Harry for a few moments and left.  
  
As the evening progressed several other Professors arrived to greet Professor Trelawney, and most of them also spent a few moments talking to Harry, who was beginning to feel a little jealous of his ex-divinations teacher, she had gotten more visitors in one evening than he had had in the whole time he'd been lying there.  
  
Eventually the visitors dwindled and Madam Pomfrey arrived with their evening potions, Harry was actually quite happy for an excuse to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry's eyes snapped opened to the sound of hysterical screaming, "No he's one of them, keep him away from me, he wants to take me back! NO!"  
  
Harry jumped out of his bed with his wand stretched out in front of him and searching the room for the intruder his eyes fell on Professor Snape, who was staring in disbelief at Professor Trelawney, his cheeks were tinged unusually red with embarrassment, as he said, "This woman needs to be sedated, she is quite obviously over-wrought!"  
  
Harry's sudden movement caught his attention because he said, "Put that away you stupid boy, it's not as though it would do you any good!"  
  
Harry's face was suddenly just as red as Snape's, though from anger rather than embarrassment. It was just at this moment that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil arrived to visit Trelawney, taking in the scene they immediately added their screams to the melee!  
  
Madam Pomfrey in her usual unflappable manner raised her wand and cast a silencing spell on the entire room, and then she addressed them, one person at a time.  
  
"Professor Snape I think it would be wise if you came to see me later about the potions. Professor Trelawney, no-one here will harm you, you have my word. Harry, get back to bed immediately and don't even think about using that wand. Miss Brown, Miss Patil, you will both go to your classes now, you may visit this evening. Do you all understand me?"  
  
When she received five nods, she looked at each of them sternly once and removed the spell; surprisingly every one in the room followed her orders. She disappeared to her office then returned with a trolley containing two breakfasts and several potions.  
  
"Eat and drink these!" She said. Both her patients did as they were told.  
  
"I saw him you know; he was one of those death-eaters!" Professor Trelawney whispered to Harry as he ate.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this, it was not his place to tell anyone of Snape's spy duties. But he found that Trelawney didn't expect him to reply.  
  
"I never trusted him, his aura was too dark! I knew he was a dark wizard, and to think Dumbledore lets him teach young innocent minds, he's poisoning their minds!" she rambled on.  
  
Professor Dumbledore arrived and spoke to Harry first, "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Much better thank you," Harry replied.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey thinks you may benefit from some fresh air, so I've told Hagrid to expect a visit from you!" Dumbledore told Harry and with a wave of his wand a set of Harry's robes appeared on the bed.  
  
"Thank you Sir," Harry replied as he scrambled out of bed before Dumbledore could change his mind. Dumbledore then sat beside Professor Trelawney and asked, "How are you this morning Sybil?"  
  
Harry didn't wait to hear the reply he went into the bathroom and changed and after agreeing to walk slowly down the stairs and not to exhaust himself, Madam Pomfrey let him go and meet Hagrid. 


	29. Chapter 29 Hope

Rocky235, jeangab057, insanechildfanfic, Kemenran, SheWolfe7, Wind Whisperer, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, leggylover03, LadyCrow, athenakitty, Lisienna, thank you for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 29 Hope  
  
Hagrid was waiting for Harry in the entrance hall with a huge smile on his face, "Harry, How are you?" and he grabbed Harry into a hug, noticing Harry's wince of pain he released him and said, "Sorry, I've been so worried about you, what with your disappearance and then with your not being able to..but anyway you don't want to talk about that do you!"  
  
Harry smiled at him and replied, "I'm fine, I feel much better already!"  
  
"Course you do!" Hagrid replied brightly, "it would take more than that to stop you!"  
  
They set off into the grounds, it was a warm sunny day and Harry did feel better with the sun shining on his face, they wandered for a while with Hagrid telling him the news about the school's creatures and a tree by the lake that needed treatment for izzleworm, whatever that was! Harry actually began to relax.  
  
"How's about a cuppa?" Hagrid grinned down at him.  
  
"Yes please," Harry replied he was starting to feel a bit tired from all the walking.  
  
Fang jumped on them as they entered the hut, licking Harry from top to toe, Harry could barely catch his breathe until Hagrid threatened to put the dog outside, and it calmed down, sitting close to Harry licking his shoe.  
  
"So you're an eagle?" Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you before, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me!" Harry replied.  
  
"I saw you, a few weeks ago, flying about the school; I wondered what a Golden Eagle was doing in these parts. Beautiful creatures Eagles!" Hagrid added.  
  
Harry smiled at him, "I suppose my secret's out, I wonder if they'll make me register now!"  
  
"You never know, only Dumbledore and You-know-who's lot know, so it's still a good disguise in the magic world!" Hagrid said.  
  
"I guess, that's if I can even transform anymore," Harry replied.  
  
"Don't you worry, you're a great wizard Harry, always said so, you'll get your strength back in no time!" Hagrid answered confidently.  
  
"If I don't, can I work with you?" Harry asked.  
  
Hagrid laughed, "One of the greatest wizard's alive working as a game- keeper, that'll be the day!"  
  
Harry blushed red at Hagrid's description; he often worried about everyone's assumption that he was a great wizard. He hated to disillusion Hagrid so he said, "I'm a bit tired now, maybe I should go back, I'm sure Dumbledore will have finished explaining things to Professor Trelawney."  
  
"Ha! I told Professor Dumbledore you'd see through his cover story!" Hagrid said proudly.  
  
Harry smiled, "Well it was a bit obvious."  
  
They reached the entrance hall and Harry said, "Thanks Hagrid, I'll be fine from here, I promise to go straight to the Hospital wing! You go on into dinner."  
  
"Good night Harry, I'll come by and see you tomorrow." Hagrid replied.  
  
Harry set off slowly up the stairs; he had just reached the corridor leading to the Hospital wing when he bumped into Snape coming out.  
  
"Watch where you're going boy! What are you doing out here anyway, you are supposed to be in the Hospital wing." Snape sneered. He grabbed Harry by the right arm and turned to drag him in to the room.  
  
Harry glanced up in fury and with a flash of recognition said, "It was you! You helped drag me to him that night!"  
  
One moment Snape was sneering down at Harry in the doorway of the infirmary, the next he had gone and Harry looked around in surprise.  
  
"Well done Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed from inside the room.  
  
Harry twirled in his direction and asked, "Well done?"  
  
"It would seem that you have rediscovered your magical abilities with style!" Dumbledore was advancing on a very confused Harry.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore pointed to the floor next to Harry, looking down he saw a small slug, looking back at Dumbledore he asked, "What is that doing in here?"  
  
"Harry you were shouting at Professor Snape a moment ago, and as you know, your ability to perform magic is strongly linked to your emotions!" Dumbledore smiled at Harry.  
  
Harry gasped, "You mean that's...Snape?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, resisting the strong urge to squish the slimy slug, Harry stepped over his Potions Masters and stood beside Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Harry tried to sound as though he meant it, but he was having trouble containing his laughter. He could do magic!! His magic was not gone forever!! His mind was whirling, Dumbledore coughed lightly beside him, and Harry looked up at his headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore did not look angry; in fact he looked as though he might like to join in Harry's laughter.  
  
"I think I'd better return Professor Snape to his normal form!" Dumbledore said, "I do hope he can appreciate the humour of the situation."  
  
Harry thought he would probably be spending the rest of his school days doing detention in the dungeons.  
  
"You stupid boy, did you expect me to charge in on a white horse!!" Snape was apparently replying to Harry's earlier accusation. "What's going on?" Snape asked when he noticed that Harry was now standing several feet away beside Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah Severus, excellent news! Harry has recovered," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Snape looked from one to the other suspiciously, and then glanced briefly at the floor, "Was I transformed into a...a..slug?" Snape almost screamed, he began advancing towards Harry, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Why you overconfident, disrespectful little son of a..."  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore cut him short, "It was an accident, Harry didn't even realise he had his magic abilities back. The most important thing is that he has, and we are all grateful for that!"  
  
Snape looked decidedly unhappy about Harry's reawakened skills, but he managed to say quietly, "I will speak to you later Headmaster!" then he turned on his heel and swept out of the room.  
  
"He really hasn't had good luck in the infirmary today!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry couldn't contain it any longer, he burst out laughing, tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks, Dumbledore waited for his laughter to subside then said, "Harry, I don't want you to overdo it, you may return to lessons if Madam Pomfrey agrees, but I don't want you to try too much too soon, alright?"  
  
"Yes Sir," Harry grinned.  
  
After Dumbledore left and Madam Pomfrey brought his dinner, Professor Trelawney leaned over and said quietly, "Well done Harry, I still wouldn't trust him!" Harry started laughing again.  
  
As it turned out Madam Pomfrey wouldn't release Harry the next day, she thought he should wait until the following Monday before he returned to lessons. Harry tried to point out the exams would start on Monday, so he should at least have the weekend to study. Madam Pomfrey thought the perfect solution was for Ron to bring Harry's books then he could study in peace in the infirmary, with her keeping an eye on him in case he was tempted to over do it!  
  
Harry sighed, he knew better than to argue, Madam Pomfrey was unlikely to change her mind, though she did tell him he could have dinner in the Great Hall on Sunday.  
  
That night Harry slept soundly for the first time since he had returned to Hogwarts. The next morning he awoke to the bright sun light filtering through the windows. Madam Pomfrey declared herself happy with his improvement and ordered him a large breakfast.  
  
Ron and Hermione visited him before their first class, and Harry asked Ron to bring him all his books so that he could study for the next week's exams. Hermione was shocked that the teachers were going to make him to sit the exams, "You've only got four days to prepare! That's not fair!"  
  
Harry smiled, "It's alright Hermione, it's not as though I'm doing any extra O.W.L's this year, it's Ron who has to worry!"  
  
"Don't remind me! I don't know what I was thinking taking Muggle studies in one year! There's so much to remember!" Ron looked a bit stressed. "And if I fail Astronomy again, that will be so embarrassing!"  
  
"You won't fail it again, last year there were so many distractions, loads of others failed!" Hermione reassured him.  
  
"You and Harry didn't though, did you? I reckon you two were studying in secret!" Ron joked.  
  
"It was just a fluke mate! Anyway how are lessons going, any trouble?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, everyone's spooked since Malfoy got arrested; the Slytherin's are keeping very quiet!" Ron said. "Hey will you be allowed to play in the quidditch match next weekend?"  
  
"It depends on the captain, I've missed a lot of training, and I hear he's a stickler for rules!" Harry replied.  
  
"Well I think he might let you, special circumstances, and you're the only decent seeker we could find!" Ron grinned.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed and then Harry watched as they raced off to their first classes.  
  
"It must be nice to have such good friends," Professor Trelawney sighed wistfully. "Most people are too afraid to spend time with me."  
  
Harry considered telling her that if she predicted their deaths a little less, people might be more inclined to talk to her, instead he said, "We've been through a lot together I guess."  
  
"Ah, The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord! You know that your life will never be normal until you do, don't you?" Trelawney said in a quiet voice. Harry was shocked, Trelawney had never spoken directly about real prophesies. He just stared at her, waiting to see if she would add more.  
  
"It could have been that other boy, but it wasn't!" Trelawney said.  
  
"Do you know how it's supposed to happen? I mean have you ever seen how I will..?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Do you know how difficult it is? No-one understands! I am forced to see horrible things! Most of the time I am ridiculed! Do you think I don't know?" Trelawney snapped.  
  
Harry felt guilty and angry at the same time, "Maybe if you didn't make so many false prophesies all the time! Then people would believe the real ones!"  
  
"Stupid boy! You do not have any understanding of the real power of Divinations!" Trelawney turned away from Harry and kept silent.  
  
Harry fumed silently for a while; she brought it on herself, with her strange behaviour! Then he remembered that she had also been tortured by Voldemort, and his anger towards her dissipated.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I'm sorry for what he has done to you," Harry said quietly.  
  
She sniffed in reply. Harry fell silent turning to stare out of the window.  
  
"Dumbledore said I was lucky to survive, that Professor Snape was the one to rescue me, and he saved my life!" Trelawney said solemnly. "Funny I don't feel very lucky. It was horrible, the pain and all that blood, I told him the Prophesy about you, I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry Professor, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry you had to face Voldemort because of me!" Harry replied quietly as guilt washed over him again.  
  
The world was waiting for Harry to free them from Voldemort, and he still couldn't work out how to do it! 


	30. Chapter 30 Exams

Disclaimer, I'm sure I've forgotten to put this in the last few chapters but if you haven't realized by now unfortunately I'm not JK and I don't own HP!  
  
Rocky235, jeangab057, insanechildfanfic, Melwasul, athenakitty, saxistwriterchick, Blood Unicorn 15, SheWolfe7, chaser1, TheLazyReviewer, TopQuark, Wind Whisperer, Nasser Himura, Ash Knight, Zaptor, leggylover03, Ikazo, I think that Trelawney acts as though she doesn't remember her real prophesies as she's afraid of the things she can see, one reason she predicts Harry's death so often could be to distract people from the prophesy she made before he was born or to protect herself from someone like Voldemort trying to use her. Or that Dumbledore could have told her the dangers of her prophesies being found out! It's just an idea though, I could be totally wrong! Thanks to all who review, I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 30 Exams  
  
Harry cheerfully entered the Great Hall with the rest of the school on Sunday evening, he noticed that many of the students were whispering about him as he sat at the Gryffindor table, most of his friends called a cheery welcome, and most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed genuinely please he had returned. The Slytherin table however sat in silence staring at him; obviously they felt it was his fault that Malfoy had been arrested.  
  
Harry was tempted to shout at them that he had never asked Malfoy to try and kill him, but he didn't. As usual the food was excellent and they all wandered back to the common room with their stomachs full. The first Exam in the morning was Care of Magical Creatures, so the trio spent a few hours before bed studying their notes.  
  
Harry was surprisingly calm the next morning at breakfast, usually before exams he was nervous, but this year they hardly seemed relevant, one way or another he would have to fight one of the most feared wizards in recent history and no exams could be more frightening than that.  
  
Monday afternoon was Arithmancy, so Harry spent time quizzing Ron for his muggles studies exam the next morning, Harry was pleasantly surprised at how much Ron actually knew about muggles, maybe he had paid more attention over the years than Harry had realised.  
  
Harry had Tuesday off then Wednesday started with Transfigurations, Charms in the afternoon; Thursday was Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions in the afternoon. This was the first time Harry had come face to face with Snape since the incident in the infirmary. As they entered the Dungeon Harry kept his head down, afraid to look directly at his teacher, in case he started to laugh, a sure way to fail the exam.  
  
Friday dawned bright and clear and Harry went flying after lunch, Ron had to re-sit his astronomy exam that evening after dinner, so he stayed behind to study and Hermione was taking her Ancient Runes exam.  
  
Most of the older students were in exams and the younger ones had normal lessons, so Harry found himself alone on the quidditch pitch. After an hour on his broomstick, Harry felt restricted, landing and taking a quick look around, he transformed into an eagle and soared up into the afternoon sky. The feeling of freedom was amazing, the wind was mild but enough to ripple his wing feathers pleasantly.  
  
Harry circled the pitch a few times then took off towards the school grounds; he circled the turrets and towers, admiring the beauty of it. He glimpsed Fawkes through the window of Dumbledore's office and screeched a greeting at him, the noise attracted Dumbledore, who approached the window and smiled gently at the eagle, before returning to the work on his desk.  
  
Harry returned to the quidditch pitch and transformed back to his human form. As he walked slowly to collect his broomstick he glimpsed movement at the side of one of the stands, he paused and stared for several moments trying to see what had caught his attention, he had turned back towards the castle when a dark robed figure ran between two of the stands, nearing Harry.  
  
"Alright Harry?" Hagrid called from further up the path.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, did you see him?" Harry turned to ask.  
  
"See who?" Hagrid looked around.  
  
"Probably no-one, I thought I saw someone over there behind those stands." Harry pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well let's get up to the castle eh?" Hagrid said in a rush.  
  
Harry stood for a moment, but didn't see anyone, so he turned to walk with Hagrid to the castle, as they reached the doors Harry remembered to ask, "Why were you looking for me?"  
  
Hagrid paused for a moment then said, "Eh, well I just wondered where you were, I spotted you flying, and so I thought..."  
  
Harry nodded, "Dumbledore sent you to keep an eye on me! It's alright Hagrid, thanks. See you at dinner."  
  
Harry jogged up the stairs, he should have expected it, Dumbledore would not be happy with Harry wandering off alone, but it didn't make him angry, he was resigned to the old man's interference in his life, at least until Voldemort was gone for good.  
  
Saturday morning was sunny and clear, perfect quidditch conditions for the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor was leading by 30 points and a win today would mean they held the house cup for another year. The team were in high spirits, confident that they could beat Hufflepuff. Ron was beside himself with excitement; it would be a great first year as captain.  
  
The game began slowly, Hufflepuff scored three goals and Gryffindor trailed with only one, Harry was searching for the snitch high above the stands, for a moment he was distracted by a black robed figure running at the side of the field, but quickly recalled his attention to the game, Ron made a spectacular save and Ginny brought the scores level.  
  
Suddenly a flash of gold near the ground drew Harry's attention and he flew towards it, seconds later the Hufflepuff seeker, seeing Harry chased after him but Harry reached it first and waved it high in the air as he landed to screams of victory from the Gryffindors.  
  
The Gryffindor team were carried on the shoulders of the other house members to singing and cheering. They took them straight up to the common room for a victory party that lasted until dinner time. Most of the Gryffindors clattered cheerfully down to dinner; they entered into the Great Hall to polite applause from the other houses, with the exception of the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry was in a good mood, he had survived another year of exams, won the quidditch cup and they were leading in house points so far. He glanced up at the teachers table and noticed Snape glaring at him.  
  
He leaned to Ron and said, "What do you think the chances are of ordering Slugs for the Teachers table?"  
  
Ron immediately burst out laughing and said, "Slugs, good one, Snape would love that!"  
  
Harry risked a glance back up at Snape who was now eating his meal with his head down, ignoring everyone around them. Harry concentrated as hard as he could on the plate of bread rolls next to Snape's elbow. He took out his wand under the table and pointed it in the general direction of the rolls. Suddenly he heard a shriek as Madam Pomfrey frantically gestured to the roll in Snape's hand, it had turned into a slug. The rest of the rolls were now slugs on the plate, they were trying to escape.  
  
Some of the students had now noticed what was happening at the top table and they were laughing loudly, the rest of the students were asking what was so funny, and Ron almost fell off the bench holding his sides in pain. Harry tried to look innocent as he sniggered with everyone else, not daring to look towards Snape now.  
  
After the commotion died down Harry risked a peak at the top table and Dumbledore caught his eye, he stared at Harry with one eyebrow raised in question and Harry looked at his plate quickly, hoping to avoid a reprimand.  
  
After dinner the students rose to return to their common rooms, Harry was at the door when Dumbledore called him. With a shrug at Ron and Hermione, he went to face the music.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"This way please Harry," Dumbledore led Harry to the anti-chamber off the Great Hall. "That was not particularly nice Harry!"  
  
"Sir?" Harry replied.  
  
"Alright let's play it that way shall we," Dumbledore almost smiled. "Do you happen to know anything about the slugs appearing at dinner tonight?"  
  
"Um, no sir," Harry tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"Very well, if you discover how it happened please let me know, I will insure that it doesn't happen again!" Dumbledore said. "Obviously you are feeling stronger now."  
  
"Yes Sir, I feel fine" Harry replied.  
  
"I think you may begin meditating again, as long as you stop if you feel yourself drained." Dumbledore told him. "The wandless spells I would advice you to leave until the summer holidays."  
  
Harry bid the headmaster good night and headed towards the common room. He had the distinct impression someone was following him, turning, he saw no- one and so carried on to the portrait and gave the password. Ron and Hermione were waiting anxiously to hear if Harry had earned detention. Harry reassured them that Dumbledore had seemed to find it amusing, and once again Harry was the champion of the common room.  
  
On Sunday morning as they walked out into the grounds Harry was beginning to think he was paranoid, he felt as though they were being followed, and kept glancing round to see if there was anyone there. Eventually Hermione noticed his odd behaviour and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I've had an odd feeling since Friday, I keep catching glimpses of.. someone behind me, and when I turn around, there's no-one there. Maybe I'm cracking up!" Harry explained. He didn't know why he had stopped short of telling them about the black robed figure he had seen.  
  
"Maybe you should tell someone!" Hermione answered.  
  
"No, Dumbledore's already having me watched by the teachers, that's probably who I am seeing," Harry tried to brush it off, but he still felt uneasy. "Why don't you two go for a walk, I think I might go and meditate for a while, Dumbledore said it's okay." Harry added before either of them could warn him not to overdo it.  
  
"Alright mate, see you at lunch!" Ron answered taking Hermione's hand and headed towards the lake.  
  
Harry watched them go, with a pang of loneliness; he turned to head up to his dorm. Halfway there, he was dragged by the scruff of his robe into an empty classroom, pulling free he whirled around to find Crabbe and Goyle looming over him along with a thin boy he thought was Alexander Nott and a blonde girl he didn't recognise.  
  
"What the hell do you think...." Harry began shouting.  
  
Nott had cast a silencing spell on him and Harry continued to rant for a moment before he realised that there was no sound coming out, he ducked to avoid Crabbe's punch, and pulled his wand out, straightening up only to come into contact with Goyle's fist instead.  
  
Blood poured out of his nose as he thought distantly, not another broken nose! He pointed his wand at Nott first.  
  
"What you gonna do, poke me in the eye with it?" Nott sneered, and the others laughed.  
  
Harry concentrated on the boy, who fell to the floor in a full body bind. The others stopped laughing at once and Goyle grabbed Harry round the chest preventing him from aiming his wand again.  
  
It was too late, Harry was already thinking his next spell, Goyle started to sneeze uncontrollably. Crabbe and the girl were now looking worried, Harry used their hesitation to counter the silencing charm and as he turned Crabbe into a pig, the girl screamed and ran out of the door, straight into Professor McGonagall who had just arrived.  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she entered the room, followed by Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"Explain yourself Potter, why have you attacked these students?" Snape said.  
  
"They attacked me, I was on my way to the common room and they dragged me in here, cast a silencing charm on me and tried to beat me up!" Harry replied.  
  
"You just seem to attract trouble no matter where you go don't you?" Snape said. "Was it really necessary to turn this student into a pig? Or did you feel the need to show off again?"  
  
"That was all I could manage without my voice and wand!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Enough! Harry please go and see Madam Pomfrey about your nose; she will be most displeased with you," Dumbledore said then turned to the Slytherins and released them from their various curses.  
  
Madam Pomfrey clucked around Harry, healing his nose and checking for anymore injuries. "You really do have a nasty habit of attracting trouble."  
  
Harry sighed; it felt as though he had spent most of this year in the infirmary, he wondered what would happen to the Slytherins. When Madam Pomfrey released him he headed for his dorm, and hopefully some peace and quiet. 


	31. Chapter 31 The End of Term

Diclaimer, nope still don't own it!  
  
jeangab057, Ash Knight, insanechildfanfic, chaser1, athenakitty, Zaptor, Hrei-siesn, SheWolfe7, TopQuark, harrycrazy432, Barbara Kennedy, Wind Whisperer, RavenGryffendor(), leggylover03, Thank you all.  
  
Chapter 31 End of Term  
  
The dorm was empty; the others were out enjoying the sunshine. Harry sat on his bed with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. It seemed to take a long time but he eventually felt his body relax and his focus sharpen. Harry could sense the warmth of the sun shining through the window and the birds in the Dark forest sounded as though they were in the room with him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron's voice broke through the calm.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality, "What?" he scrambled off the bed.  
  
"Are you alright? Hagrid told us about those snakes!" Ron told him.  
  
"I'm fine, what time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lunch time, come on," Ron said heading for the door. Hermione was waiting for them in the Great Hall and after lunch Dumbledore called them to his office.  
  
"This new attack concerns me. It would seem that Mr Malfoy's friends are seeking revenge. Their attack can not be considered serious enough for expulsion; I hope that detention and letters home will be enough to deter them from further actions." Dumbledore told them.  
  
"But Sir, what happens if they try to kill him!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think they know how, or they would have tried it already!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry has a point; he was more than equal to the threat, and managed to contain them without injuring them. They have been warned if they try to attack you again they will be expelled." Dumbledore told them.  
  
"On a brighter note, Ron your parents have been able to return to The Burrow, so you will be going home there for the summer." Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"But how? Dad said it was destroyed," Ron asked.  
  
"Well, we decided that with the death of Lucius Malfoy, it would be safe to rebuild it. So I was able to find a few people to help them." Dumbledore said. "We moved it a few miles from its original spot, but otherwise it is very much as you remember it!"  
  
Harry smiled, the world felt just a little bit safer, the Burrow had been restored. It was the closest thing that he had known to a family home.  
  
"Thank you Sir!" Ron's voice sounded thick. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Harry you will return to Redwood this summer, with Remus. You will all be given appointments to sit your apparition tests during the summer. Harry, I will make arrangements for yours to be held privately." Dumbledore sat behind his desk before adding, "We have much to study, I would like you to resume extra lessons, I will be expecting you on Monday morning."  
  
Harry and his friends left to spend the rest of their Sunday night playing cards and chatting, soon they would be leaving the school for summer and then they would only have one more year left at Hogwarts.  
  
The next morning during breakfast the post owls arrived, Harry glanced up and noticed that there seemed to be a lot more than normal, chaos erupted in the hall, students were calling to each other, some were crying and Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.  
  
"All students please proceed calmly to your common rooms; your heads of house will meet you there with the latest news."  
  
Harry followed the rabble of the students heading to the common room, Ron and Hermione leading some very distraught first years. There was an eerie silence in the crowded room as Professor McGonagall entered, her face was pale and she was carrying a piece of parchment.  
  
"If I call your name please come forward, the rest of you will stay here for the moment," and she began reading, "Euan Abercrombie, Lavender Brown, Carrie Cartwright, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, come with me."  
  
Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and rubbed Ginny's shoulder in support as they left with the Professor. Whispered conversations burst out all around them as Harry said, "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and replied, "Something happened in Diagon Alley, I think."  
  
"I hope Fred and George are alright, that must be why McGonagall called Ron and Ginny," Harry replied.  
  
Thirty minutes later the students returned, most were red-eyed as though they had been crying, Ron had his arm around Ginny's shoulders. He sank down on the sofa bringing Ginny down between Hermione and himself. Ginny flung herself into Hermione's arms and sobbed, Harry crouched down on the floor in front of Ron.  
  
"What's happened, is it Fred and George?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, its Bill, he's at St Mungo's he was crushed when the foyer of Gringott's bank collapsed, they think he might..not make it," Ron told them.  
  
Hermione gasped and Harry put a supportive hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"It was you-know-who, he bombed Diagon Alley, and he had muggles helping them!" Ron said.  
  
"Bombed?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded and Ginny sobbed louder, Hermione turned her attention to the distraught girl, talking quietly to her. Harry looked around and noticed Neville standing alone at the window, tears silently rolling down his cheeks, he asked Ron, "What about Neville?"  
  
"His Grandmother was meeting friends at Fortiscue's, she didn't make it," Ron replied.  
  
Harry patted Ron's shoulder and then walked over to Neville, "Neville?" he said.  
  
"Harry, she never stopped yelling at me, I was afraid of her! But she was still my Grandmother!" Neville babbled.  
  
"I know mate, I know," Harry awkwardly patted Neville's shoulder as Neville returned to staring out of the window. Harry knew there was nothing he could say to make Neville feel any better, so he turned back to his friends and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Ron.  
  
"Are you all going to St Mungo's?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore's arranging port-keys, because there are so many students, he's going to send us a house at a time. Professor McGonagall's gone to get one now." Ron explained.  
  
Just as he finished saying this McGonagall arrived and called them, instinctively Hermione and Harry went with Ron and Ginny, but the Professor said, "Not this time Harry," So Harry watched as Hermione was allowed to go with them, and turned back to the quiet common room.  
  
Lunchtime came and the remaining students made their way quietly down stairs, Dumbledore was waiting on them, he stood as they took their places.  
  
"I know that many more of you are still waiting for news about family and friends who may have been in Diagon Alley yesterday, as soon as we receive any further news I will tell you. I can tell you that the Ministry of Magic is constantly updating a list, as they find out more information. I have decided to resume classes tomorrow, for today I would like you all to remain in your common rooms."  
  
The students ate quietly, many of them were crying, and then made their way back to their common rooms. Harry saw the students' aura's ranged from pale lilac to purple, Harry thought that this probably showed their fears. Even the Slytherin house was not excluded, many of their students had obviously gone with Professor Snape to St Mungo's.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived that evening at dinner time along with about half of the other students who had gone. They all took their seats at their respective tables, Harry noticed Neville had not returned, and thought he had probably been allowed to return home for his Grandmother's funeral.  
  
"How's Bill?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's in a comma; the healers say that they can't do anything else until he wakes up." Ron replied quietly.  
  
"I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Harry said. "Was Fleur at Gringotts too?"  
  
"No," Ginny said.  
  
Unable to think of anything else to say Harry pushed the food around his plate for a while, as though he was eating, then gave up the pretense and sat quietly waiting for the dinner to be cleared away. Hermione was trying to encourage the other two to eat, without much success.  
  
They went to bed quietly that night, Hogwarts felt as though someone had cast a silencing charm on it, hundreds of students managed to walk back to their common rooms with barely a sound.  
  
Breakfast became an ordeal, when the post owls arrived; the students all hoped they would not receive a letter. More students had left over the next few days; some to go to St Mungo's and visit family and friends, and others went home to mourn. Ron and Ginny waited in dread every morning for news of their brother, when finally a week after the bombing Errol collapsed in front of Ron.  
  
Ron read the letter with a white face then handed it to Ginny and let his face fall into his hands hiding his expression. Harry held his breath waiting to hear the news. Ginny jumped up and screamed, "YES," Harry released his breath and grabbed the letter from her.  
  
Dear Ron and Ginny,  
Bill woke up and asked for a drink during the night!  
The healers have examined him and they think that  
he will be alright, he sends his love and hopes he will  
be released before you arrive home for the holidays.  
  
Love from,  
Mum and Dad.  
  
"Thank God for that!" Harry exclaimed clapping his friend on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione was hugging a tearful Ginny; they sat down and for the first time since the bombing they managed to eat breakfast.  
  
The exam results for the students who had not taken O.W.L's were handed out and Harry was surprised to see he had passed them all, though his potions mark was very close to a fail. Ron passed all the end of term exams but would have to wait for his Astronomy and Muggle Studies O.W.L's.  
  
The end of term feast would be at the end of the week, Ron and Ginny were excited about going home to their new house, even if it was going to be just like their old one. Harry was quite depressed he would finally be 'of age' and he was going to be stuck with a bunch of professors! He had really hoped this year would be different, but Dumbledore was even less likely to allow Harry any freedom now that Voldemort was taking bolder steps.  
  
The news of the bombing of Diagon Alley had finally been reported in the Daily Prophet, now working from temporary offices, and the general consensus was that Voldemort had hired muggle terrorists and was going to start attacking all known magical places. It seemed he was less concerned now with separating the pure-bloods from the half-bloods and muggle born wizards, they were all targets.  
  
The pressure on Harry was increasing, Voldemort knew that Harry would have to try and destroy him, and he seemed to be recruiting from any possible source to prevent it.  
  
Hermione had asked her father to send her a muggle newspaper, and they had all read the muggle reports on the terror attack in central London, no group had claimed responsibility, and the authorities were investigating. Many suggestions were being made as to the culprits and their intentions, and racial tensions were increasing in the Capital, this was Voldemort's greatest gift, he managed to spread fear where ever he touched. 


	32. Chapter 32 The End

Disclaimer, I am returning HP and his world to JK Rowling, thanks for the loan, I promise I didn't damage them too much!!  
  
Chapter 32 The End  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore called him on the last morning after breakfast. "You will be traveling after the other students have left, please pack your things and leave them in your common room, I suggest you give Hedwig to Ron or leave him here with Hagrid, which ever you prefer."  
  
"Yes Sir," Harry said.  
  
"Also I have something of yours in my office; you may collect it before you go." Dumbledore added with a smile.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your Green Flame Torch! I thought you would have asked what happened to it before now," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What! You mean the potion actually worked? Does the torch work? Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"You were not ready to know before," Dumbledore answered simply.  
  
"Will it work?" Harry asked.  
  
"I believe it will work, but perhaps not in the way you imagine," Dumbledore replied. "It is not a weapon Harry, it is a learning device. If used properly it can help you to learn Elemental magic."  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Elemental magic is about guiding the elements, understanding their power, and bringing them to your aid when you need them." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"You mean like making it rain and stuff?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "It is a little more complex than that Harry, You can learn to understand when it will rain therefore you will have an advantage, but more basic than that, you can channel the energy contained in the world around you."  
  
It all sounded very complicated to Harry, but maybe it explained some things about his strange dreams.  
  
"Is that why I dream about Volcanoes?" Harry asked.  
  
"A Volcano is one of nature's most powerful forces," Dumbledore told him. "Think of what you could do if you could predict when a Volcano would erupt!"  
  
Harry thought about his dream, Voldemort being consumed by volcanic lava, maybe if he could really learn Elemental magic, but the idea was too amazing to contemplate, he might actually have found a way to kill Voldemort, without having to become a murderer.  
  
Harry's knees began to shake, as the feeling spread though him, he recognized it as the powerful sense of hope! Harry wasn't really sure why he suddenly wanted to cry but he knew he did not want to cry in front of Dumbledore so he excused himself and raced back to the common room to say goodbye to his friends for the summer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! To everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Please don't curse me!!! I know many of you wanted me to continue on to the final confrontation between Harry and Voldemort, but I think that deserves a whole story of its own! I will write about Harry's seventh year but I am taking a break for the moment, before you all get bored!  
  
A lot of my reviews were very helpful and I thank you for them, I did indeed find a copy of The Elements of Style, by Strunk and White, so I want to spend some time reading it and reviewing my less than perfect grammar.  
  
Also to answer LadyCrow  
  
I used Latin translations to make up most of the spells that were not used in JK Rowlings stories. The new creatures were just nonsense words I made up.  
  
Vitrum caesaries --- blue hair  
  
Oberro --- to wander  
/ Inerrans--- not wandering  
  
Anguicomus ---- snaky hair  
  
Praenubilus --- very cloudy dark  
  
Erubesco furfur --- glow red skin  
  
Tinnulus --- ringing bells  
  
Confuto --- silence  
  
Reticeo --- to keep silent  
  
Adligo ---- to bind  
  
Circumtono --- to thunder around  
  
Fulmen --- a thunderbolt  
  
Sternumentum ---- sneeze  
/ Quiscere --- to stop  
  
Dirimo --- to divide  
  
Consopio --- to lull to sleep  
  
Dormito ---- to begin to sleep  
/ Excio --- to awaken  
  
Excaeco ----- to blind  
/ Aspectus --- to restore vision  
  
To Ash knight, sorry you didn't like Harry's animagus form, I wanted to resist the temptation to make him too powerful or too extraordinary. I don't know that the patornus form has that much to do with the animagus form; I think that is more of a choice, like their favourite animal. I think that their animagus forms are taken from their human characteristics, McGonagall is smart and self-reliant like a cat, James was a stag, a powerful animal that is often hunted, Sirius was a dog, loyal to his friends, and Wormtail was a rat, basically because he's a rat. I chose Harry to be an Eagle because they obviously fly well and they hunt small creatures from great heights, much like Harry chases the snitch.  
  
Wind Whisperer, Harry was afraid to believe that his magic would come back, that's why he was surprised. One of the things he was studying was how to cast spells like Dumbledore, without having to say them out loud. That's how he was able to counter the silencing spell and perform the Body bind. 


End file.
